Oishī Jigoku
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Sasusaku Y si un dia te levantases y por primera vez fueses consciente de que estas enamorada de la muerte? Capitulo 16. Vivir
1. Prologo

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Prologo.**

Si el mundo es tal y como es, es por dos conceptos: el bien y el mal. Podríamos definir el mal como lo contrario al bien, daño material o moral, desgracia, calamidad, enfermedad, dolencia…el culpable de todos los males de este mundo. El bien nos conduce a la perfección, es lo moral, es utilidad, es bienestar, es el objeto de voluntad de la mayoría de las personas, o así debería ser.

Teniendo en cuenta estos dos conceptos generales que abarcan tantísimo actos humanos los seres humanos tenemos dos ideas claras prácticamente desde que nacemos: el bien a de ser premiado y el mal castigado.

En todas, o casi todas, las religiones hay un lugar destinado para cada persona en el que pagara sus actos, buenos o malos, para toda la eternidad. Al existir estos lugares, llamémoslos cielo e infierno, las personas suelen intentar comportarse bien para no ganarse el castigo eterno. O así había sido hasta la crisis de creencias de nuestros tiempos.

¿Quién cree de verdad que hay alguien esperando al final del camino para castigarnos? Muy pocos. Ciertamente yo pensaba igual hasta que conocí al "castigador".

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, estoy haciendo las prácticas de medicina en el Tokio Eisei Byoin en el Suginami-ku, uno de los 23 barrios especiales de la ciudad. El día estaba siendo normal: muchos enfermos y pocos a los que se me permitía atender. Había habido un incendio en la zona y el hospital estaba algo más concurrido de lo normal, pero no había ningún caso demasiado especial.

Me mandaron a atender a un señor mayor el cual habia respirado demasiado humo. No hizo más que quejarse todo el rato.

.-Déjame tranquilo, no tengo nada!!

.-Tengo que comprobar que no tenga ninguna quemadura – el hombre se volvió y revolvió. Bufe, exasperada – al menos permítame comprobar que sus pulmones siguen bien.

.-Que no me toque!!

Estaba aun intentando convencerle de que se estuviese quieto cuando un joven alto de pelo oscuro enfundado en un elegante traje de chaqueta negro que cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol.

.-Disculpe, es usted familiar? – el joven, que debía de tener mi edad, se volvió a mirarme pero no contesto – Aun no puede visitarle nadie, por favor espere fuera.

.-Con quien demonios habla señorita?? No intente volverme loco!!

.-Estoy hablando con el, es su nieto o algo así??

.-No hay nadie en esta habitación más que una niña tonta y este viejo ahumado!!

Volví a mirar al joven. Seguía hay. Lo estaba viendo perfectamente. Había apartado su vista de mí y ahora miraba al anciano. Estaba convencida de que a aquel pobre hombre se le había subido el humo a la cabeza.

.-Perdónale, aun no se encuentra bien del todo – el señor comenzó a toser, lo que escudo mi posición.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño, que me hizo dudar de mi cordura. El joven, sin volver a mirarme, saco una especie de libreta como la de los repartidores. Empezó a pasar paginas, poso uno de sus dedos en una de ellas y lo deslizo por las líneas. Tras terminar de leer lo que fuese, saco una hermosa pluma de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y relleno algo al final de la misma pagina. Después dio un tiron y, lo que me dejo más sorprendida, se acerco al anciano y le coloco lo que parecía una factura sobre la frente. Guardo la libreta y la pluma y salio despacio y con calma de la habitación, mientras mis ojos le seguían perplejos.

Mire al anciano, aun con la "factura" pegada a la frente. Me acerque para leerla cuando me di cuenta de que el señor había dejado de hablar y su piel se estaba volviendo extrañamente mortecina. Le cogi la muñeca para comprobar que tenia pulso.

Pegue un respingon cuando apareció. Salio de la nada. Un chico, de unos trece años, con la cabeza totalmente rasurada y un extraño tatuaje en el cráneo. El chico se adelanto y cogio al hombre por el hombro.

.-Es hora de irnos.

La sangre dejo de fluir en las venas del anciano. El chico volvió a desaparecer. Y yo me quede allí plantada, agarrando la muñeca inerte de un cadáver.

Tome la hora de la muerte y salí a buscar a alguno de mis superiores para contarles lo ocurrido.

.-Estas bastante pálida, es el primer paciente que muere ante ti así que es lógico, deberías irte ya a casa.

Y así recibí permiso para irme. Recogí mis cosas de la taquilla y salí del enorme hospital. Anduve por la calle hacia el tren que me llevaría a casa. Iba inmersa en mis pensamientos, asi que no note su presencia hasta que me hablo.

.-Puedes verme?

Me gire hacia el. Su pelo negro, con cierto brillo azulon, se acomodaba sin ningun orden sobre su cabeza. Su piel, de un tono demasiado blanco, era totalmente tersa y sin ninguna imperfección. Estaba elegantemente sentado, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
.-Que?  
.-No me hagas repetirlo

.-Claro que te veo – respondi despacio.

.-Por qué?

.-Como que por qué?

.-Nadie puede verme a menos que yo lo desee, y ahora mismo no deseo que me vea nadie.

Alce las cejas y agarre mi bolso con intencion de bajarme en la proxima parada.

.-Mira, creo que eso deberias preguntarselo a un buen psicologo, seguro que el tendra una buena respuesta.

Sali disparada del tren. Mire hacia atrás para ver como se ponia en marcha con aquel joven tan estraño aun dentro.

.-A caso no dijo aquel pobre infeliz que no habia nadie más en la habitación?

Di un brinco y mire hacia mi izquierda. Hay volvia a estar el. ¿Comó…?

.-Nadie más que tu me ve o me escucha en este instante.

.-Bien, pues dejemoslo asi, yo te veo, tu me ves…A sido un placer conocerte.

.-Creo que no me entiendes – su mano congelada agarro mi brazo – es que no te parece estraño?

.-Soy medico, estoy harta de ver cosas asi a lo largo del dia – estaba totalmente asustada – bueno, dejame tu numero y si eso ya quedaremos otro dia para tomarnos un café, vale?

.-Tu nombre y tu direccion.

.-No te ofendas pero no acostumbro a dar mis datos a desconocidos.

Habiamos seguido andando y ahora estabamos frente a un bonito coche negro metalizado. Un pitido indico que las puertas estaban abiertas.

.-Dime tu direccion y sube al coche.

No se cuando comence a temblar, pero obediente y tragando saliba entre en el coche.

.-Llevame a Toshima-ku, al distrito Komagome – susurre, demasiado alterada para hablar con claridad.

El coche arranco y comenzo a moverse con fluidez entre los muchos coches que circulaban a esa hora por la ciudad. Habia bajado del tren bastante cerca, asi que no tardariamos demasiado en llegar, gracias a Dios.

.-Viste como se lo llevaban?

.-Si te refieres al chico calvo, si.

.-Que te imaginas que era?

El coche se detubo suavemente ante un semáforo en rojo. El pitido que alertaba a los peatones de que podian pasar se hizo dueño de la calle en silencio.

.-Supongo que un angel o algo asi – conteste. La situación ya era lo bastante absurda.

.-Era un _Ductor._

.-A

.-Los romanos llamaron asi a los guias de almas.

.-Guias de almas – movi la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Empece a sentir nauseas.

.-Nadie puede verlos, a menos que les den el pase.

El coche volvio a ponerse en movimiento. Comence a jugar con el filo de mi falda.

.-Osea que tu eres el que reparte los billetes.

Seguiamos pasando las calles con tremenda fluidez para lo que hubiese sido una hora de atasco segura.

.-Que crees que soy?

.-Por que no dejas de hacerme preguntas?

Vi el portal de mi edificio y me volvio para avisarle, pero el ya aparcaba frente a este.

.-En el mundo existen personas malas y personas buenas. Cada persona tiene su lugar después de la muerte y alguien debe de ocuparse de clasificarlos. Yo "etiqueto" las almas para que cuando lleguen alli arriba sepan a donde tienen que llevarlas.

.-Eliges quien va al cielo o al infierno –solo entonces fui consciente de que estaba encogida por el frio del coche, que aun siendo otoño bien entrado tenia puesto el aire acondicionado.

.-No, yo me aseguro de "etiquetar" a todos aquellos que deban de ir al infierno.

.-Osea que eres un demonio.

.-Algo asi.

.-Genial, bueno, siempre es beneficioso saber que puedo veros, gracias por traerme.

.-Ahora tengo trabajo – me dijo mientras empezaba a salir del coche – pero volvere, hay que averiguar por qué me ves.

.-Claro, hasta otro dia.

Cerre la puerta del coche con impaciencia y casi corri hacia el portal del edificio. Subi por las escaleras demasiado nerviosa como para esperar el ascensor. Las llaves se me calleron cuando las saque del bolso y tarde en lograr encagarla en la cerradura. Deje mis cosas en el mueble de la entrada, me descalce y corri hacia mi habitación, agarre mi pijama de debajo de la almohada y me meti en el baño.

Encendi la calefacción mientras el agua de la ducha comenzaba a calentarse. Fue un alivio sentir el agua callendo por mi piel, calida y despejante. Parecia que acababa de salir de una mala pesadilla. Estaba muy tranquila alli. Me dedique a secarme a conciencia el pelo, a cubrir de crema cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Termine de ponerme el pijama y sali con pereza del calido cuarto de baño para entrar en la fria estancia de mi dormitorio. Levante las mantas y me hundi entre ellas.

Sabia que era inevitable, pero no queria pensar en nada de lo que habia ocurrido en las dos ultimas horas.

Y sorprendentemente, me dormi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejad review guapetones xD.


	2. Obstáculo

Chantal, a mi me salia en un diccionario que Ductor era guía en latin xD, pero bueno…xD, intentare actualizar Kamimusha, pometido owo. Me alegro de que os halla gustado, aquí teneis el segundo, siento haber tardado en colgarlo pero es que ando de examenes xox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 1. Obstáculo**

Me desperté sobresaltada, aunque no lograba recordar que había soñado. Fui a prepararme un café bien cargado. Era sabado y tenia el dia libre, asi que pretendia salir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacian falta y tal vez ir a ver a Hinata. El bote del café estaba totalmente vacio, no habia leche y la nevera estaba desierta. Suspire, me vesti y sali a ver si desayunaba en alguna parte.

La cafeteria de la esquina no estaba demasiado llena. No solia ir mucho, pero una de las camareras era mi vecina, asi que cuando la vi acercarse hacia mi mesa supuse que venia a saludarme.

.-Tienes mesa reservada.

.-Perdon??

.-Si, han llamado hace un rato para reservar a tu nombre.

.-…a…

.-Ven, es esa de alli - me levante y la segui hasta una de las mesas que habia bajo las ventanas - Tambien a dicho que llegara unos diez minutos tarde.

.-Quien?

.-Quien reservo.

.-A, si…

Me sente de un gesto veloz y cruce las manos sobre la mesa intentando no parecer aturdida.

.-Pido para ti mientras esperas?

.-No, esperare – a quien sea. Ella se fue sin mas y yo me quede alli, sentada y asustada.

Mis peores pesadillas se cumplieron diez minutos despues. Era el. Camino directamente hacia mi ignorando a la camarera que le seguia. Se sento e imito mi gesto, colocando las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Mi vecina volvio a escena, con una sonrisa picara y un tono de voz más alegre y complice del que habia usado antes conmigo.

.-Que vais a tomar??

El se volvio hacia mi esperando a que pidiese. Supuse.

.-Un café. Solo.

.-Y usted?

.-Nada.

.-Bien…en seguida traigo "el café" – dijo, con gesto estrañado.

.-Como supiste que iba a venir aquí?? – pregunte cuando ella estubo lo suficientemente lejos.

.-Anoche no tuve tiempo de explicarte todo.

.-No tienes que explicarme nada, con que desaparezcas tengo de sobra.

.-No.

.-Por que?

.-Porque eres un obstáculo contra el destino.

Solte una risita nerviosa y baje las manos desde la mesa hasta mi regazo.

.-No voy a librarme de ti cierto?

.-Nadie puede librarse de mi.

.-Genial…

.-Que sabes de mi? – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

La camarera volvio con "el café" y se fue con un simple "que aproveche". No pude ni decir gracias. Sus ojos negros, demasiado negros, demasiado poco humanos, me habian dejado paralizada.

.-Que pretendes que sepa? – logre decir y comence a remover mi café.

.-Bueno, pareces una chica lista. Sabes que nadie me ve, que la gente muere a mi paso y que sabia que ibas a venir a este café, aun no se te a ocurrido nada?

.-Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia. Esto es acoso y como no te hallas esfumado en tres segundos te denunciare.

El sonrio. Una sonrisa macabra pero sensual. La camarera habia vuelto a darme el azucar, que se le habia olvidado.

.-Ya se ha ido tu chico?

.-Mi chico? – lo mire. Seguia hay sentado. Y entonces, ella se sento exactamente en el mismo sitio que estaba el. ¡Lo atraveso!

.-No quiero meterme, y es muy mono, pero no es un poco raro?

.-…em, si, bueno, es un tipo interesante…en el fondo.

.-En que trabaja?

.-Agente de seguros – dijo el riendo, y su risa era igual de macabra que su sonrisa.

.-Agente de seguros – repeti.

.-Oh…Debe ser de una gran empresa, el traje parecia bueno – ella volvio a levantarse – Bueno, como gustos colores, y si a ti te gusta – se encogio de hombros y se alejo.

Me quede petrificada de pies a cabeza. Un sudor frio comenzo a bajarme por la frente y las manos se me agarrotaron.

.-Vas a empezar a hacerme caso? No contestes, o pensaran que estas chiflada y que hablas sola. Tomate eso y salgamos de aquí.

Me bebi el café de dos sorbos, sin azucar y aun demasiado caliente, tanto que me quemo la lengua. Sali hacia la caja y pague rapidamente. Me despedi con la mano de mi vecina poniendo de escusa que me llamaban del hospital. El me seguia. Mientras yo pegaba grandes zancadas el no parecia necesitar ningun esfuerzo para seguir mi ritmo.

.-Mi coche esta por el otro lado.

Me cogio del brazo con suavidad pero firmeza y me giro. Al final de la calle estaba el bonito coche de la noche anterior. Me abrio la puerta para que subiese, y supuse que ahora mismo volvia a ser visible para la gente.

Arranco el coche y comenzo a conducir sin rumbo.

.-Anoche dijiste que pensabas que era un demonio.

.-Si.

Acababa de tomar la determinación de que pensaba escucharle con detenimiento. Despues de la demostración de la cafeteria… ¿que otra cosa podia hacer?

.-Te acercaste.

No emiti sonido alguno, asi que el siguió.

.-Naci en el año 466 a.C – mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron. Volvi a entrelazar las manos en mi regazo – y en mi lapida aparece el año 433 a.C.

.-Entonces tienes más de 2000 años – dije con tono jovial, intentando relajarme. Empezaba a sentir nauseas.

.-Si.

.-Genial.

.-Tarde 23 años en llegar a la puerta del infierno despues de ser etiquetado. Al llegar alli fui convertido en un demonio de la tercera clase nivel 8, y tras 745 años sirviendo como tal se me subio de rango. Y ahora soy lo que soy.

Tarde un buen rato en terminar de asimilar lo que me habia dicho.

.-No sabia que los demonios tubieseis jerarquia.

.-Si los angeles tienen… - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

.-Y ahora que eres??

.-Soy la _mortis depravate_, soy la mano izquierda, soy la llave de la puerta, soy el juez…No tengo nombre porque nadie es coscinete de mi.

El coche seguia moviendose por las calles, siempre en linea recta, sin importar a donde fuesemos a parar.

.-No te entiendo

.-Algunos vivos pensais que la muerte es una figura. Un "algo" que viene y te lleva. La muerte pertenece a los vivos, pero es el paso de un mundo a otro. Igual que cuando naces un medico se encarga de ayudarte, cuando mueres alguien debe guiarte. Esa es la mision de los _Ductores_. Pero ellos lo unico que hacen es subir las almas. Ellos no conocen a nadie, no saben que han hecho durante su vida, no pueden elegir a donde llevarlos porque no tienen criterio para elegir. Por eso existe La Lista. En ella hay un contador por cada persona, que cuenta tus acciones buenas y tus acciones malas. Cuando mueres, yo miro esa lista, y si las acciones malas superan a las buenas te etiqueto y te mando al infierno.

No se como no me desmaye. Descubri que el aire acondicionado volvia a estar puesto, y que me estaba congelando.

.-Pero, y si alguien hace muchas pequeñas malas obras y dos grandisimas obras buenas?

.-No es por numero, sino por puntos.

Asenti con la cabeza. Al menos parecia que el metodo no era muy injusto.

.-Entonces, tu eres un ser malvado.

Se giro hacia mi y me miro con aquella sonrisa extraña suya.

.-Por que?

.-Eres un demonio que manda gente al infierno, no creo que se pueda ser peor que tu.

.-Solo cumplo mi trabajo.

.-Eso no es escusa, cada uno debe ser consecuente con sus actos.

.-Es el papel que me a tocado.

Estaba totalmente congelada, y estube tentada de acercar la mano y apagar el aire.

.-Pero, si acabaste en el infierno, es porque en vida fuiste alguien malo.

.-Supongo.

Lo dijo con total indiferencia, y aun con media sonrisa.

Seguiamos atravesando la ciudad, ahora inmersos en un buen atasco.

.-Y por qué te veo aunque tu no quieras?

.-Um, por fin llegamos al problema.

.-Problema?

.-Si.

Me eche un poco hacia delante, buscando su mirada.

.-No me has preguntado quien era el guarda a la puerta del infierno antes que yo.

.-…no he caido en ello.

.-Ocurrio algo extraño, que suele ocurrir cada cierto tiempo. Ciertamente, ya empezaba a pensar que a mi nunca me tocaria.

.-El que?

.-Cada "x" años nace alguien que tiene una fuerte conexión con el otro lado aun estando vivo. Puede vernos en este mundo, a todos, aunque no sea consciente de que no somos humanos.

.-Eso que quiere decir?

.-Quiere decir que te habras topado con miles de demonios a lo largo de tu vida y no te habras dado ni cuenta. Y no me interrumpas.

.-Perdon.

.- Se conocen dos casos. La ultima vez fue en el 336 d.C, en lo que ahora es Inglaterra. Una niña de siete años, con tu don, vio a la muerte llevarse a su padre. Tan fuerte fue su odio hacia esta y el deseo de recuperar a su padre, que antes de que llegase el ductor, mato a la muerte y volvio a meter a su padre en su cuerpo.

.-Mato a la muerte!!??

.-A la que hubo antes que yo.

Intente imaginarme a una niñita de siete años con unas trenzas rubias y ojos azules, llena de barro, matar a la muerte solo señalandola con el dedo, o lanzandole rayos laser por los ojos.

.-Como lo hizo?

.-Nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que lo hizo ella.

.-Que ocurrio con la niña?

.-Mandaron demonios de nivel 9 a matarla.

Eso no me gusto ni un pelo. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que se supone yo tenia la misma cualidad que esa niña.

.-Has dicho que habia dos casos.

.-Si, pero como no paras de interrumpirme.

Me pegue al asiento y agache la cabeza.

.-El otro caso fue en la Antigua Grecia, no se sabe exactamente en que año, pero unos cuantos antes de que yo naciese. Tambien una chica, de unos diecisiete años. Era un Oráculo. Esta era perfectamente consciente de lo que veia y sabia lo que podia hacer. Antes de que la mataran, les conto a los demonios que vinieron a por ella que lo habia echo porque creia que matando a la muerte acabaria con el dolor del mundo.

.-Entonces esa estara en el cielo, no?

.-No.

.-Por que?

.-Cuando te mata un demonio de nivel 9, se come tu alma, y no vas a ninguna parte, desapareces, simplemente.

.-Y por que me cuentas todo esto? No temes que te elimine?

.-No lo haras.

.-Por que no deberia hacerlo?

.-Porque si yo desaparezco tu tambien.

Habiamos entrado en una bonita urbanización. El coche se detubo ante una de las casas.

.-Antes has dicho que yo era un obstáculo para el destino.

.-El destino es la muerte, si matas a la muerte, eres un obstáculo.

Abrio la puerta del coche y salio.

.-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Y me arrastro hacia la casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya me contareis, si alguien a entendido algo xD, que os parece, dejad review nOn!


	3. Imagenes

Chantal, mortis depravate es como mala muerte o algo asi, yo me entiendo xD. Me alegro de que el capi os halla gustado, sobre todo porque era muy lioso xox, este no es menos complicado xD, y gracias por dejar review nOn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 2. Imagenes**

Abrio la cancela del jardin de la casa. Parecia antigua y de un estilo que se me antojo a iglesia europea. Era toda de piedra blanca y sus dos pisos de altura estaban coronados por un torreon. Bajo las ventanas del primer piso habia arriates llenos de amapolas de un rojo brillante que destacaban en el fondo claro de la fachada. Intente mirar el interior, pero el cristal de la ventana me devolvio mi reflejo.

El abrio la puerta sin usar llave y yo le segui con cierta timidez. Por dentro la casa era igual de clara, la luz entraba con intensidad atravesando los ventanales. El suelo, hecho de pequeños azulejos, dibujaba un sinfín de imágenes de angeles.

Le mire extrañada. La casa de un demonio llena de angeles. Ningun mueble impedia que se contemplasen las imágenes del suelo, pues los pocos que habia estaban pegados a las paredes y estas estaban decoradas con tapices y cuadros de más escenas angelicales.

.-Esta casa pertenecia a un angel destinado en tu mundo.

.-Puedo atreverme a preguntar que ocurrio.

.-Cuando aun no era lo que soy me ordenaron matarle.

.-Ya, me imaginaba algo asi.

Contemple las imágenes de las paredes. Aunque estaba claro que todos eran angeles, los habia muy distintos. El se detubo delante de una de las paredes y yo me acerque a el.

.-Los angeles, igual que los demonios se dividen en tres grupos. El primer grupo es el de los Anteriores: serafines, querubines y tronos – dijo mientras enumeraba cada uno de los tres cuadros de la pared con el dedo – Los serafines estan en la cima de la jerarquia celeste, son los jefes del cotarro – dijo mirandome para asegurarse de que lo entendia.

.-Los seraf mandan, captado – dije moviendo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

.-Los querubines guardan el saber, ellos lo saben todo. Para que lo entiendas, es como si tu te aprendieses todos los libros de todas las bibliotecas del mundo, aunque son símbolo del saber, los querubines pueden desconocer el saber oral.

.-Querubines empollones.

.-Algo asi. Los tronos tienen dos funciones. La primera es juzgar a los angeles cuando cometen algun error y castigarlos, la segunda es determinar y distribuir las misiones de los angeles. Se encargan de impartir justicia.

Tras esto se giro hacia la pared continua. La casa parecia un museo sobre clases sociales del otro lado.

.-La segunda clase esta formada por Dominaciones, Virtudes y Poderes. Las Dominaciones – dijo señalando el cuadro de un angel hembra – son como las secretarias de los Serafines y Tronos. Ellas dominan al resto de angeles, se encargan de distribuir las misiones a los angeles y de que se lleven a cabo. Ademas deben vigilar el orden del universo. Ellas pueden ser tu mayor problema.

.-Soy como un grano en el culo.

.-Si – dijo sonriendo – y ellas no van a permitir que te cargues el trabajo de siglos.

.-No tengo ninguna intencion en hacerlo.

.-Pero ellas no lo entienden. Las Virtudes digamos que son las hermanas responsables. Cuando un niño nace una Virtud le da un soplo de Fe, Esperanza, Caridad, Prudencia, Fortaleza, Justicia y Templanza. Ese soplido os acompaña el resto de vuestra vida y es a lo que vosotros llamais conciencia.

.-Yo trabajo en un hospital, si puedo veros no se supone que ya me habria topado con alguna Virtud?

.-Casi todas van de enfermeras, no te darias cuenta.

Frunci el ceño intentando recordar las caras de las enfermeras de maternidad.

.-Los Poderes se encargan de las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

.-Y eso que quiere decir?

.-Que si un Tsunami arrasara Japon seria culpa suya. O un terremoto, un tornado, una serie de incendios sin explicación…

.-Pero son angeles!! Deberian hacer cosas buenas!!

.-Y lo hacen pero controlar siempre, en todas partes y a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza es difícil. A veces se les escapan – dijo alzando los hombros y sonriendo. Le mire incredula- Bueno, puede que los demonios ayudemos un poquito a que se les escape – ahora abrio los ojos y la boca en señal de indignación, pero el ya se habia vuelto hacia la siguiente pared.

.-Y no existen arcángeles y todo ese rollo.

.-Por que siempre me interrumpes??

.-Perdon.

.-El tercer y ultimo grupo es el de los Principados, Arcángeles y Angeles. Hay tantos Principados como Naciones en el mundo, y cada uno se encarga de los intereses de esa nacion.

.-Cada nacion tiene un angel??

.-Ya estamos.

.-Lo siento – me lleve las manos a la boca.

.-Los Arcángeles son mensajeros, tanto dentro del cielo como rara vez en la tierra, pero a veces se presentan ante los humanos. Los angeles son el ejercito celeste, y se encargan de que la actividad demoniaca no sea alta.

.-Se supone que cada uno tiene su angel.

.-Solo a las almas mas necesitadas se les pone un angel de la guarda.

Segui mirando el suelo, intentando identificar a los distintios tipos de angeles en las distintas escenas. El se dirigio hacia el pasillo y subio la escalera.

.-Ahora voy a enseñarte lo que a mi me interesa que sepas.

.-Me vas a enseñar la jerarquia de los demonios??

.-No.

.-Por que?

El me miro mientras me acercaba a la escalera y despues de unos segundos elevo los hombros.

.-No hay ninguna imagen, pero te las puedo decir.

.-Te escucho.

.-Hay tres tambien. Los de primera clase se dividen en nivel 1, 2 y 3 y son seres insignificantes que se dedican a hacer trastadas comunes y corrientes como robar llaves, el correo, hacer tropezar a la gente en la calle y cosas por el estilo. Tambien suelen provocar peleas en los colegios. Los de segunda clase son los de nivel 4, 5 y 6. Los de nivel 4 y 5 no salen del infierno a menos que halla que luchar abiertamente contra los angeles y son los más numerosos, los de nivel 6 son como tenientes y suelen ser enviados a misiones menores a la tierra. Y luego estamos los de tercera clase somos los de nivel 7, 8 y 9. Los de nivel siete y ocho suelen ser mandados a matar angeles o a misiones muy concretas y los de nivel 9 se podrian contar casi con los dedos de la mano. Son poquisimos, pero terriblemente poderosos. En Grecia y Roma los llamaban Pandemoniums, porque originaban grandiosos desastres provocando muertes en masa.

.-Tu eres uno de esos??

.-No, yo soy un 9.5 – dijo volviendo a sonreir con esa sonrisa extraña.

.-Y no hay 10??

.-Si. El Demonio. Pero ese se sale de cualquier clasificacion, no crees?

Siguió subiendo las escaleras sin esperar mi contestación. Pasamos de largo el segundo piso hasta llegar al torreon. La habitación era cilindrica, bastante alta. Los ventanales redondos estaban alli cubiertos de polvo, impidiendo pasar la luz con tanta fuerza como en los pisos de abajo. La estacia estaba llena de estanterías y tenia un escritorio doble en el centro.

.-Pero no eres, exactamente, unica en el mundo.

Le mire con atención pero no añadi nada.

.-Hay un reducido numero de población, tan pequeño que no podria medirse en porcentaje, que puede ver angeles y demonios. Que no a la muerte, que es lo que haces tu.

.-Osea que no podrian verte.

.-No – asenti con la cabeza – A ese conjunto de personas se les conoce como hechizeros, nigromantes, etc. Ellos prefieren denominarse Adelantados – alce una ceja. El nombre era más bien cutre – Lo que ocurre en estas personas es que su alma nace muerta, por asi decirlo. Es como si su alma naciese con las caracteristicas que puede tener el alma de un demonio o de un angel. Por eso se autodenominan asi, porque sus almas adelantan a las de los demas vivos.

.-Yo soy una adelantada?

.-No. Tu eres como el Demonio, no tienes categoría porque eres unica.

.-Tu tampoco tienes categoría.

.-Pero yo soy un duopolio, si yo soy la mano izquierda tambien esta la derecha.

.-El que etiqueta a los que van al cielo.

.-Si.

.-Bueno, y para que me has contado lo de los adelantados?

.-Ellos pueden hacer cosas que los humanos no pueden hacer porque su alma es especial. Si tu eres aun más especial que ellos podras hacer cosas aun mayores. Estas estanterías contienen libros de Altos Adelantados, deberias llevarte algunos y ojearlos.

.-Por que? No podria asi hacerme poderosa y matarte?

.-Te repito que no vas a matarme, porque entonces moriras tu tambien.

Me animo a elegir un par de los libros. Habia algunos muy antiguos, escritos en idiomas que no conocia, y otros muy modernos. Elegi uno de estos, en ingles y dos del s. XVIII en japones. Bajamos de nuevo las escaleras y salimos de la casa. Entramos en su coche y se dispuso a llevarme a casa.

.-Tienes trabajo??

.-Si.

El vehículo volvia a moverse rapida y fluidamente, no sin rumbo y despacio como por la mañana.

.-Haruno Sakura, si te he contado todo esto es porque vendran muchos a buscarte.

.-Que?

.-Los demonios de nivel 9 se alimentan de los de nivel 8, los del 8 de los del 7 y asi. Tu podrias alimentar a un nivel 7 y el tendria la sensación de haberse comido un nivel 9. Esa es la sensación que causan los Adelantados, aunque no tan grande, por eso los demonios los persiguen. Tampoco estas a salvo de los angeles, porque para ellos eres un estorbo, y contra estos no puedo protegerte eternamente.

.-Pero si solo tu sabes que existo!! No tiene porque pasar nada!!

.-No es cierto, hay un demonio que sabe de tu existencia.

.-Quien!!??

.-El hombre que etiquete en el hospital ahora es un demonio y sabe que yo estube alli, sabe que tu me viste aunque no deberias haberme visto y lo difunde con velocidad en el Infierno. No tardaran en venir a buscarte. Intentare protegerte, pero soy un ser ocupado y, aunque omnisciente, no puedo estar cuidando de vivos.

.-Por que quieres protegerme??

.-No tengo por que dar explicaciones.

Agache la cabeza y me quede cabizbaja hasta que el coche freno ante mi edificio.

.-No me has dicho tu nombre – le dije mientras me levantaba.

.-No tengo nombre.

.-Alguno tubiste que tener en vida – me quede agarrando la puerta coche esperando contestación.

.-Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento, pero tengo que explicar de que va esto antes de poder comenzar bien la historia, o no? Bueno, que espero no haberos liado aun más xD. Dejad review nOn!


	4. Necesidad

**Oishī Jigoku**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 3. Necesidad**

Por raro que parezca, no estaba alterada. Ni siquiera nerviosa. Me sentia extrañamente segura por el hecho de que Sasuke estubiese hay fuera. Me quede embobada ante el espejo del ascensor mirando mi propio reflejo. Apenas habia atravesado el umbral de mi puerta cuando mi busca comenzo a pitar. Habia una urgencia en el hospital. Cogi mi uniforme a toda velocidad y Sali disparada escaleras abajo. Logre coger un taxi nada más llegar a la calle.

Habia ocurrido un accidente multiple, con con autobús incluido. Un hervidero de heridos se apiñaban en la sala de espera de urgencias mientras camillas con los más graves – que no eran pocos – atravesaban a toda velocidad el pasillo. En los diez minutos que llevaba alli ya habian muerto dos. ¿Estaria Sasuke por alli? Obviamente. La directora del hospital me agarro por el hombro.

.-Ve a ayudar a la doctora Fugimoto, hay una embarazada en estado critico.

.-Si, Tsunade sama.

La mujer tenia una enorme brecha en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar. Nos preparamos para hacerle la cesaria e intentar salvar al bebe.

Cuando todo acabo y el bebe estubo a salvo, intentamos hacer todo lo posible por la madre, pero una hemorragia interna convirtió nuestro esfuerzo en tiempo perdido.

Entonces fue cuando le vi por primera vez. Iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta como el de Sasuke, pero marron. No tapaba sus ojos azul intenso con ningunas gafas de sol y su piel brillaba de una forma extraña. Igual que Sasuke, saco una libreta de su chaqueta de la que arranco un trozo para "etiquetar" a la mujer.

.-Esta muerta – le dije a la doctora, sin dejar de mirar a "la mano derecha". El se volvio hacia mi y me sostubo la mirada antes de esfumarse. Literalmente.

Aun tube que pasar muchas horas más en el hospital. Por suerte no atendi a ningun paciente grave más, aunque me parecio ver entrar algun que otro _ductor_ en algunas habitaciones cuando pasaba por el pasillo.

Ya era de madrugada cuando logre que me dejasen salir del hospital. Estaba reventada y hambrienta. Recorde mi desierto frigorifico y mis tripas rugieron para lamentarse. Estaba esperando a que pasase algun taxi cuando su coche negro se detubo ante mi. Sonrei para mi misma y abri la puerta para sentarme.

.-En que estabas pensando!!??

El fuerte rugido con el que me recivio me sobresalto. Sus venas se tensaban y sus dedos estaban rojos de agarrar con fuerza el volante de cuero, que chirriaba por la presion.

.-Que he hecho?? – dije sin levantar la voz.

.-Deberias dejar de trabajar en el hospital – volvio a rugir, ahora sin gritar, mientras el coche se ponia en marcha.

.-Pero por que??

.-Le has visto.

.-A quien?? – dije con tono cansino mientras me echaba hacia atrás en el asiento. Sabia a quien se referia, y que tenia razon, pero me gustaba hacerle enfadar. El aspiro, casi durante un minuto, profundamente. Despues cerro los ojos antes de contestarme.

.-Has visto a la otra muerte.

.-Puede – dije mirandole divertida.

El coche paro en seco dando un fuerte frenazo. No se exactamente como, pero un segundo despues el se avalazo sobre mi y senti un fuerte tiron en el estomago. Me senti totalmente mareada y no alcanzaba a ver nada. Cuando senti suelo firme bajo mis pies me agarre con fuerza a su antebrazo para no caerme. Estabamos en lo alto de una enorme montaña, totalmente verde. Se hoy el rudio del agua no muy lejos. Observe el paisaje, que me recordaba a una selva americana de los tiempos de los aztecas. El se alejo de mi, casi hiperventilando. O sea era la sensación que a mi me daba, porque no creo que la muerte pueda hiperventilar. Le segui como pude, porque era mucho más rapido que yo. Bordeo una enorme roca que ocultaba un pequeño sendero que rodeaba lo que aun quedaba de montaña para terminar de subir a lo más alto. Mire hacia lo lejos y tube la sensación de que estaba tan alta que podria tocar las nubes. Cuando llegamos a la cima pude ver el nacimiento del rio que hoy caer. Era un circulo que no dejaba de brotar agua, el agua más limpia que habia visto nunca y que fluia con enorme tranquilidad.

.-Esto es el Oráculo de Maia, se le llama asi por su oráculo más famosa, que es la tipa que te dije que se cargo a uno de mis antecesores –dijo aun muy alterado.

.-Es bonito.

.-A, si?? – bramo. Hasta el punto de hacerme retroceder unos pasos, algo asustada. Senti un hormigueo bajo mis pies y mire hacia abajo. La hierva verde que poblaba todo lo visible comenzo a convertirse en ceniza y desaparecer, dejando paso a un suelo grisaceo y agrietado. Arboles, hierva, flores, todo comenzo a consumirse a si mismo. Y del nacimiento del rio comenzo a salir una torre de lava que me hizo caer hacia atrás del susto. El la atraveso para llegar hasta a mi.

.-Vale, ya estoy asustada, no volvere a hacerlo, ahora haz que pare – le pedi, asustada de verdad. Habia caido muy cerca del filo y pude ver como en los valles que rodeaban la montaña comenzaban a surgir enormes grietas de las que tambien salia lava – paralo – le suplique en un susurro.

.-Soy la muerte – dijo agachandose sobre mi – Puedo quitar la vida a lo que desee – hasta entonces no me habia dado cuenta de que sus ojos se habian vuelto rojos. El viento comenzo a soblar, haciendo que la ceniza de la lava se levantase del suelo y me molestase en los ojos – He igual que yo puedo hacerlo, la otra muerte, por muy angel que sea, tambien puede, y te aseguro que no es menos colerico que yo – estaba totalmente petrificada contra el suelo – Te matara si tiene oportunidad de hacerlo sin salir perjudicado, porque el tambien te teme. Y te dire una cosa más, yo puedo sentir ira, colera, dolor, hambre, frio, calor, pero el no siente nada, porque es un angel, y no sentira ninguna misericordia en matarte si asi reestablece el orden, asi que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de ese modo.

No estaba segura de por que, pero comence a llorar. Me lance contra el aferrandome a su cuello y llore sobre su hombro. Mucho. El no se inmuto. Simplemente me sento sobre su brazo y comenzo a descender la montaña, que volvia a recobrar la vida.

.-No ha sido más que una ilusion, estupida. Pero podia haberlo echo de verdad.

Segui lloriqueando sobre el, sin ganas de protestar por su insulto.

Volvio a recorrer el camino que nos habia llevado hasta alli y se sento, aun conmigo encima, en la hierva que volvia a brotar por todas partes.

Después de un buen rato gimoteando me despegue de el para secarme las lagrimas.

.-Ya era hora de que empezases a sentir miedo.

.-Por que intentas protegerme??

.-Que más te da.

.-Quiero entenderlo.

.-No hay nada que entender.

Me termine de secar las lagrimas con la camiseta. La luna nos miraba desde lo alto del cielo. Bostece. No recordaba lo cansada que estaba.

.-Te llevare a casa.

.-No, aun no.

.-Al menos vallamos a alimentarte.

Tan rapido como habiamos llegado a aquel lugar regresamos al coche. Me sento en el asiento del copiloto y arranco el coche. No se detubo hasta llegar a la ventanilla de un restaurante de comida rapida. Alli me convencio para que pidiese algo y comi con extrema lentitud mis delicias de pollo hasta llegar a casa.

.-No hay ninguna forma de que yo pueda defenderme??

.-Ninguna que puedas aprender inmediatamente.

.-Aun no he podido ojear los libros.

.-Has tenido un dia tan ocupado como el mio.

.-Supongo.

Paro el coche ante mi casa.

.-Sasuke?

.-Que?

.-Seria mucho pedir que te quedases conmigo hasta que me durmiese.

.-Si.

Aprete los labios y le mire suplicante.

.-Por favor, no creo que pueda dormir si me quedo sola.

.-Dudo que la escenita de antes te alla impactado tanto.

Me quede sentada, terminandome la comida.

.-Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña??

Me miro con fingido interes.

.-Si mueren miles de personas cada hora, cada minuto…Como puedes estar aquí sentado conmigo??

.-Soy omnipresente.

.-…hay miles de tu sueltos por hay??

.-No exactamente.

.-Entonces?

.-Es difícil de explicar.

.-Intentalo.

.-…digamos que una persona puede pensar como mucho dos cosas a la vez, por ejemplo, estar escuchando una conversación y pensar en que tiene que hacer después. Yo puedo pensar en cada una de las personas que van muriendo y aparecer alli.

.-Aunque estes aquí??

.-Si.

.-Es complicado – acepte mirando a traves de la luna del coche – Te puedes multiplicar??

.-No.

.-No eras tu quien vi en la habitación del hospital por primera vez??

.-Si, y no.

Salio del coche y abrio mi puerta.

.-Ahora necesitas dormir.

.-Tu duermes??

.-La muerte no duerme – dijo con cara de "para que preguntas algo tan obvio".

Me acompaño hasta el portal. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta comence a bostezar y el tubo que encagar la llave por mi, impaciente. Subio conmigo en el ascensor. Entonces cai en algo. Mire al espejo del ascensor.

.-Tienes reflejo!!

.-Tengo cuerpo.

.-Pero estas muerto.

.-Eso no quita que tenga cuerpo.

Abri la puerta muy despacio. Sabia que se iba, asi que intentaba alargar el momento.

.-Me gusta estar contigo.

.-Pues creo que tienes un problema.

Le mire a tiempo para ver como se ponia el dedo en la cabeza.

.-Chiflada – dijo socarronamente cuando me di la vuelta para terminar de girar la llave.

.-Vas a entrar??

.-No.

.-Pues vete.

Se giro y se fue.

.-Era broma!!

.-Adios, Sakura.

.-Si me vuelvo a meter en problemas, vendras??

.-Si vuelves a hacerlo vendre a ver tu cadáver.

Le vi perderse por el hueco de la escalera. Cerre la puerta y contemple mi casa. Mi vida se me presentaba dura y fria sin el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Siento haber tardado en subirlo, pero es que empiezan el puente de la Inmaculada y tenia que llegar a casa xD. Me he pasado medio dia en el autobús, asi que no he podido escribir mucho, pero bueno, menos da una piedra. Dejad review nOn!!


	5. Pacto

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 4. Pacto**

Estaba muy alterado. No podia quitarmela de la cabeza. Dejarla sola provocaba en mi una terrible sensación. Llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin sentir tan intensamente. No podia permitir que muriera, eso es lo que me decia el instinto. Y el resto era demasiado duro para admitirlo.

Hacia poco que la habia dejado en casa. Habia un hombre agonizante en un callejón cerca de alli. Camine, sin siquiera coger el coche, invisible para la humanidad. El hombre ya estaba muerto cuando llegue al callejón.

.-Ksiel – susurre. Su pelo rubio no ocultaba sus brillantes ojos azules. Miraba al muerto con indiferencia.

.-Te estaba esperando, Dalkiel.

Termine de atravesar la distancia que nos separaba hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de el. El olor a angel ya casi no me afectaba, pero, aunque soportable, seguía siendo desagradable.

.-Tenemos un problema.

.-Creo que no.

.-La has visto. Entiendo. Como piensas matarla?

Me acerque al muerto y comence a buscar su nombre en la lista.

.-Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mi – dije mientras etiquetaba al fiambre.

.-Puede vernos.

.-En serio?? Matemosla – no solia hacerlo, pero me quede mirando como el _ductor_ se llevaba el alma de aquel desgraciado.

.-No deberias estar tan tranquilo. Aunque no es mi intencion protegerte, matandola restauramos el equilibrio y ambos estaremos a salvo.

.-Si matan a alguien sera al malo. Traquilo, estas a salvo.

.-Si nos ha visto a los dos, quien nos garantiza que no nos eliminara a ambos??

.-Que minutos después de que mate a uno de los dos una manada de demonios hambrientos o de angeles con el orgullo herido la mataran y el otro se salvara.

Nos quedamos mirandonos durante un buen rato. A ambos nos era extremadamente desagradable entablar conversación.

.-Ni conozco ni entiendo tus motivos, pero su existencia ya no es un secreto. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos lados actuara, y ella morira. El problema es si eso ocurrira antes de que alguno de los dos muera.

.-No te recorre un escalofrio por la espalda nada más de pensarlo?? El peligro es excitante.

.-Malditos demonios – se dio la vuelta y comenzo a alejarse.

.-Por que no la matas tu??

.-Prefiero evitar el asesinato.

.-Creia que desearlo era lo mismo.

No contesto a esto y siguió andando, con una mano en el bolsillo.

.-Descubrire tus motivos y los usare contra ti.

.-Estoy impaciente por ver cuanto tardas.

.-Adios, Dalkiel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos duras y ajetreadas semanas habian pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y no daba señales de vida. O de existencia. Comenzaban mis quince dias de vacaciones y el frio del invierno que empezaba a tapar los calidos rayos de sol invitaba a quedarse en casa. El cielo estaba grisaceo, pero no parecia que fuese a llover. Me enrosque en mi manta preferida y me sente en el sofa, con una buena taza de chocolate calentito y uno de los libros que me habia dado Sasuke. No habia tenido tiempo de leerlos hasta entonces. Pase los dedos por la portada de cuero y lei el titulo de "Angeles Caidos y Demonios Historicos" por segunda vez. Abri el libro, ojee el indice y mire por encima el prologo, escrito por un tal Andreas Margiotti alla por el siglo XI. Pase la pagina y comence a leer "Angeles Caidos de la A a la Z"

_ Abaddon el Destructor: El angel que encierra en el abismo a Satan por mil años. Era temido entre los angeles y considerado un demonio más por sus acciones, la más conocida al ser invocado por Moisés para devastar Egipto con una lluvia de plagas. Tambien fue el segundo Angel de la Muerte._

_ Abandona el Arrepentido: Uno de los Serafines rebeldes, que más tarde se arrepintió de su pecado contra Dios._

Pare por dos motivos. El primer la escasa imaginación para los nombres que tenian por alli arriba y dos por el termino "Angel de la Muerte". ¿Se referia al angel que se encargaba de etiquetar almas?

_ Adirael: Uno de los angeles caídos, al servicio de Beelzebub. _

_ Amudiel: Un ángel caído._

Impresionante la cantidad de información que otorga el autor sobre estos dos.

_ Amy: Uno de los ángeles caídos, en un tiempo perteneciente al Coro de __los Angeles y al Coro de los Poderes. Le reveló a Salomón, que volvera a su __gloria en el cielo, dentro de 1200 años.  
__Ananel: Perteneciente al Orden de los Arcángeles, enseñó a pecar a los __seres humanos. _

.-…

Me entro un ataque de risa tras leer lo que habia echo Ananel. Estube un buen rato riendo sin parar. Un monton de escenas extrañas se me pasaron por la cabeza con las diferentes ideas de pecados que tenia y como un angel podria enseñarlas. Cuando logre contenerme y me seque las lagrimas de tanto reir, continue leyendo.

_Araxiel: Uno de los ángeles caídos.  
__Araziel: Uno de los ángeles, que sostuvo relaciones prohibidas con las __hijas de los hombres.  
__Asbeel: Uno de los ángeles caídos.  
__Asderel: Uno de los ángeles caídos, que le enseñó a los seres humanos, __el misterio de la Luna._

Y asi un monton de angeles más. No habia mucha información sobre la mayoria de ellos, algunos más bien no tenian más información que la que venia en el titulo del libro. Pase las paginas de angeles que quedaban y comence a leer los demonios.

_ Abigor: Demonio Superior, Duque de los infiernos, hermoso caballero que __lleva lanza de estandarte o cetro, y cabalga sobre un monstruo alado. __Manda 60 legiones infernales. _

.- Duque?

.-Apunta al margen demonio de nivel 7.

Pegue un brinco en el asiento. Le mire, con la mano en el pecho.

.-Se me va a escapar el corazon.

.-Lo dudo – el saco un lapiz, de Dios sabra donde, y me lo tendio – Apunta.

Cogi el lapiz y apunte en el margen de Abigor que era de nivel 7- Los humanos no suelen estar muy informados de las jerarquias demoniacas.

.-Ya.

Me sentia realmente feliz. El estaba alli. Después de dos semanas sin saber nada de el. No quise interrumpir el momento y segui leyendo, mientras el seguia el movimiento de mis ojos.

_ Addu: El Dios Babilonio de la Tormenta, tambien llamado Adad. _

.-Se comio a dos Poderes (n\a: recordad que los Poderes son un tipo de angeles oxo) y por eso tenia ese poder, pero no era más que un demonio nivel 8.

Apunte aquella nueva información, aunque no sabia muy bien para que.

_ Adramelech: Presidente del alto consejo de los diablos, intendente del __guardarropa de Satán. En Sefarvaïm, en Asiria, se le consideraba el __Dios Sol y se quemaban niños en sus altares, en honor a esta Deidad. _

.-No hay ningun consejo de diablos, El hace lo que quiere sin preguntar a nadie. Lo demas es cierto, y es de nivel 8 – volvi a apuntar – lo de guardarropa podria tener una explicación, pero demasiado complicada.

.-Y supongo que no te apetece contarmela.

.-No.

_ Agalariept: Gran general del infierno, comandante de la segunda legión, __tiene el poder de descubrir todos los secretos. _

.-Es un Pandemonium, osea, de nivel 9. Y un cotilla si se me permite decirlo – Sasuke se acomodo en el sofa, junto a mi, sin perder de vista mis movimientos al transcribir sus palabras.

_ Agares: Gran Duque de las regiones del este del infierno. Comanda 31 __legiones. El otorga propiedades, poder, títulos, incita al baile y enseña todos __los lenguajes.Perteneciente al Orden de las Virtudes._

.-Lo de las Virtudes es mentira, porque son angeles. Ahora, le encanta comerselas. Si quieres regalarle algo por su cumpleaños, regalale una Virtud al horno.

.-Eso tambien lo apunto?? – le mire alzando una ceja.

.-Puede que te sea util – dijo dejando ver sus dientes blancos resplandecientes al sonreir – Es de nivel 8.

Asi continuamos durante mucho tiempo, leyendo y anotando cosa sobre demonios. Era más entretenido que los angeles, porque le tenia hay para explicarme lo que no entendia y, como parecia conocer a la mitad del infierno, sabia mucho sobre cada demonio en particular.

.-Pero aquí no estan todos los demonios, cierto??

.-Es imposible reunir a todas las personas que han muerto durante la historia y han ido a parar al infierno en un libro.

.-Todo el que va al infierno se convierte en demonio.

.-Casi con seguridad. Tarde o temprano.

Le mire con interes.

.-Creo que ya te conte que yo tarde 23 años en llegar a la puerta.

.-Si.

.-Bueno, digamos que esta el Infierno en si, que es como una ciudad amurallada interminable, y el camino al infierno, que puede tardarse siglos en atravesar. Puede que te quedes la eternidad atrapado en el, o que tardes 20.000 años en atravesarlo. Hasta que no llegues a la ciudad no te convertiran en demonio.

Cerre el libro y lo deje caer con cuidado sobre la mesa. Me habia olvidado del chocolate, ahora totalmente frio. Pero no tenia ganas de beberlo. Me acomode yo tambien en el sofa, intentando, casi sin darme cuenta, acercarme más a el.

.-Por que me proteges??

.-No te lo voy a contar.

.-Eres cruel

.-Soy un demonio.

.-…

.-Creia que ya te habias echo a la idea.

Suspire. Mi mirada se perdio a la altura de mis rodillas. Gire un poco los hombros y vi sus manos descansando a los lados de su cuerpo. Alarge la mia con cuidado para posarla sobre una de ellas. No le mire, pero como no hizo gesto de apartarme acaricie su fria piel.

.-Estas congelado.

.-Me cuesta mantenerme fresco. Normalmente estoy a unos 40º.

.-Por eso llevas siempre el aire acondicionado??

.-Si.

Acaricie sus nudillos. Su piel era muy blanca, mortecina. Enlace mis dedos con los suyos.

.-Sasuke.

.-Que?

.-Te importaria abrazarme.

.-La verdad es que si.

.-Hagamos un trato.

.-Te escucho.

.-Tu me abrazas y yo me olvido de la explicación de por que me proteges.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me sento sobre sus piernas.

.-Feliz??

.-Se supone que no deberias haberme contentado – me pege disimuladamente contra el.

.-Te abrazaria eternamente sin con ello dejaras de preguntarme, pero supongo que no lo conseguire.

.-No, acabaras contandomelo.

.-Provablemente.

.-Y si sabes que lo haras, por que no me lo dices y dejas de hacerme sufrir??

.-Mi naturaleza es hacer sufrir.

.-Pues conmigo no lo haces, al menos no mucho.

.-Lo se.

.-Es parte del porque, cierto?

.-Puede.

Bufe.

.-Estoy arta.

Me sentia terriblemente mal. Mi cabeza intentaba buscar la manera más rapida e inmediata de hacerle hablar. ¿Cómo convencer a la muerte?

.-Sasuke.

.-Dime.

Me aparte de sus brazos y me puse en pie ante el.

.-Voy a decirlo solo una vez – dije. Necesitaba que mi voz sonara tan firme como la determinación que sentia dentro de mi – Vas a contestarme a tres preguntas o me suicidare.

Sus pupilas se volvieron extremadamente pequeñas por la sorpresa. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños crispados.

.-No eres capaz.

.-Lo soy.

Algo en mi debio indicarle que no mentia. Y es que no lo hacia. ¿Qué más me daba morir? El me nublaba la vista. Llevaba dias sin poder ver o pensar más halla de Sasuke. Aunque muriese, el estaria alli. ¿Para que queria vivir, realmente?

.-Esta bien. Respondere a tres preguntas y tu respetaras tu vida- el alargo una mano.

.-Trato echo – estreche su mano con la mia.

.-Que sepas que acabas de pactar con la muerte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si Harlett, era oi, Dios sabra que escribi para que el ordenador lo convirtiera en eso, pero como últimamente escribo deprisa y sin poder releer al terminar, pues no me da tiempo a ver los errores, gracias xD. Y sobre lo de la Concepción…no era por eso, pero siempre hay lugar para aumentar la natalidad xD. Gracias a todo el mundo por dejarme review, para mi significa mucho sesenta y tantos reviews en solo en tres capitulos cortitos y me anima muchisimo a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este os haya gustado nOn!


	6. Pasado

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 5. Pasado**

Seguia de pie ante el. Tenia que pensar muy bien cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle. No queria cometer ningun error que luego pudiese usar contra mi. El seguia muy tenso, esperando con ansias mal escondidas a que hablase.

.-Quiero saber detalladamente los motivos que te llevan a protegerme.

El agacho la cabeza, como si estubiese en algun programa de televisión y pensase la respuesta más adecuada, o como expresarla.

.-No creo que sea el momento más adecuado para añadir una nueva locura más a tu vida. Sobre todo porque para esta no tengo una respuesta completa.

.-Habla Sasuke. Tenemos un trato.

Suspiro, se paso una mano por el pelo y se levanto. Se acerco hasta mi y tomo mi mano. Pronto estuvimos en medio de una gran habitación repleta de gente. La sala era alta, con un suelo muy pulido. La gente se agolpaba en torno a unas cuerdas que les separaban de los expositores de detrás. Estabamos en un museo.

.-Somos invisibles – dijo mientras me cogia la mano y me arrastraba hasta un expositor. Dentro habia unas cajas de piedra. Me señalo el letrero con la explicación de lo que contenia la exposición. Eran objetos funerarios del siglo V a.C. Después me señalo una de las cajas. Leí espantada. En la tumba rezaba el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke"

.-Tu tumba…

Su dedo volvio a moverse para señalar la lapida de al lado. Sonrio al ver mi reaccion.

.-Te lo dije.

Esta vez la tumba rezaba el nombre de "Haruno Sakura".

.-Sasuke?? –pregunte con un hilo de voz.

.-Hm?

.-Estoy muerta??

.-No. Supongo que eres una reencarnación o algo asi.

.-De quien?? – pregunte, aunque ya suponia la respuesta.

.-De mi esposa.

Me quede contemplando ambos nombres largo rato. ¿Cómo¿Cómo podia haber nacido dos veces?

.-No se por que, pero vuelves a estar aquí. La historia es larga y demasiado dura para querer contartela. Me alegro de que no lo recuerdes. Te busque durante mucho tiempo a mi llegada, pero no te encontre. Supuse que estabas en el cielo. Para mi esta siendo muy duro volver a verte, Sakura.

Le mire. Aquello era demasiado. Habia vivido dos veces, y una de ellas habia estado casada con la muerte. ¿Qué nos habria ocurrido¿Tan terrible podia haber sido como para poder ver dolor en los ojos de la muerte al recordarlo?

.-Tienes derecho a dos preguntas más – me dijo. Yo seguia mirando fijamente el expositor.

.-Cuentamelo, por favor - el me volvio a coger la mano. Estabamos en un valle costero.

.-Aquí estaba nuestra casa.

Habia huellas de haber habido excavaciones alguna vez, pero el valle permanecia intacto.

.-Sobreviviamos del mar y de lo que daba el bosque. Eramos una aldea pequeña. Tu eras de un grupo que vivia en las montañas, algo más al norte. En otoño bajaban a cambiar comida y herramientas. Asi te conoci. Venias con tus padres a vender botas de cuero y algunas mantas hechas a mano. Acampasteis por alli – dijo señalando un recoveco en la ladera- La segunda noche, un grupo de guerreros de una aldea más lejana nos ataco, buscando encontrar comida para el invierno. Tu eras bastante más joven que yo.

.-Cuanto??

.-...no estoy seguro, pero por lo menos cinco años más joven.

.-Y cuantos tenias??

.-Creo que 17.

Me mantube en silencio.

.-Era una niña…

.-En aquella epoca lo anormal es que aun no estubiese casado y con hijos – suspiro y volvio a hundir la vista en la montaña – Te saque de debajo del carro donde tu padre te habia escondido. Corri contigo en brazos hacia una barca que habiamos preparado de improvisto para mujeres y niños.

.-Y mi madre??

.-Ya estaba muerta – esta vez fui yo la que perdio la vista en la lejania- Te subi a la barca y ayude a alejarlas de la orilla. Os llevamos hasta una pequeña entrada más al este – dijo señalando la montaña que se introducia en el mar- Os dejamos alli con algunos chicos demasiado jóvenes para ser util y volvimos a intentar ayudar, pero ya habian matado a muchos y no encontraron casi nada que llevarse. Por la mañana enterramos los cuerpos e intentamos recostruir las casas, al menos para resguardarnos del frio. Muchos niños quedaron sin padre, o sin madre, pero tu te habias quedado sin familia, y decias no tener a nadie más, asi que me quede contigo. Eras una niña, que dejo de serlo muy pronto, cariñosa y agradable, y pronto comence a quererte. Me senti muy feliz el dia que descubri que me correspondias – le mire, pero el no se volvio hacia mi, siguió mirando la nada- Nuestra muerte no fue nada especial, aunque si temprana, unos cuatro años después una nueva orda de guerreros de otras aldeas volvieron a arrasar la aldea. No se lo que te ocurrio a ti, yo mori primero.

.-Hay algo más en mi muerte que te corroe por dentro – le dije poniendo delante de el, obligandole a mirarme.

.-Estabas embarazada.

Ya me habia imaginado algo asi. Me era tan distante aquella situación. No podia imaginarme a mi misma embarazada con dieciséis años esperando a un hijo, casada, viviendo de una manera tan humilde. Asesinada por una orda de hombres hambrientos.

.-Te protegi todo lo que pude, pero eran muchos.

Habiamos llegado a la cuestion. No solo era el hecho de habermos perdido, sino tambien su orgullo herido por no haber podido protegernos.

.-Y que hay de demonio en un hombre que protege a su familia, dime Sasuke Uchiha, por qué acabaste en el infierno??

.-No lo se.

.-Tengo derecho a una pregunta más.

.-Pues tendras que preguntar otra, porque hay muchos vacios en mi cabeza, hace demasiado tiempo de todo esto, solo recuerdo momentos contigo y algunos de mi niñez.

.-Llevame a casa.

Me cogio de la mano y aparecimos en mi salon. Me deje caer sobre el sofa. Estaba cansada y aturdida. No era más feliz por saber todo aquello. Es más, sentia una terrible punzada en el pecho. Ahora habia muchas más preguntas que responder, y que Sasuke parecia no poder contestar. Se sento a mi lado. Me acerque a el y extendi mis brazos hacia su cuello. El me paso su mano por mi espalda y me sento sobre sus piernas, abrazandome. Estube asi, acurrucada en el hueco de su cuello, mucho tiempo, intentando no pensar en nada sin mucho éxito. Estaba casi dormitando sobre el cuando senti su mano enredarse en mi pelo y acariciar mi nuca. Me hizo sentir muy bien. Deje que siguiese acariciandome y lamente que parase. Temi que tubiese que irse. Me separe un poco de el para poder verle la cara.

.-Tengo mi tercera pregunta.

.-Adelante.

.-Antes de decirla e de asegurarme de ciertas cosas.

.-Bien.

.-La muerte, tanto brazo izquierdo como derecho, teneis un libro con el historial de cada persona.

.-Si.

.-Conoceis todos los nombres que estan en vuestro libro.

.-Si.

.-Entonces, contestame, estoy destinada al infierno?

.-No – tardo en decirlo. Creo que reaccione mal, porque aquello me entristecio. Significaba que era una buena persona, pero no estaba segura de saber a donde queria ir- Aunque eso no significa nada. Eres joven, y los nombres viajan de un libro a otro durante toda la vida.

.-Si ahora hiciese cosas malas acabaria en tu libro?

.-Se han acabado tus preguntas, y no seas estupida, tienes que ser tu misma. Luego ya vendran las consecuencias.

.-Aunque lo más probable es que una banda de demonios se coman mi alma y no valla a ningun sitio, cierto.

.-…Cierto.

.-Me duele la cabeza.

.-Es logico. Deberias descansar. Tal vez me pase un par de semanas sin venir.

.-No!

Me abrace a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando el estaba cerca me sentia bien. A salvo. El calor de su piel me hacia adormecerme y me gustaba la sensación que provocaban sus brazos en mi al rodearme. El calor de su piel. Volvi a separarme de su pecho.

.-Estas caliente – pase una de mis manos por su cara- Y tu piel tiene un tono rojizo que no habia visto antes.

.-Te dije que me costaba mantenerme a temperatura ambiente.

.-Es malo??

.-…no, pero puede que me salgan cuernos – sonrio, y sus dientes me parecieron más blancos y marcados que de costumbre.

.-Te transformas en algo que no es de apariencia humana?

.-No es tan distinto. Y creia que se habian acabado las preguntas.

Suspire y me deje caer contra el de nuevo.

.-Sasuke?

.-Hm?

.-Te importaria besarme?

.-Desde luego.

Eso no me sento bien. Aprete sin querer su antebrazo entre mis dedos y el rio.

.-No te ofendas, pero hueles a humana. Deberias buscarte un novio que estubiese vivo.

.-Si ese es el impedimento tiene rapida solucion.

.-Creo que no. Creo que se te olvida el trato que has hecho con un tipo con guadaña vestido de negro. Nada de suicidios, tanto directos como indirectos.

.-No hablamos nada de suicidios indirectos – le dije frunciendo los labios. El poso sus dedos sobre mi cara y acaricio mi mejilla. Por un momento senti su dolor. Y un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.

.-Los demonios solo sentimos dolor, hambre, frio, calor, ansiedad, furia, rabia, y todos los sentimientos malos que puedas imaginarte. Todo lo que siento por ti se transforma en dolor.

Aquello era una cruel declaracion de amor. Me amaba tanto que solo sentia un terrible y desfigurante dolor, eso era lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo habia llegado todo hasta ese punto? Una lagrima perdida descendio por uno de mis ojos. Empezaba a pensar que mi cuerpo ya no era ni mio. Ya no sabia que era logico y que no lo era. Algo comenzo a pitar con fuerza sobre la comoda del recividor.

.-Mi busca…

.-Pensaba que estabas de vacaciones.

.-Debe de haber ocurrido algo muy gordo para que me llamen.

.-Estas cansada, deberias quedarte.

.-No, tengo que ir.

Me aparte de el y fui a coger el busca.

.-Supongo que nos veremos por el hospital.

.-Supongo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, últimamente me viene la inspiración a la hora de cenar xD. Aquí me teneis con una mano en el teclado y la otra en el tenedor xD. Espero que este capitulo os guste, era una parte que tenia ganas de escribir, aunque creo que me e quedado corta. Bueno, ya me direis, dejad review y gracias a todos los que lo haceis normalmente y os animo a los que no lo haceis, vuestra opinión me importa mucho, de verdad.


	7. Sasuke

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 6. Sasuke**

Sali de casa. El ya habia desaparecido. Pense que podia haberme llevado y asi ahorrarme el taxi. Las calles estaban abarritadas de coches y tarde casi el doble de lo normal en llegar. Entre corriendo y dos de las enfermeras me miraron sorprendidas al ver mis prisas. Mire a los lados de la sala de urgencias, que no estaba muy llena.

.-Haruno, Tsunade quiere verte – dijo una de las chicas de la recepcion.

Me dirigi al ascensor para subir hasta el despacho de mi jefa. Toque a la puerta y espere respuesta. Ella misma abrio.

.-Sientate – me indico despacio y con voz neutra. Le obedeci y ella cerro la puerta detrás de nosotras. Fue muy despacio hasta su asiento, sentandose con la misma lentitud y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

.-Sakura, eres feliz con este trabajo?

.-Claro, es lo que siempre e querido ser.

.-Veras, creo que cada uno tiene su sitio en el mundo, y que este no es el tuyo.

Le mire sorprendida. Aquello me habia dolido.

.-Si quiere usted despedirme digalo rapido.

Me miro fijamente, con sus enormes ojos.

.-Creia que te sentirias bastante fuera de lugar.

.-Fuera de lugar.

Volvio a mirarme fijamente.

.-Olvida todo lo que te he dicho – dijo sin dejar de mirarme fijamente- Si tu te sientes bien aquí no hay por que echarte. Puedes irte.

Me quede sentada unos segundos más, con la boca semiabierta. Sabia que lo que iba a decir era una estupidez, pero la palabra se me habia venido a la cabeza ella sola.

.-Es usted una Virtud?

Hasta entonces no habia podido pensar que su rostro extremadamente liso para su edad, su vitalidad, su piel blanca y sus brillantes ojos pudiesen ser señal de que no estaba viva, de que era un angel. Ahora no me parecia tan humana. Ella suspiro y saco una hoja, supuse que de despido, de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

.-Entiendes mis motivos, no?

.-Para nada. Para mi no tiene ningun sentido dejar de ejercer mi trabajo, que creo que no lo hago tan mal, por el mero hecho de saber que mi jefa esta "muerta".

.-No compliques más las cosas. Si quieres un consejo cambia de profesion.Eres una chica inteligente y joven, aun estas a tiempo.

Sin coger la hoja sali de la habitación dando un portazo. Baje por las escaleras lo más rapido que pude. ¿Pero que le estaba ocurriendo al mundo? Ya se que la situación era extremadamente extraña, pero no queria que mi vida cambiase tanto. Mi trabajo me gustaba. Y me gustaba de verdad.

Sali a la calle y comenze a caminar con la mano levantada buscando un taxi. Poco después paro uno a mi lado y subi.

Apenas habia cerrado la puerta cuando el taxi dejo de ser un taxi para convertirse en un deportido gris metalizado. Mire hacia el conductor. La mano derecha.

Habia caido como una estupida.

.-Se que la situación no es muy comoda pero e de hablar contigo.

No dije nada. El coche comenzo a andar en lo que parecia direccion a mi casa.

.-No hay muchas opciones para ti. Tarde o temprano acabaran matandote. De ti depende cuando y tal vez donde. No preferirias elegir tu propia muerte?

Segui sin hablar, mirando al frente. Que pregunta más estupida.

.-Quiero decir que si te matas al menos conservaras tu alma.

.-Lo siento, ya e jurado no suicidarme, y me temo que me seria difícil romper la promesa. Y no es que yo no quiera – le dije con mirada elocuente.

.-No sabes de lo que hablas. Quien no hubiese querido elegir su muerte?

Los oidos comenzaron a pitarme. El seguia hablando, pero yo no comprendia lo que decia. Sentia una gran presion en la cabeza y comence a marearme. El me miro, y dijo algo, pero yo apenas podia ver ya sus labios moviendose. Un fogonazo de luz fue lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme. O lo que sea que me ocurriese.

Estaba en medio de lo que parecia una calle de la epoca feudal de japon. Unos guardias a caballo atravesaron mi cuerpo sin dañarlo. Estaba pero no estaba alli. Algo me hizo seguir a los caballeros. Estaba como en un sueño, y mis piernas se movian solas como si siguiesen el camino establecido de una exposición. Llegue hasta una enorme casa feudal y entre atravesando la puerta. Los soldados estaban en el patio, aun bajando de sus caballos. Después los segui entrando en la casa. Una mujer se acerco a ellos a todo correr.

.-Lo teneis??

.-Si – uno de ellos saco una cajita de sus ropas y se la tendio a la muchacha.

.-Muchisimas gracias, podeis descansar aquí – dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación cercana. Después hizo una leve reverencia y se alejo a toda prisa por el pasillo de la casa.

Fui tras de ella y sus pasos me condujeron hasta una habitación oscura y con poca luz. El ambiente estaba bastante cargado y habia mucha gente ante un lecho.

.-Señora, han traido la medicina.

Una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos rojizos y mirada grisacea se levanto para coger la cajita que traia la criada. La abrio con sumo cuidado y cogio un frasquito que habia dentro.

.-Esto es, doctor??

El hombre más anciano de la sala se volvio hacia ella para recoger el frasquito que le ofrecia.

.-Si, esto es.

Me fije en que habia un hombre, que en su juventud debia de haber sido rubio, paseando por el fondo de la habitación, notablemente nervioso. Y por primera vez me fije en el centro de todas las miradas. Un muchacho, algo más joven que yo, estaba tendido en el lecho. Sudaba horriblemente. Sus ojos azules estaban desenfocados y parecia tener problemas para respirar.

.-Si no hace efecto no sobrevivira a esta noche.

.-Doctor, usted dijo…

.-La medicina no es una ciencia exacta, al menos no la que yo conozco.

.-Lleva asi casi un año!! – bramo el hombre, deteniendo su paseo- Usted y el resto de medicos no hacen más que meterle porquerias en el cuerpo, y no a mejorado ni una pizca!!

.-Pero aun sigue vivo – dijo el doctor, acercandose al enfermo para suministrarle el medicamento.

Una enfermedad de un año. La mano derecha de la muerte hubiese deseado poder elegir otra muerte. Supuse que habria pasado dias enteros soñando con que todo acabase, con morir de una vez. Creo que todos prefeririamos una muerte rapida, ya que tenemos que morir.

.-Naruto, aguanta cariño – la madre del chico, la mujer del pelo rojizo, cogio la mano de su hijo y se quedo junto a el. (N/A: siento cargarme el momento "dramatico" pero hay que comentar que no es una sorpresa que sea Naruto, verdad xD?)

No sabia como pero parecia estar inmersa en los recuerdos de la muerte. Contemple los siguientes dos dias. Entre los vómitos, delirios, tos ronca, la incapacidad para respirar, y más fiebre se llevaron la vida del joven.

Y entonces yo desperte. El habia puesto su mano sobre mi y me miraba asustado. Me sentia bastante empatica hacia el, ahora que conocia lo que le habia pasado.

.-Si, me encantaria poder elegir mi muerte, pero aun no tiene sentido que elija. Aun no es mi hora. Necesito saber muchas cosas más antes de dejar que me lleveis.

Nos sobresalto un ruido tremendo. Sasuke estaba al otro lado de Naruto. Habia arrancado la puerta del piloto de cuajo y la habia lanzado por los aires, callendo sobre otro coche. Saco de un fuerte tiron al rubio del coche y lo lanzo contra el asfalto, que se iba levantando por la fuerza del impacto. Yo estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder moverme de mi sitio. La piel de Sasuke estaba del tono más rojo que habia visto hasta entonces.

.-Sal – me dijo con una voz ronca y casi de ultratumba. Asenti con la cabeza y abri la puerta del copiloto para salir. Naruto se habia levantado y ahora miraba a Sasuke sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Se ajusto la chaqueta, que debia de ser antibalas o algo asi porque no habia sufrido ningun rasguño. Se acerco con paso tranquilo hacia nosotros y Sasuke me señalo el portal de mi casa.

.-Entra y esperame arriba.

.-Que vas a hacer?

.-Entra.

No me gustaba que me ordenase lo que tenia que hacer, asi que no me movi del sitio.

.-Que vas a hacer, Sasuke?

.-Sasuke… - repitio Naruto, que ya estaba casi a nuestra altura – Tu nombre mortal?

No sabia si habia metido la pata o no, asi que registre el rostro de mi difunto esposo para intentar descubrirlo. El tambien habia adoptado una mascara de indiferencia absoluta, y esperaba con aire defensivo a que llegase hasta nuestra altura.

.-Creia que habiamos quedado en que yo me encargaba de ella.

.-Más bien dejaste claro que no tenias intencion de hacer nada.

.-Ya ves que no.

.-No creas que voy a dejarte tiempo para embaucarla. No permitire que la uses para destruirme. Antes la destruire yo a ella. Sea como sea.

.-Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo en el puesto, porque tienes el ego por las nubes. No me interesa para nada que vivas o mueras, estupido. Y ahora largate o no me sera necesario utilizarla para arrancarte las alas.

.-Tal vez yo lleve demasiado, pero tu llevas muy poco. No sabes de lo que hablas – ajito la cabeza en señal negativa- Pero alla tu – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke corrio hacia mi, más rapido que cualquier ser vivo, y me arrastro en bolandas escaleras arriba. Saco mi puerta de los postigos de un tiron y me dejo en el sofa. Antes de que me diera cuenta habia vuelto a colocar la puerta en su sitio y miraba por la ventana con aire alarmado.

.-Tengo que subir un momento – se volvio para mirarme – no tardare ni cinco minutos. No te muevas.

Y asi me quede yo, petrificada en el sofa, durante los escasos minutos que paso fuera. A su vuelta su piel volvia a ser perfectamente nivea.

.-Que comeis los demonios?? – pregunte sin pensarlo.

.-Quedamos en que la ronda de preguntas habia acabado - me lance hasta su cuello y me acurruque entre sus brazos – No se si esto termina de ser bueno para ti.

.-El que?

.-Amarme.

.-Crees que te amo?

.-No es asi?

.-Si, si lo es.

Me aprete más contra su pecho y el paso su brazo por mi espalda.

.-Eres muy bueno y tranquilo conmigo, pero tu no eres asi normalmente, cierto?

.-Soy un demonio.

.-Todo lo solucionas diciendo eso.

.-Es que es una explicación logica y detallada. Demonio igual a cosas malas. Cosas malas igual a no ser bueno y tranquilo normalmente.

.-En vida tambien eras solo bueno y tranquilo conmigo?

.-No lo se.

Me quede en silencio respirando el extraño olor que emanaba de el. No era ni agradable ni desagradable, simplemente extraño, y a mi me gustaba olerlo.

.-Tal vez yo pueda saberlo – se volvio hacia mi rostro con una de sus miradas de fingido interes – Lo digo en serio.

Me sente sobre sus rodillas y pegué mi frente a la suya.

.-Quiero que pienses intensamente en tu pasado – alzo una ceja y cerro los ojos – Pero hazlo en serio – le dije cuando vi que no surtia resultado.

.-Se puede saber que pretendes conseguir??

.-Piensa en momentos muy duros de tu vida. No se, si perdiste algun familiar, ataques a la aldea…Hazle un resumen a tu vida y piensa en momentos muy intensos.

Parecia que esta vez me estaba tomando un poco mas en serio. Cogi su mano y el se agarro a la mia. No veia ningun sentimiento en su cara, pero al menos si concentración. Alguna que otra vez senti su ceño fruncirse bajo el mio. Empezaro a pitarme los oidos y a nublárseme la vista.

Estaba en el valle de esa misma mañana, pero ahora habia mucha más actividad en el. Habia unas rudimentarias casitas no muy lejos de la costa pegadas a uno de los flancos de la montaña. Se veian a los hombres en las barcas, no muy lejos de la orilla, pescando. Alguna muchacha con un niño entre las faldas recogia fruta de los arbustos cercanos. Entonces vi a Sasuke. Estaba sentado en una roca a la orilla del mar, arreglando una red. Me acerque hasta el, pero mis dedos le atravesaron. Era más joven que ahora, estaba algo sucio y desde luego sus ropas no eran el elegante traje de chaqueta que solia llevar, pero estaba más musculoso e incluso me parecio más alto. Sus ojos negros brillaban como los de cualquier otra persona y su piel, aunque clara, no era la de un muerto. Era el cuerpo de un joven vivo y atractivo, que trabajaba par aganarse la vida como podia.

.-Has acabado ya??

Un hombre algo mayor acababa de llegar con una barca y sacaba el pescado conseguido en una cesta.

.-Casi, padre.

.-Pues acaba pronto, necesitamos leña.

.-Si – dijo con voz cansada pegando una puntada más a la red rota – Podias mandar a Itachi – dijo mientras su padre amarraba la barca. El hombre tosio un par de veces antes de contestar.

.-Si logras encontrarle, diselo por mi.

Sasuke estubo un rato más arreglando la red. Luego la doblo con maestria y fue a dejarla a lo que debia ser su casa. Era una de las chozas más grandes, aun asi pequeña. Después se dirigio hacia la arboleda cercana. Tendio un fardon en el suelo donde iba echando ramas, y cuando ya no quedo nada más que recoger, cogio el hacha y comenzo a descuartizar un tronco caido. Me sente sobre otro tronco cercano a verle trabajar. De vez en cuando se pasaba el brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor y sus musculos se tensaban cada vez que dejaba caer con fuerza el hacha. Un caballo gris aparecio entre los arboles. Un muchacho de cabello tan oscuro como el suyo y pelo largo se bajo de el.

.-Trabajando como un burro, hermano?

.-Alguien tiene que hacer, imbecil.

Debia ser Itachi. Se acerco hasta el fardon, lo cogio por un estremo y lo sacudio, tirando todos los troncos recogidos colina abajo.

.-Que te diviertas – dijo antes de volver a subirse al caballo. Sasuke tubo una reaccion que yo nunca hubiese imaginado salir de el. Cogio algunas piedras del suelo a gran velocidad y comenzo a lanzarselas al caballo que se encabrio tirando a Itachi al suelo. Sasuke se lanzo contra el, y comenzo a golpearle en la cara, con los nudillos apretados. Asi siguieron un buen rato. Itachi habia logrado salir de debajo de su hermano y lo habia empujado y ayudandose de un tronco del suelo logro tirarle. Itachi no poseia el atletico cuerpo de Sasuke, moldeado por el trabajo, pero era igual de rapido y parecia tener más experiencia. Gracias a Dios llegaron otros chicos de la aldea y los detubieron. Su padre llego poco después.

.-Que demonios estais haciendo??

Sasuke, al que le sangraba el labio, comenzo a explicarle a su padre lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que el hombre creia más a este que a Itachi, que ni siquiera se molesto en intentar desmentir las palabras de su hermano. Mi suegro se acerco hasta el caballo y lo cogio por las rusticas riendas.

.-Largate de aquí Itachi, y ni se te ocurra volver. Si no vas a ser util para la aldea no hay ningun motivo para que estes aquí.

El aludido se seco la sangre de la nariz y se fue sin mediar palabra. Sasuke cogio el fardo y comenzo a recoger los troncos de nuevo. Su padre se agacho para ayudarle tambien, tras atar al caballo.

.-No – Sasuke se acerco a el y le levanto – Puedo yo, tu descansa – una tos ronca le dio la razon a Sasuke.

.-Maldito Itachi.

.-Dejalo, vete a casa y descansa, ire en seguida.

El padre de Sasuke murio dos dias después, a pesar de no ser viejo. Sasuke le enterro en un arcon de piedra como el que habiamos visto en la exposición y alguien tallo con la rustica escritura del momento el nombre y la fecha.

Segui mas dias en aquel mundo. La aldea no llegaba ni a ochenta personas, pero más de una y de dos muchachas se acercaban diariamente hasta Sasuke. Unas le traian comida, con la escusa de que un hombre no podia estar sin una mujer que le cuidase. El no les hacia ni puñetero caso, para mi regocijo. Les contestaba mal y la mitad de las veces no aceptaba lo que le traian. Un dia dos hombres cargados con fardos en una vieja carreta pasaron atravesando el bosque. Sasuke estaba alli cazando. Los espio un buen rato desde lo alto de la ladera del bosque. Parecia que llevaban comida y ropa. No se que se le pasaria por la cabeza, pero Sasuke se agazapo entre los arboles hasta ponerse tras los dos hombres. Después armo una flecha en su sencillo arco y disparo al hombre entre los hombros. Al otro le lanzo una piedra para aturdirle y que le diese tiempo a volver a armar el arco. Una vez hubo disparado a ambos se acerco y los remato con el cuchillo que usaba para quitarle la piel a los animales. Escondio los cadáveres en una fosa en lo más profundo de la arboleda y después la lleno de hojarasca. Cogio el carro y se fue hacia la aldea. Los demas vecinos se fijaron en el cuando paso por delante de las casas hasta la suya. Mientras descargaba los fardos unos cuantos de los jóvenes de la aldea, que no debian de tener más de 17 años y ya tenian hijos de los que cuidar.

.-De donde has sacado esto??

.-Me lo trajo mi hermano.

.-Tu hermano? – pregunto uno, incredulo.

.-Si. Me lo debia.

Si decir nada más abrio los fardos para comprobar lo que traian. Guardo toda la comida que pudo y algo de ropa y algunas herramientas y lo que sobro lo volvio a montar en la carreta, ordenados y se sento ante su casa. Algunas de las chicas se acercaron, curiosas.

.-Que es todo esto, Sasuke kun?

.-Quieres comprar algo??

.-Lo vendes?? – dijo ilusionada y comenzo a mirar la ropa, inquisitiva.

Logro vender por algunas monedas ropa a las muchachas y herramientas a los mozos, la comida le costo más, pero aquellos con familias más grandes, que se veian más apretados para el invierno, no tubieron más remedio.

Dias después comenzo a levantarse un viento frio. Ya pocos salian a pescar, y las mujeres y niños se quedaban en casa. En aquellos dias llego una pequeña caravana desde las montañas. Y entre ellos estabamos mi familia y yo. A la mañana siguiente de nuestra llegada Sasuke se acerco hasta el puesto de mi padre. Yo estaba haciendo cestas con mi madre y Sasuke ni reparo en mi. Cambio con mi padre comida por un cesto nuevo para pescar y una alfombra. El cesto aun no estaba terminado y aquella tarde me mandaron a llevarselo. Que quereis que os diga, pero era una niña muy mona. Vale que estaba algo sucia y desnutrida, pero aun asi era mas kuka. Sasuke estaba arreglando una silla cuando llegue a dejarle el cesto. El no me dirigio la palabra, y yo me quede parada en la puerta esperando un "gracias" o algo. Como no contestaba y hacia frio me volvi con mis padres. Por la noche llego la orda de guerreros. Uno de ellos era Itachi. Lo quemaron todo y el caos era enorme. Pronto perdi a Sasuke de vista entre el gentio y el humo. Me aleje hacia donde estaba la caravana de comerciantes, sabiendo que el iria alli. Cuando llegue mi madre ya estaba agonizante, atravesada por una lanza. Yo lloriqueaba encima suya y no habia ni rastro de mi padre. Sasuke aparecio saltando entre las llamas. No habia venido a ver si quedaba alguien con vida, sino a registrar las carretas en busca de armas. Encontro una espada semidecente y se dispuso a alejarse. Mi madre le agarro una pierna, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

.-Por favor, llevatela – Sasuke se volvio a mirarla – Por favor, no permitas que le ocurra nada – sus ojos negros se volvieron hasta los mios verdes y llenos de lagrimas.

.-Esta bien – dijo simplemente y me subio a su espalda. Yo me acurruque contra el, como solia hacer ahora, y cerre los ojos. Llegamos hasta la playa, donde habia menos humo. El me subio a su barca. Algunas jóvenes de la aldea se acercaron hasta el y le pidieron que les dejase subir. Habia otras dos barcas que se alejaban. Las chicas, desesperadas, metian a sus hijos en la barca, pero Sasuke los saco y los tiro al agua.

.-No quiero peso!!  
Las muchachas suplicaban con sus hijos en los brazos, pero Sasuke ya habia empezado a remar y alejarse de la costa. Me habia mentido. El muy rastrero me habia mentido. Si aquello no hubiese sido una especie de sueño, hubiese comenzado a llorar. Sasuke llevo la barca hasta una ensenada y alli la ato a unas rocas.

.-Espera aquí y no te muevas, y deja de llorar – me dijo antes de bajar de la barca e irse camino de la aldea. Le segui hasta la aldea. Alli se las ingenio para matar a Itachi e, incoscientemente, salvo a algunas personas mientras mataba a algun que otro soldado más.

Por la mañana regreso a por mi, o más bien a por la barca. Creo que ya ni recordaba que yo estaba alli.

De repente volvi al sofa de mi casa. El me aferraba los brazos, con fuerza. Me miraba muy serio.

.-Creo que ya has visto bastante por hoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gooomen, ayer estube todo el santo dia sin internet, que aburrimiento TOT, y no pude subir el capitulo. Al menos e tenido tiempo de hacerlo algo más largo, asi que espero que compense xD, lo siento, os e fallado TOT!!


	8. Futuro

Zoe saca una pizarra y la pone delante de los lectores. Va escribiendo:

_Motivos por los que los capitulos del fic no son más largos mientras que en otros fics que he escrito últimamente si._

_1.En verano no hago ni el huevo y tengo todo el tiempo ke me da la gana  
2.Tardo como dos horas en hacer un capitulo largo y en condiciones  
3.Bachillerato y dos horas dedicadas al fic notas catastroficas_

Me encantaria poder dedicarle más tiempo a escribir capitulos más largos, pero es que, como siempre digo, los dias deberian tener 48h. Me gusta tanto la historia como a vosotros y lo que me da coraje es tener que dejar cosas para otro dia porque no tengo tiempo o no explicarlas bien. No solo lo digo por las personas que han dejado review pidiendo capitulos mas largos, que estan en su derecho y me encantaria poder contentarles, que a todos nos gustan los fics con capitulos que nos duren mas de diez minutos, sino tambien porque a mi tambien me sabe a poco los capitulos que estoy haciendo y queria autoconvencerme de que no puedo hacer mas xD. Daros miles de gracias a todos los que opinais que la trama es genial y que la historia es original y disculpas por la ortografia, pero no tengo tiempo ni de repasarlo, y soy antiacentos òxóUU!!! Bueno, que eso, adoro y me llena de satisfacción hacer algo que gusta a los demas, e intentare que siga asi. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 7. Futuro**

El seguia aprisionando mis brazos bajo sus manos. Yo clavaba mi mirada en sus extraños ojos y el en los mios. ¿Por qué se habia enfadado? No tenia derecho a enfadarse. La enfadada deberia ser yo, me habia mentido y no eran mentirijillas tipo santa claus existe, no, era una muy, muy seria. Se trataba de nuestra vida.

.-Creo que despues de esto me debes al menos el saber como demonios pude acabar enamorada de ti.

.-Lo dudo.

.-Por que? No te amaba? Me obligabas? Estaba embarazada tras un acto de lujuria con una niña? No creo que tengas nada más que ocultarme que pueda llegar a impresionarme.

.-No ocurrio nada de eso.

.-Entonces dejame terminar la historia

De nuevo me encontraba en la ensenada donde Sasuke habia puesto a salvo la barca. Tiro de ella conmigo encima a lo largo de la costa hasta llegar a la orilla por la que escapamos la noche anterior. Dejo la barca bien amarrada y luego me miro.

.-Vamos.

Yo, osea, mi yo pequeñita, se quedo en la barca y le tendio los brazos, aun con los ojos rojos.

.-Si quieres quedarte hay por mi no hay problema.

Mi mini yo salio rapida y veloz del bote al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de ella y se agarro con ambas manos a su brazo. El la miro de reojo, pero no la aparto y siguió andando.

Apenas habian sobrevivido una treintena de personas. Más de la mitad de la aldea habia muerto y dedicaron toda la mañana a enterrarlos. Los cadáveres de los asaltantes, que no eran muchos, fueron quemados en una pira al otro lado del valle. Quedaban pocos hombres y todas las chicas que quedaban tenian un niño del que cuidar. Casi todas habian perdido a sus compañeros y se les saltaban las lagrimas al pensar como iban a sobrevivir al invierno.

Se decidio que, al menos para pasar el invierno, cada hombre deberia ocuparse de conseguir comida para el, una de las mujeres y sus pequeños. Dos hombres, con sus propios hijos a los que cuidar, se quejaron. Al final decidieron que si habia demasiada necesidad compartirian la comida entre todos.

.-Lo primero es construir una casa comunal donde poder resguardarnos del frio, que no tardara en llegar.

.-Tardaremos demasiado en construir una casa para tantas personas.

Sasuke, aunque habia escuchado todo lo que estaban decidiendo, ahora estaba sobre los escombros de su casa, cogiendo todo lo que sirviese de algo y pasandoselo a mi mini yo.

.-Entonces que, nos morimos de frio? Y cuando las manadas de lobos se acerquen al bosque buscando comida?

.-Deberiamos romper las barcas y usar la madera, asi no tendriamos tanto trabajo. Las casas quemadas pueden esperar hasta la primavera.

.-Debajo habra sobrevivido algo. Lo mejor seria rebuscar primero si queda comida o algo de abrigo.

Sasuke removio un poco mas con un palo y cuando estubo satisfecho me quito algunas cosas de las manos y me indico con la cabeza que le siguiese.

.-A donde vas Uchiha?? – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

.-No se vosotros, pero yo no voy a esperar aquí a que llege la noche.

.-Y donde demonios piensas meterte? En la madriguera de algun zorro en el bosque?

.-No, en las cuevas de la ladera. No hay ni lobos ni osos desde hace mucho. Que paseis buen invierno- dijo sin parar de caminar ni un solo momento.

Varios de los hombres siguieron a Sasuke, mientras el resto de la aldea se quedaba buscando cosas en los escombros. Llegamos hasta una red de cuevas, no muy profundas, al pie de la montaña que se elevaba ante el valle. Sasuke hizo caso omiso de los demas, que comentaban las ventajas y desventajas de meterse todos alli, y busco un buen rincón. Alli me envolvio en una manta que habia logrado rescatar y me sento en el suelo.

.-No permitas que nadie nos quite el sitio, o moriras de frio, entendido? – yo asenti con la cabeza – Voy a ver que hacen los imbeciles estos.

Al final acabo bajando con el resto a ayudar a transportar las cosas desde la aldea a las cuevas. Una vez instaladas mujeres y niños dentro de la cueva más grande, los hombres cargaron entre todos con grandes piedras desprendidas para intentar hacer más pequeña la entrada a la cueva, para evitar el frio y la entrada de animales salvajes. Las cuevas habian quedado casi a oscuras, asi que empezaron a poner pequeñas piras para alumbrar.

Habian puesto todo en la primera cueva, la más grande. Se las arreglaron para colocar la comida en alto y repartieron la ropa rescatada por el suelo para quitar algo de frio y humedad.

Al margen de aquella actividad colectiva, Sasuke me habia cogido de la mano y nos llevo hasta la siguiente cueva. Esta tenia una esquina muy escondida, casi como una segunda cavidad, y alli solto nuestras escasas pertenencias. Ya habia pasado el medio dia y no habia muchas esperanzas de comer nada ese dia. Sasuke volvio a colocarme en el rincón donde pensaba que me daria menos frio y se dedico a fabricar un nuevo arco, pues el suyo se habia roto. Apenas callo la noche, salio de nuestro rincón y volvio poco despues con algo de carne poco echa y algo de madera. Encendio un pequeño fuego y me cogio en brazos. Comimos en silencio mirando las llamas y despues me ordeno que me durmiese.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke, que se habia levantado pronto y habia vuelto a bajar a lo que quedaba de aldea, me dio un cubo.

.-Voy a salir a cazar, cuando el sol este lo bastante alto y veas que aun no hay mucha gente despierta, baja al rio y llenalo, luego vuelve y no le dejes beber a nadie. Escondelo aquí.

.-Yo puedo beber?? – era la primera vez que me veia hablar, y lo hacia con un acento extraño.

.-Si, pero mejor bebe en el rio y no gastes la que traigas.

Despues de eso salio. Pense que era más interesante quedarse a ver lo que yo hacia que verle pegarle pedradas y disparar contra los pobres animales que se pusieran en su camino. No debian de ser aun las nueve de la mañana cuando me puse en pie, cubo en mano, y sali, despacio y sigilosa de la cueva. Solo me vio el hombre que montaba guardia, pero no me dijo nada. Supongo que porque era extranjera.

Baje obediente hasta el rio que habiamos pasado el dia anterior para llegar hasta alli. Alli meti las manos en el agua helada, estremeciendome con el contacto. Me pase las manos por la cara, en un intento de limpiarla y luego bebi, ayudandome con las manos. El cubo era grande y cargado de agua lo vi una tarea casi imposible para el pequeño y esmirriado cuerpo. Aun asi fui subiendolo, no sin esfuerzo, ladera arriba, parando cada poco tiempo. Hubo veces en las que pense que mi pobre mini yo se partiria en dos por el peso. Me dieron ganas de coger una piedra y lanzarsela al bruto del guardia que no se digno a ayudarme.

Sasuke llego al medio dia. Tras dejar tres ciervos a la entrada de nuestro rincón fue a buscar algo de comida. Una estraña sopa de pescado humeaba en los dos cazos de tosca madera que traia. Despues de comer mi pequeña yo se acurruco en la sucia manta, escondiendo las manos rojas por el peso entre la ropa.

.-Tengo que quitarles la piel y descuartizarlos – dijo Sasuke señalando los ciervos, cuchillo en mano – podias ir a buscar cañas blandas y hacer alguna cesta. Sabes hacerlas, no??

Yo asenti y, perezosamente me sali de la manta y fui a recoger palitos cerca de la puerta de la cueva. Algunos niños que jugaban mientras las mujeres lavaban en el rio se acercaron a mi a curiosear y acabaron ayudandome.

El invierno paso tranquilo pero difícil. Sasuke salio todos los dias que pudo a cazar, hasta que comenzo a nevar. Con las pieles de los ciervos que conseguia habia cubierto el suelo y casi toda la pared de nuestro rincón, evitando asi el frio y la humedad. Las mujeres habian logrado tejer nuevas mantas en el escaso mes que paso antes de que llegasen las nevadas, y Sasuke cambio una grande por todos los ciervos que habia cazado. Seguiamos teniendo derecho a comer de las reservas de la aldea, asi que no pasariamos más hambre que los demas. Con la piel sobrante me hizo unos guantes y unas botas en las frias mañanas que pasabamos en el rincón de la cueva, casi a oscuras. Cuando no tenia nada que hacer se quedaba mirando como mis manitas construian una gran cesta para pescado que estaba haciendo.

Hablabamos poco y agradeci que el tiempo pasase mucho más rapido cuando me aburria de lo que hubiese transcurrido en la realidad. Hubo algun que otro ataque de lobos pero nada más.

Y por fin llego la esperada primavera.

El hielo y la nieve comenzaron a derretirse. Sasuke salia todos los dias muy temprano y volvia muy tarde. Habia decidido construir su nueva choza junto a las rocas de la lengua de tierra que entraba en el mar y que creaba la ensenada más al este. El resto de hombres tambien comenzaron a construir casas, pero tenian que compaginar los trabajos de construccion con la caza y ahora tambien con la pesca para alimentar a la aldea.

Cuando las ultimas nieves hubieron desaparecido las mujeres tambien comenzaron a bajar. Habian elegido una pequeña zona para plantar algunas semillas que habian logrado salvar. Trabajaban la tierra mientras que los niños, a modo de juego, recogian madera o frutas silvestres que empezaban a aparecer.

Sasuke no me bajo a mi hasta que la primera planta de nuestra nueva choza estubo construida. Gracias a la montaña, Sasuke estaba haciendo una bonita obra de ingenieria. El primer piso no era mucho más alto que una persona, pero el segundo era mucho más grande, aprovechando la forma de la montaña. Aun asi la casa se parecia más a la cabaña en un arbol que pudiesen construir unos niños hoy en dia.

Me ordeno que siguiese recogiendo palitos para construir cestas que pensaba comenzar a vender a la aldea cuando estubiese reestablecida.

.-Tenemos que pensar en nuestra superviviencia. Si no vienen comerciantes este otoño iremos nosotros a otras aldeas a vender. Necesitaremos dinero para ropa.

Pronto note que mi mini yo aborrecia tremendamente hacer cestas. Se pasaba todo el rato bostezando y muchas veces se quedaba embobada con cualquier cosa insignificante, deteniendo su trabajo. Un dia que parecia más segura de ella misma que de costumbre se acerco hasta Sasuke:

.-Sasuke kun – le llamo tirandole del pantalón.

.-Que?

.-Puedo hacer las cestas en la playa?? – dijo señalando la orilla- Por favor.

Sasuke miro un momento la playa y despues a mi.

.-Pero no te alejes mucho.

El primer dia le hizo caso, pero cuando estubo segura de que el ya volvia a no preocuparse por ella, se sento detrás de una roca, como si se apoyase. Tras un rato haciendo cestas, y despues de asegurarse de que el no miraba, comenzo a pasear por la playa, recogiend conchas.

Aquello que ella penso que era una travesura aquel invierno les sirvio de mucho. Fueron a otra ciudad a vender cestas y collares que hacia con las conchas recogidas y consiguieron ropa y herramientas, ademas de cereales y frutos secos.

Tras asegurarme de que nuestra vida habia alcanzado un cierto grado de normalidad deje que los recuerdos de Sasuke pasasen a gran velocidad ante mi. Pare dos o tres años despues.

Mi mini yo ya habia alcanzado los quince años seguramente. Ahora tenia el aspecto de cualquiera de las muchachas que le habian pedido a Sasuke que salvase a sus hijos muchos años atrás. La aldea habia vuelto a crecer, y ya casi volvia a tener el mismo numero de habitantes. Aunque nuestra casa era la más alejada y la más cercana al mar, muchos habian seguido el ejemplo de construir apoyados en la pequeña montaña para poder construir más alto.

Aquel dia sali con un cacharro de metal apoyado en la cintura y agarrado con una sola mano hacia la playa. Me sente en una roca a esperar, mientras me pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Poco despues Sasuke aparecio con el bote de pesca y la cesta bien cargada. Comimos alli mismo, sentados en las rocas, una especie de estofado que habia traido, mientras el olor a mar y el aire fresco nos acariciaba. Luego llevamos la cesta hasta la puerta de la casa. Yo me sente alli, con un hilado en las manos y Sasuke se tumbo a dormir un rato en el interior. Pronto se vendio casi todo el pescado, y el sobrante sirvio para la cena.

.-Sakura? – me dijo, recostado en el suelo, mientras yo seguia tejiendo, sentada en una silla.

.-Que ocurre?

.-No hay ningun chico de la aldea que te guste?

.-Por que iba a gustarme nadie de la aldea?

.-Tienes ya dieciséis años.

.-Diecisiete dentro de poco – le recorde.

.-Ya deberias tener algun hijo.

.-Para que? Tengo bastante con cuidar de ti – dijo sonriendole.

.-Me extraña que aun no te hallas ido.

.-Con quien estaria mejor que contigo? – solte el hilado y me tumbe junto a el en el suelo.

.-Eres bonita – dijo el simplemente, sin mirarme – y buena.

.-Tu siempre me estas cuidando.

.-No creo que se pueda llamar cuidar.

.-Al menos me diste un sitio donde vivir cuando no me quedo nada.

Me agarre a su brazo y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

.-Aun recuerdo los ojos de tu madre.

El silencio se adueño de la pequeña estancia, y la necesidad de ambos se hizo casi palpable.

.-Me gustaria que fueses mi compañera.

.-Y a mi serlo.

El se dio la vuelta hacia mi y me apreto contra el, comenzando a besarme. No estaba segura de querer ver el resto y la impaciencia por salir de alli me hizo romper lo que fuese aquello.

Volvia a estar en mi sofa. Pero al menos el tambien estaba hay.

Intente ver al muchacho que me besaba en el suelo de una choza en los ojos de aquel demonio vestido de Armani. Suspire con resignacion.

.-Sasuke.

.-Hm?

.-Ahora que se como eras, y que me hago una idea de cómo eres, he llegado a una conclusión – el me miro sin demasiada ilusion – No tengo ni idea de porque te quiero, y dudo que alguna vez lo sepa.

Me agarre a su corbata y me lance contra su boca esperando el contacto con sus labios y su cuerpo. Pero el me detubo.

.-No pretenderas liarte con la muerte? – me dijo casi con espanto.

Me quede con su mano en mi garganta deteniendome sin acerme daño y agarrada a su corbata.

.-Y eso que más da?

.-Liarse con un muerto tiene nombre y es considerado un problema psicologico.

Segui alli plantada, sin soltarme.

.-Y que piensas hacer?? Ir a la comisaria "hola soy la muerte, la loca esta me a metido mano en el sofa de su casa".

Y entonces comenzo a reirse. Era tan raro como ver a un lobo o cualquier otro depredador reirse. Cuando se detubo me miro socarronamente y me acaricio la nuca.

.-Espera sesenta años o asi, si te conviertes en un angel sexi y apetecible tal vez te haga una visita.

Aprete su corbata entre mis dedos. Horror. No habia caido en eso. No estaba en su lista. En el hipotetico caso de que una panda de demonios hambrientos no deborase mi alma acabaria en el cielo, lejos de el. No, no era esa mi idea de descanso eterno.

.-Sasuke??

.-Hm?

.-Ganan por mucho mis cosas buenas a las malas en esa lista tuya?

.-Eso no se puede decir.

.-Anda, porfi.

.-Eres medico, tu que crees?

Le mire un rato.

.-Tsunade tenia razon- el alzo una ceja – tengo que cambiar de empleo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un palomillazo de capi, mucha explicación de gente muerta de hambre en una cueva, pero bueno, supongo que el final compensa xD. Dejad review nOn!


	9. ACHA SL

**Oishī Jigoku  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 8. ACHA S.L**

Aquella noche dormi muy bien. Me desperte totalmente renovada, con ganas de moverme. Estaba llena de radiante determinación. Habian pasado ya cuatro dias desde la ultima vez que vi a Sasuke.

Habia decidido que no pensaba pasar la eternidad en el cielo, así que llevaba dos dias metida en casa, a base de yogures, replanteandome la vida y aquellas cosas que no debia hacer si queria ir al infierno.

Debia empezar por lo más normal. Tiraria papeles al suelo, no dejaria a las ancianitas sentarse en el tren si yo estaba antes en el asiento, no volveria a trabajar nunca más en el hospital, bueno, y todas las cosas buenas que pudiese hacer durante mi vida diaria. Aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplirlas.

De lo que si estaba segura es de que necesitaba un nuevo empleo. La carta de despido habia llegado a mi casa el dia anterior. Despues de desayunar y ponerme medio decente sali a comprar el periodico y a sentarme en una cafeteria a desayunar. Debia ser un trabajo excéntrico, en el que no ayudase a nadie. Habia muchos anuncios: camareras, cajeras, dependientas, encargada del correo, auxiliar de dentista, ayudante de cocina, limpiadoras, etc, etc. Me daba ya por vencida cuando lei el anuncio de la esquina inferior izquierda.

.-Se busca bibliotecaria para la ACHA S.L

Relei el mensaje un par de veces, pero no daba ningún dato más excepto la direccion. No estaba lejos de alli y me picaba la curiosidad. ¿A quien podia ayudar una bibliotecaria? Es más¿quién iba a las bibliotecas? No cobraria mucho, pero parecia un lugar tranquilo donde poder acabar mis dias sin ayudar a nadie.

Recogi mis cosas y pague la cuenta. Fui andando hasta la direccion indicada en el papel. Era un bajo ruinoso de un edificio del centro. No habia escaparate ni ventanas, unicamente una vieja puerta grande y de madera. Toque un par de veces y espere. Una chica, rubia y no mayor que yo, abrio la puerta. Me miro de arriba abajo con la nariz arrugada y gesto inquisidor.

.-Que quieres?

.-Venia por la oferta de trabajo – dije levantando el periodico.

Ella abrio mucho los ojos.

.-Has podido leerlo??

Mire el periodico y luego a ella con una ceja alzada.

.-Eh…

.-Entra!! – me cogio del cuello de la chaqueta y tiro de mi hacia el interior.

Estabamos en una pequeña habitación con un mostrador al lado de un arco de madera que daba a una gran sala rectangular repleta de libros. Parecia la antigua biblioteca de algun castillo Europeo. Habia una chimenea al fondo, rodeada de sofas y una enorme alfombra cubria todo el suelo.

.-Sientate – me invito ella, y le segui hasta una de las butacas. Ella se sento frente a mi, con los brazos sobre la falda azul marino que llevaba – Alguna vez te has sentido diferente??

.-De que va todo esto?? – pregunte. Ya pasaban bastante cosas raras en mi vida como para cargarle una más.

.-Alguna vez has visto algo que los demas no han visto?

.-Oh, espera, espera, eres una nigromante, hechizera o algo asi – dije rememorando las palabras de Sasuke. Ella carraspeo.

.-Me llamo Ino y soy una Adelantada, si me permites decirlo.

.-Ah! Cierto, se me habia olvidado el nombre, lo siento. Soy Haruno Sakura – dije tendiendole la mano en señal de paz- Y veo angeles, demonios y todo eso.

Ella siguió mirandome con sus enormes ojos, de un azul extraño, casi morado.

.-Lo sabes?

.-Si.

.-Quien te enseño?

.-Em…bueno…un demonio.

.-Cual?

.-Uno muy fuerte…

.-Si sabes su nombre podemos invocarle.

.-Dudo que puedas…

.-Puedo invocar pandemoniums, puedes decir tu lo mismo? – me miro arrugando la nariz de nuevo.

.-Es más fuere que uno de esos.

.-Imposible, seria El Demonio.

.-Creeme que lo es.

.-Eres rara – dijo tras meditarlo durante un par de minutos – Pero necesitamos a alguien nuevo tras la trágica perdida de nuestra ultima bibliotecaria – dijo mirando hacia la chimenea apagada.

.-Que le ocurrio?

.-Se arto de nosotros y se largo a la ACHA de Mexico.

.-Que es ACHA?

.-Oficialmente es Asociación de Historiadores Coleccionistas de Antigüedades, en realidad es la Asociación de Coleccionistas de la Historia de Adelantados.

.-Y eso que significa?

.-Nos dedicamos a recoger todo lo que va ocurriendo. Es que no sabes que cualquier adelantado tiene la obligación de escribir al menos un libro en su vida?

.-Yo no estoy segura de ser una adelantada.

.-Has dicho que ves angeles y demonios, a menos que seas una chiflada con alucinaciones eres una adelantada.

.-Y ya esta, me vais a dar el empleo sin mas?

.-No es muy complicado el trabajo. Cada ACHA son cinco adelantados o bibliotecarios que deben revisar los libros – dijo señalando las estanterías – y vivir sus propias experiencias para escribir su libro.

.-Y pagais?

.-No, pero te enseñaremos a fabricar dinero.

Me quede en el sitio.

.-Una cosa es ver muertos y otra fabricar dinero.

.-Tenemos una maquina que fabrica billetes, los padres de Temari son dueños de un banco, asi que limpiamos el dinero alli.

.-Temari?

.-Ya los iras conociendo. Ademas de nosotras dos estan Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari.

.-Y cuando empiezo?

.-Ya, a ser posible.

Tiro de mi brazo y me llevo por un pasillo entre estanterías hasta un escritorio.

.-Puedes sentarte aquí y escribir leer o lo que te de la gana.

Llego otra chica rubia, algo más alta.

.-A, Temari, ya tenemos nueva bibliotecaria.

.-Un placer – dijo sin muchas ganas sentandose en un lado del escritorio con un libro y buscando una pagina en blanco para seguir escribiendo.

.-Voy a buscarle la llave para que pueda entrar cuando quiera, ahora vengo – dijo Ino antes de perderse entre las estanterías.

Mire los estantes un rato y despues me decidi a preguntarle a Temari.

.-Temari san??

.-Que quieres??

.-Me preguntaba si abria algun libro tipo "Como llegar al infierno en 10 pasos" o algo asi.

Se dio golpecitos con el boli en la barbilla durante unos minutos y luego se levanto.

.-Hay un libro, "Acciones Condenadas"- dijo buscando una estantería mientras yo la seguia. Subio por una escalera que habia apoyada y agarro un volumen no muy grande ni viejo y me lo tendio – que te diviertas – dijo antes de volver a su trabajo.

Yo me sente en el suelo, sin ganas de interrumpirle y comence a leer el indice.

Acciones penadas con el Infierno.

1.- Matar a un Angel

Imposible para mi.

2.- Conocer a El Demonio

Tambien lo veia difícil. Seguian un buen puñado de acciones más hasta que me pare en la numero 23.

23.- Dormir con un Demonio

Busque la pagina que indicaba en el indice que comenzaba con la misma cabecera de este y proseguia asi:

Si hay algo más detestado por cualquier criatura celeste es el fetido olor de los demonios. Cuando un mortal duerme con un demonio de nivel superior al 8 su alma queda infestada de su olor y es repudiado por los cielos.

Contraindicaciones:

.-Puede que el demonio que elija acabe deborandole mientras duerme.

.-Si no queda lo suficientemente apestado con una sola noche necesitara repetir el proceso.

.-Si repite el proceso pueden aparecer extrañas marcas en su piel

.-Las personas que acostumbran a dormir con demonios acaban desarrollando estrañas manias.

Aquello era la solucion. Sasuke era demonio 9.5. Solo tenia que pedirle que se quedase una noche conmigo y todo estaria arreglado. Cerre el volumen y me lo eche al bolso. Me despedi de Temari y coche con Ino cerca de la puerta, que me dio la llave antes de que saliese a toda prisa de alli.

Queria que llegase la noche, pero antes debia encontrar a Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiper corto el capi, gomen, pero hoy si que no tengo tiempo para mas. No merece la pena ni que os pida review xD.


	10. Insomnio

Si hay algo que mas me jode es que teniendo el capitulo hecho la mierda de la pagina no me deje subirlo. Probe como ocho veces ayer, hasta la hora de acostarme, y nada. Me dejaba logearme y cuando le daba a subir el capitulo o cambiar el summari de la historia me salia en blanco la pagina y un mesajito arriba. Agggggggg!!!!! No fue culpa mia no poder postear ayer, asi que matad a los de no a mi TOT!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 9. Insomnio **

Me preguntaba como demonios iba a lograr localizar a Sasuke. Tal vez debería acercarme a algún hospital a ver si le encontraba. Con el libro en el bolso me encamine hacia el hospital más cercano. Apenas había terminado de cruzar la carretera cuando le vi, al otro lado del paso de cebra. Naruto estaba allí de pie, apoyado contra el semáforo, con sus ojos clavados en mí. No podía aminorar el paso ni volver atrás, o me atropellarían. Tal vez eso es lo que el quería. Seguí adelante dispuesta a enfrentarme a el. Abrí la boca para hablar, y luego pensé en que tal vez el resto de la gente no pudiese verle y me tomaran por loca.

.-Tranquila, habla con normalidad – me dijo, adivinando mis temores.

.-Que quieres? – le espete de mala gana.

.-Has elegido ya cual quieres que sea tu muerte?

.-Si. Es más me dirigía a comenzar las preparaciones.

.-Creí que no pensabas suicidarte?

.O no, no puedo, lo prometí. Lo que he dicho es que he elegido mi muerte, y no eres tú. Voy a borrarme de tu lista.

Comencé a andar de nuevo. Ahora no podía ir al hospital por si el me seguia: tal vez metiese en problemas a Sasuke. Continué calle abajo, alejándome del hospital, con el pisándome los talones.

.-Que yo no te caiga bien no es motivo para querer ir al infierno.

.-Desde luego que lo es – ya había soltado demasiado como para contarle la verdad.

.-No puedes ni imaginarte lo terrible que es¿ te has preguntado como debe ser pasar la eternidad únicamente pudiendo sentir dolor?

.-A los dos o tres siglos seguro que uno se acaba acostumbrando.

El no hizo ningún gesto extraño, ni alzo la voz, simplemente siguió detrás de mi.

.-Debes morir.

.-Ya me lo has dejado bastante claro.

.-Lo digo para que te apresures.

.-Y por que no me matas de una vez??

.-Soy un ángel.

.-Eres la muerte.

.-No es tu hora, a menos que lo provoques no puedo llevarte.

Hice un giro brusco por una calle en un intento de que me dejase en paz, pero siguió tras de mi.

.-Se puede saber por que me sigues??

.-Me intriga lo que puedas necesitar preparar antes de morir.

.-Esfúmate.

.-También me pregunto si "Sasuke" acabara apareciendo si sigo mucho tiempo más tras de ti.

Me volví hacia el

.-El acoso seguro que es un pecado, así que déjame en paz!!

.-Es que no sabes que la muerte siempre va tras de ti??

.-Aggg

.-Siempre se donde estas

Atravesé la calle echando a un lado a todo el que se me ponía en medio. No tenia ni idea de a donde iba, pero quería quitarme a aquel pesado de encima.

.-Se que has conocido a los adelantados, y no podemos permitir que te conviertas en uno de ellos. O mueres antes de mañana o se dará la orden para que vengan a buscarte.

.-Y por que intentas convencerme de que me mate?

.-Para que salves tu alma.

.-Por que demonios intentas salvar mi alma??

.-Porque soy un ángel y he de realizar buenos actos.

.-Cualquiera lo diría…

Mire hacia atrás. El se había detenido unos metros antes que yo.

.-Tengo que irme, pero espero que la próxima vez que te vea sea para llevarte hasta las puertas.

Espere unos minutos más después de que desapareciese, mirando el lugar exacto donde su cuerpo se esfumo, para asegurarme de que no volvía. Sentí una mano en mi brazo y me volví para encontrarme con sus ojos negros.

.-Maldito Ksiel…- susurro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, supuse que asi llamaban a Naruto en el otro lado.

.-Te estaba buscando – le dije sin más, agarrandome a el.

.-Que ocurre??

Le resumí mi brevísimo encuentro con los adelantados y mi "nuevo empleo" y después nos sentamos en un banco de un parque. Saque el libro de mi bolso y me lo puse sobre las piernas.

.-Aquí dice – dije mientras buscaba la pagina – que si duermo contigo ire al infierno. Bueno, dice con un demonio, pero creo que tu eres el único del que puedo fiarme de que no me coma.

.-Eso es cuestionable…

Le mire de reojo y el aparto la mirada.

.-Me eliminarías del mundo? Harías que dejase de existir? – le pregunte.

.-No – una respuesta obvia si de verdad me quería como yo esperaba que me quisiese.

.-Pues si quieres que nos veamos allí abajo, duerme conmigo.

.-Arriba.

.-El infierno esta abajo.

.-No.

.-Sasuke, de toda la vida de Dios…

.-Ya te lo explicaran tus nuevos amiguitos, ahora déjame llevarte a casa.

.-Dormirás conmigo?

.-No.

.-Pero por que?

.-No hay ningún motivo por el que desee que tengas la misma suerte que yo.

.-No quiero ser un frió ángel!!

.-Eso no es excusa.

Me plante delante de el, que seguía sentado.

.-Escúchame bien, Ksiel me a dicho claramente que sabe que conozco a los adelantados y que no va a permitir que me convierta en uno de ellos, y que si no muero antes de mañana vendrán a comerme, no crees que es motivo de sobra para dormir conmigo y protegerme??

El se quedo mirando al frente, más o menos a la altura de mi ombligo, sin ninguna expresión. Estaba tan quieto como una estatua de mármol.

.-Ciertamente, seria una ventaja para tu vida que fueses a ir al infierno.

.-Ves, si es que deberías hacerme caso de vez en cuando.

.-Si fuese así yo seria tu muerte y Ksiel no tendría ya nada que ver contigo.

.-No vendrían a buscarme??

.-No si yo no lo ordenase. Tal vez tendríamos algunos problemillas con las Dominaciones, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

.-Entonces a que esperamos?? Vamos a casa, porfi.

.-No, a la tuya no, iremos a la mía.

Me quede pillada.

.-Tienes casa??

.-Si.

.-Y vas a llevarme a ella?? – dije con los ojitos iluminados.

.-Allí Ksiel no te podrá seguir.

.-Pues venga!! – dije tirando de sus manos para que se levantase.

Su casa estaba en la ultima planta de un enorme y céntrico rascacielos de la ciudad. Era un inmenso apartamento que ocupaba toda la planta. Me sentí muy pequeña apenas pase el umbral de la puerta.

.-El baño es aquella puerta de allí – me dijo señalándola – Tienes ropa limpia y el baño preparado. Cuando acabes tendrás la comida.

.-Te vas??

.-No.

.-A, vale – dije aliviada.

Me acompaño hasta el baño y cerro la puerta tras de mi. La bañera era enorme y me entretuve un buen rato relajándome entre la espuma. Las toallas estaban colgadas de unas de esas perchas que las calientan para que cuando salgas del baño no te quedes helada y un pijama sencillo de color gris estaba sobre el vide.

Salí bostezando del baño, aunque apenas había pasado una hora del medio día. La comida estaba preparada sobre la preciosa mesa de la cocina y comí en silencio contemplando el paisaje por los ventanales del comedor.

No me preocupe de ir a buscarle hasta después de haber comido. Estaba tumbado en el gran sofá blanco del salón. Me acurruque junto a el. Era la primera vez que le veía sin la chaqueta, y la camisa se le pegaba al musculoso torso deliciosamente. Me dedique a pasear mis dedos por el.

.-Has comido bien??

.-Si, gracias.

.-Quieres dormir ahora o esperaremos a la noche.

.-Tienes algo que hacer?

.-Siempre tengo algo que hacer.

.-Entonces vete, yo me quedo aquí esperándote, si me dejas.

.-Claro.

Me acaricio la nuca y luego se levanto. Levanto el sofá, conmigo encima, para coger una manta de los huecos para guardar cosas que había debajo. La abrió y me envolvió con ella, asegurándose de dejarme cómoda y mullidita entre los cojines antes de ponerse su chaqueta.

.-Si le das a este botón – dijo enseñándome un mando – aparecerá la televisión. Si te aburres puedes cotillear por la casa, de todas formas no hay mucho que ver.

Y ciertamente me aburrí.

Pronto me canse de la enorme televisión y comencé a explorar la casa. Tenia un gimnasio, un despacho-biblioteca, otro dormitorio, un vestidor sin ropa, otro baño y una habitación vacía, además de la cocina, el comedor, el salón, su cuarto y su baño y el recibidor.

Me volví a acurrucar en el sofá y termine de leer el libro.

Fui hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Mire la cama con recelo y luego me metí entre las sabanas. Se estaba tan agustito allí metida. Me abrace a la suave y mullidita almohada y comence a pensar¿como seria estar muerta¿dolería mucho morir¿Seguiria queriéndole¿me arrepentiría de abandonar mi plaza en el cielo¿Qué rumbo iba a tomar mi vida ahora que compartiría trabajo con una panda de adelantados?

.-Sakura – me moví sobresaltada hacia la derecha. Cuando comprobé que era el, me restregué los ojos y bostece – Te has quedado dormida.

Me enganche a su cuello y deje que me levantase. Bostece una vez más mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

.-Lo siento – susurre aun adormecida- Que hora es?

.-Las nueve, tienes la cena en la mesa.

Se levanto llevándome con el y me dejo en el suelo al salir del dormitorio.

Comi despacio, aun algo dormida. Vi el telediario mientras lo hacia, para ver si me enteraba de los sucesos corrientes del mundo. Cuando termine volvi al dormitorio. Demasiado despierta.

El, por raro que parezca, se habia quitado su inseparable traje y se habia puesto un pijama negro. Estaba tendido en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

.-Has acabado?

.-Si – dije, algo nerviosa, acercandome al lado libre de la cama y metiendome entre las mantas.

.-Ahora no dormiras.

.-Supongo que no, pero hay que intentarlo – dije agarrandome a el de nuevo. El me abrazo a su vez, y nos tapo con las mantas – Vas a pasar calor.

.-Estoy acostumbrado a sufrir.

No supe que contestar a esto, asi que no dije nada.

.-Que descanses – me dijo al oido. Yo me estire para darle un beso en el menton.

.-Que duermas bien – conteste yo, metiendo la cabeza entre la almohada y el hueco de su cuello.

.-Sakura??

.-Si??

.-Son las tres de la mañana, deberias dormirte.

.-Ya lo intento.

Me revolvi por noseque vez, intentando acomodarme. Era la sensación de una noche de invierno, en que te encuentras tan a gusto metida en la cama que no quieres dormir para no dejar de sentir esa comodidad. Pero en esos casos, acabas sucumbiendo al sueño y duermes. Pero yo no podia. No solo mi mente no queria dormir, tampoco mi cuerpo, bien descansado por la cabezada de por la tarde.

.-No puedes hacer nada para dormirme??

.-Cebarte de somníferos.

.-Algo que no puedan hacer los vivos?

.-Me temo que no.

Suspire y restregue mi rostro por su cuello.

.-Tal vez si me besases lograse dormir.

Agarro mi rosotro y me acerco al suyo, dandome un casto beso en la frente.

.-Que duermas bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, algo más largo que el de antesdeayer, pero es que no tengo tiempooooo, no me cansare de decirlo xD. Tambien deciros que desde mañana viernes hasta el domingo por la tarde empiezan las actividades para recaudar dinero para el viaje de estudios de mi insti y no creo que este mucho tiempo en casa, asi que no se si podre postear más de uno o dos capitulos este finde. Mil disculpas de antemano. Dejad review nOn!


	11. Comeme

Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas, simplemente e tenido una mala navidad y no me apetecia joder el fic con mi depresion xD. Por cierto, dejad de poner msn en los reviews porque no se ven xDDD. Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todos n.n

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 10. Comeme**

Mi vida comenzo a convertirse en una rutinaria cadena de extraños sucesoso que acabaron por convertirse en normales. Yo seguia empeñada en condenarme - suceso extraño numero uno – pero no lograba dormir dormir con Sasuke – suceso extraño numero dos, lo mires por donde lo mires -. Albergaba la esperanza de que pasar seis horas diarias compartiendo cama con el bastase. Ocurria siempre lo mismo: me acostaba cansada y en cuanto el se tumbaba a mi lado todos mis sentidos se ponian alerta, como esperando que el hiciese algo que mereciese toda mi atención; y apenas se iba, antes de que despuntara el sol, me quedaba dormida.

Tan pronto como despertaba, apenas dos o tres horas despues, me iba a mi nuevo trabajo. Por ahora mis ocupaciones eran escasas: hacer inventario y echar a los curiosos. Mis compañeros de trabajo tambien contribuian a la lista de rutinarios sucesos extraños. Dos veces por semana utilizaban la maquina ilegal que poseian para crear billetes y llenaban varios maletines que se repartian entre ellos. Yo aun recelaba de aceptar aquel dinero, y ahora que vivia en casa de Sasuke realmente no me hacia falta. Ademas de vivir de dinero falso y pasar gran parte del tiempo escribiendo, tambien hacian otras cosas como invocar demonios. La primera vez que vi uno estaba añadiendo al inventario los libros del s.III. No vi como lo invocaba, pero eso no resta puntos a lo raro del suceso. De todas las utilidades que podia imaginar que tubiese invocar a un demonio ninguna se acercaba a aquella. Temari estaba sentada, escribiendo a gran velocidad en sucio. Sobre la mesa, sentado, habia un "niño" de piel roja, con una cresta de pelo oscuro que continuaba por su espalda, dos pequeños cuernos. Fije mi mirada en sus globos oculares, totalmente negros. Me recordo al negro de los ojos de Sasuke. El demonio hablaba muy rapido entonando con su voz chillona y desagradable un extraño idioma. No fue la unica vez que vi esto. Supuse que transcribian datos sobre los distintos demonios a los que interrogaban.

Pronto descubri que habia dos bandos bien definidos dentro del ACHA. Mientras que Kiba siempre iba acompañado de pequeños demonios, Shikamaru hacia hermosas ilustraciones de angeles para su libro, y si Temari mataba el tiempo recogiendo nueva información sobre demonios, Ino se sabia miles de nombres de angeles importantes. Yo, por mi parte, vi más prudente no decantarme por ningun lado y mantener mis preferencias al margen.

Estaba terminando el s. IV cuando Temari se acerco a mi.

.-Has visto algun tipo de demonio fuera de aquí?

.-No, aun no.

.-Cualquiera diria que usas uno de peluche.

Me gire hacia ella. Temari encajaba todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor con velocidad, por lo que intentaba cuidar al maximo mis palabras y como hablar cuando estaba con ella.

.-A que te refieres? – le pregunte con un punto de intriga y curiosida en la voz. Ella me agarro el brazo y tiro de la manga del jersey. Una especie de película negra de unos dos centímetros de ancho se enroscaba desde mi muñeca hasta casi el codo. No me habia dado ni cuenta de su existencia.

.-Esto es lo que les pasa a las niñas malas que duermen con demonios.

.-No duermo con ningun demonio- dije mirandole a los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era contarle lo de Sasuke.

.-Puede que sea incoscientemente, que entre en tu cama una vez estas dormida. Si quieres podemos montar guardia para intentar pillarle.

.-No, no gracias.

.-Es que quieres ir al infierno?

Me mire la extraña marca y pasee un dedo por ella.

.-Parece que ya no hay remedio, no?

Me libre de ella como pude. Estaba nerviosa. Queria llegar a casa y preguntarle a Sasuke si estaba en su lista, pero no podia irme tan pronto. Pase un par de estanterías lejos de Temari. Shikamaru estaba sentado, tinta en mano, terminando una ilustración. Me gustaba hablar con el porque era el unico con el que podia hacerlo sin que me juzgase. Los demas me miraban con cara de inquisidores cada vez que les presentaba alguna duda, desfragmentando cada una de mis palabras para ver si no escondian nada detrás.

.-Buenos dias – le salude y comence a revisar de nuevo los libros de aquellos estantes, aunque ya los tenia en el inventario.

.-Buenos – dijo totalmente concentrado en su trabajo- Acabando ya??

.-Si, pero hay algo que no me cuadra y necesito revisar estas estanterías.

El afirmo con la cabeza mientras yo paseaba lentamente la vista por los distintos titulos.

Desde que habia llegado alli miles de interrogantes se habian acomodado en mi mente¿Cómo se invoca a un demonio¿Qué lengua hablan¿Por qué es tan difícil ver un angel¿Cómo puede un mortal controlar a un ser del otro lado? No me atrevia a buscar respuesta a ninguna de ellas. No queria aprender a invocar un demonio, no queria entender su lengua, no queria ver angeles ni controlar a seres del otro lado.

.-De que trata tu libro??

.-Emmm – trasteo con los distintos cartuchos de tinta que tenia sobre la mesa, en busca del color perfecto – Es un libro ilustrado sobre los angeles femeninos e historias de sus milagros en la tierra.

.-Y que les pasa a los masculinos.

.-Sobre esos ya hice un libro el año pasado.

.-Por qué dividirlos?

.-Bueno – comenzo a dar color de nuevo – la tematica depende muchisimo del genero del angel. Si lees mi otro libro veras historias de persecuciones a demonios descontrolados, hablar con profetas, susurrar a reyes en el oido, patatin patan. Si lees este seran historias sobre curaciones milagrosas, tratados entre demonios y angeles, revueltas reformistas.

Alce las cejas sin apartar la vista de los libros.

.-Revueltas reformistas – repeti para mi.

.-Los angeles macho son demasiado conservadores – concluyo.

.-Vas a hacer otro sobre demonios??

Se rasco la barbilla y se volvio hacia mi. Sabia que era una pregunta estupida, pero preferia que pensasen que no me daba cuenta de cómo iban las cosas.

.-Se muy poco sobre demonios como para escribir un libro. Tal vez Temari algun dia haga algo parecido – se quedo mirando el fondo del pasillo- Tal vez me ofrezca para hacer las ilustraciones – y volvio a su trabajo.

Apenas habia terminado de repasar las enormes estanterías que habia detrás de Shikamaru cuando le declare que habia acabado y que me iba a casa. El se despidio cortésmente y yo eche a correr apenas salí por la puerta.

Llegue a casa agitada y con la respiración entrecortada. Sasuke aun no habia llegado, asi que me di una duchar rapida para intentar relajarme. Me tire en la cama, me envolvi con las mantas y examine mi marca. Ninguno de los lados acababa, los dos parecian listos para seguir expandiendose. ¿Acabaria todo mi cuerpo de ese color? Si era asi, tendria que dejar de "dormir" con Sasuke.

Llego poco despues de que el sol desapareciese. Su piel estaba más roja que de costumbre y note un aire mas despeinado de lo normal en su pelo. Ademas su corbata estaba torcida.

.-Tienes pinta de haberte peleado – le dije desde la seguridad de las mantas.

.-Algo asi – dijo mientras pasaba al cuarto de baño. Habia logrado inculcarle la costumbre de no cambiarse delante mia y como por arte de magia, por hacer nuestra rutina algo más humana. Se colo bajo las mantas como el que se tira a una piscina y hundio la cara en la almohada. Se toco la espalda en señal de tenerla dolorida y gruño.

.-Quieres un masaje?? –dije subiendome sobre el.

.-Como si eso me fuese a quitar el dolor.

Me deje caer sobre su espalda y acaricie sus hombros.

.-Sasuke?

.-Hm?

.-Me esta ocurriendo algo extraño.

Se hirguio y busco mis ojos.

.-Estas mutando en algun tipo de mosca africana?

.-…no.

.-Entonces no es nada extraño.

Tarde un poco en echarme a reir. Era muy extraño que el hiciese comentarios como ese. Cuando recupere la compostura me baje de su espalda mientras el me seguia con una media sonrisa. Bastante diabolica.

.-Mira – le dijo mientras me remangaba el jersey. Fue un movimiento muy rapido que hizo que me sobresaltara. El me cogio, sentandome sobre sus piernas y mirandome el brazo detenidamente.

.-Mierda.

.-Mucho??

.-Si, mucho.

.-Me voy a llenar de eso.

.-No, pero o te acostumbras a dormir o vamos a tener que dejarlo – me engarranche a su cuello. Ya sabia que tendria que hacerlo si eso seguia creciendo, pero escucharselo decir a el sonaba más terrible.

.-Que me va a pasar?

.-Es un reclamo. Significa que no te da miedo estar con demonios, que pueden acercarse tranquilamente y deborarte que tu no echaras a correr.

.-Genial.

.-Si, genial.

.-Los unicos demonios que veo son los que hay en el ACHA y estan controlados.

.-Y yo que soy, un hamster?

.-Tu no vas a comerme.

.-Quien lo dice?

.-Yo lo digo.

Me empujo contra la almohada, poniendose sobre mi.

.-Y tu palabra va a impedirlo?

.-Vamos, estoy en los huesos, no te saciaria nada.

.-No puedes ni imaginarte el hambre que tengo.

.-Se supone que la muerte tiene que tener algo más de autocontrol – le dije mientras acercaba su rostro al mio – Si me besas te dejo darme un mordisquito – el apoyo su frente sobre la mia y sonrio de nuevo, enseñando sus blancos dientes. En los ultimos tres minutos su piel se habia tornado un par de tonos mas roja- Creo que tu color empieza a ser alarmante. Creeme no tengo ninguna gana de verte con cuernos y todo eso que teneis los demonios – el no me hizo caso y agarro mi rostro mientras clavaba sus labios sobre los mios.

Estaban muy calidos, y tenian un sabor semejante al de la sangre. Salados seria la palabra. Paso su mano de mi rostro a mi nuca y me apreto contra el mientras delineaba mis labios con su lengua. Yo pase mis manos a su cuello, que me parecio de piedra en ese momento.

No sabia que podia ocurrir cuando Sasuke perdia su autocontrol. Llevaba ya meses intentando que me besase y el evitando el momento con absoluta indiferencia. Me inquiete pensando en los motivos por los que ahora me estaria besando.

Que demonios, me estaba BESANDO. ¿Qué hacia pensando en el por que en vez de disfrutarlo?

Me aferre con más fuerza a el subiendo mis piernas a su cadera e intentado introducir mi lengua en su boca. El gruño y volvio a empujarme contra la almohada. Cerro mis labios con los suyos y nos separo lentamente.

Se acabo.

Fue bonito mientras duro. Pense.

.-Quiero más – dijo sin soltarme de su cuello y humedeciendo mis labios.

El volvio a inclinarse y a besarme, con demasiadas ansias. Su pecho se agitaba contra el mio, bombeando demasiada sangre. Senti como tiraba de si mismo para despegarse de mi. Se tiro sobre la cama. Estubo asi un rato hasta que sus pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad.

.-Ahora dormiras?

.-Quiero un par de ellos cada dia.

Gruño. Me gustaba ese ruido, era tan suyo.

.-Quieres matarme?

.-Hoy estas muy rojo. No has comido. Si comieras seria un beso normal.

Me acurruque entre sus brazos como solia hacer para intentar dormir.

.-Uno y medio?? – le pregunte restregando mi mejilla contra su menton.

.-Si logras dormirte.

.-Vale.

.-Muchos tratos con la muerte estas haciendo tu.

.-Espero que todos sean como este.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

oxo felices? Espero que si xD. Corito pero intenso, dejad review nOn.


	12. Fallos

Finn chan se que puede sonar estupido y agradezco mucho las criticas, pero soy antiacentista y no pongo acentos ni siquiera en los examenes, ya ya, estoy como un cencerro pero bueno ..U, ha habido congresos en los que grandes escritores hispanos han propuesto quitarlos, asi que tan loca no estare, y a veces se me escapa poner alguno xD. Ademas no intento hacer un texto según normas ortograficos, intento expresar una idea, con que se entienda me conformo, y no tengo tiempo para ser correcta ..U, pero gracias por intentarlo n.n

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 11. Fallos**

Esa noche dormi.

Por estupido y sorprendente que parezca.

Desperte aun acurrucada en sus brazos. Mi movil vibraba sobre la mesilla de noche. Alargue el brazo para cogerlo.

.-Si?

Mi satisfacción por haber logrado dormir paso a un tercer o cuarto plano. Era una antigua compañera del hospital que me llamaba para habisarme de que habian atropellado a mi amiga Hinata y que esta estaba en el hospital. Salte de la cama. Apenas me habia dado cuenta que Sasuke habia abierto los ojos a la vez que yo.

.-Tengo que ir al hospital – le dije. Sabia que mi cara se habia puesto muy blanca y que estaba sudando, asi que espere que el se imaginase lo que ocurria, porque no queria hablar.

Cuando acabe de vestirme el ya estaba listo en la puerta.

.-Te llevare en el coche.

Estaba a terrada. Me meti en el coche como una automata y comence a frotarme las manos nerviosamente. Le mire, buscando alguna palabra de consuelo, pero su mirada era totalmente indiferente, como si fuesemos a cualquier otro sitio. Era demasiado pedir que la muerte dijese algo positivo en una situación asi.

Entre al hospital por la puerta de urgencias y pedi la habitación de Hinata en la recepcion. Subi por las escaleras, demasiado impaciente para esperar el ascensor.

Hinata estaba rodeada de aparatos y tubos. Tenia una venda por distintas partes del cuerpo, y parte de la cara amoratada. Su pulso era muy debil y le costaba respirar.

La enfermera de turno le tendio el diagnostico.

.-No esperamos que pase de mañana – susurro la enfermera.

Me sente al lado de la cama, aun con el diagnostico en la mano. No se cuantas horas pase alli mirandolas, pero fueron las suficientes para que Naruto apareciese. Me miro con aire indiferente, semejante al de Sasuke.

.-La conoces?

.-Es mi amiga – consegui decir, apretando el diagnostico – No te la lleves.

Naruto me ignoro y puso su mano sobre la frente llena de heridas de Hinata, que abrio débilmente los ojos.

.-Tranquila, ahora estas a salvo.

La etiqueto y la vida abandono el cuerpo de Hinata.

Comence a llorar.

Naruto volvio a acercarse a mi, despacio.

.-No se como lo has hecho, pero no estas en mi lista.

Levante la vista hacia el, perpleja. Sasuke no me habia dicho nada.

.-No voy a ir al cielo?

.-No, a menos que remedies lo que sea que hallas echo – señalo el cuerpo de Hinata – Ella va a un lugar mejor¿es que no es eso lo que todos los mortales deseais¿Por qué quieres sufrir eternamente?

.-Para al menos sentir algo!! – me levante furiosa. Estaba gritandole a la muerte y si las enfermeras entraban me tomarian por loca. Decidi olvidarme de Naruto y salir a buscar a alguna para avisarlas.

.-Aun hay tiempo, Sakura.

Sasuke puso una taza de te caliente sobre la mesa camilla que habia al lado de mi sofa favorito. Llevaba alli varias horas acurrucada.

.-No me habias dicho que estaba en tu lista.

.-No lo vi conveniente?

.-Por qué? Era lo que estaba intentando.

.-Tienes pocos "puntos". Podrias volver a cruzar la raya en cualquier momento y volver a la lista de Naruto. No queria hacerte ilusiones.

.-Si no se que tengo pocos "puntos" – repeti con tono desagradable. Sabia que estaba pagando mi frustracio con el, pero no tenia a nadie más para pelearme – como voy a remediarlo? Ahora que lo se puedo hacer más cosas malas para asegurarme en tu lista.

.-Y es eso lo que quieres?

.-Quiero estar contigo.

.-Ya lo estas.

.-Ya, pero resulta que no voy a vivir para siempre – dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo. El me cogio en brazos y me beso, con mucha más delicadeza que el dia anterior. Pero fue un beso fugaz que para nada logro consolarme.

.-Nadie vive para siempre.

.-Eso no es una solucion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia un gran colapso en la puerta. Parecia que todos los inocentes habia decidido morirse a la vez y no daba abasto. Llevaba horas recogiendo gente sin parar, asi que decidi subir un rato a echar un vistazo y asi descansar.

.-Ksiel

Me volvi al escuchar mi nombre de angel. Uno de los serafines, me miraba.

.-Si, señor?

.-Estamos saturados, ayuda a guiar a los nuevos.

Asenti con la cabeza. No era el unico rebajado a la tarea de ductor, tambien reconoci a algunos tronos jóvenes y dominaciones, ademas de muchos angeles comunes, estaban guiando nuevas almas. Un ductor tiro de mi chaqueta haciendo que me volviese. Traia el alma de la amiga de Sakura. La dejo hay en medio y se fue. Suspire y la cogi de la mano para llevarla dentro.

Lo malo de las almas es que no son coscientes de nada si no tienen cuerpo. Andaba porque yo tiraba de ella y sus ojos no tenian brillo. Pase por delante de todos los angeles que guardaban cola. Despues de todo, yo no podia estar perdiendo el tiempo. Entre en el edificio principal donde se asigna "cuerpo" y nombre a las nuevas almas. Mire el historial de la chica: era una nueva Dominacion. No habia nadie en la cola de dominaciones, no solia haber mas de dos o tres al dia, asi que entregue a la encargada el alma y poco despues me la devolvio con cuerpo.

La sente mientras cogia la lista de nombres libres.

.-Donde estoy?

.-En el cielo.

.-Estoy muerta?

.-Me temo que si.

.-Como…

Le pase su historial para ahorrarme tener que hablar mientras seguia buscando nombres.

Ella parecia horrorizada, pero, como todo el que moria, su actitud era de verlo como que no le habia pasado a ella.

.-Uriel te parece bien?

.-Uriel ?

.-Tu nombre.

.-Me llamo Hinata.

Me rasque la frente.

.-Ahora te llamas Uriel – dije marcandolo y cerrando el libro de nombres.

Aun estaba algo pasmada asi que tube que seguir tirando de ella para que se moviese. Entramos en lo que era propiamente el cielo y nos alejamos de la masa de angeles menores nuevos que entraban para dirigirnos a las estancias de las Dominaciones.

.-A donde vamos te lo explicaran todo.

.-Como te llamas?

.-Eso no importa.

.-Tu viniste a buscarme.

Le dedique una leve mirada. No era normal que me recordaran despues de haberles etiquetado.

.-Me llamo Ksiel.

.-Gracias por traerme, Ksiel.

Era extraña. Era la primera que me daba las gracias en todos mis años como muerte. Me pare para mirarla.

.-Entiendes que estas muerta?

.-Si.

.-Entiendes que yo soy la muerte y que por mi estas aquí?

.-Es tu trabajo y mi destino.

Intente mantener el gesto indiferente que solia utilizar, pero me estaba costando. Solte su mano a la vista de que ya podia seguirme sin necesidad de tirar de ella y entramos al edificio de las Dominaciones.

.-Bienvenida a tu hogar – le dije con sarcasmo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era mi primer trabajo de campo. Kiba habia encontrado _un fallo,_ que asi era como llamaban ellos a las grietas por donde podian entrar demonios libremente. Era la primera vez que nos veia a los cinco juntos y la tension era palpable.

.-Gracias a Dios no esta en la ciudad. Es un lugar inhóspito por donde no hay transito – Ino parecia bastante emocionada de que estuviésemos todos juntos, y lo ocultaba mal. Kiba parecia excitado con la idea de toparnos con algun demonio _en estado salvaje_ mientras la cerrabamos. Y yo no dejaba de pensar que pareciamos una manada de niños que van al campo a jugar a los superhéroes.

Era un prado desierto, sin un solo arbol, lleno de maleza amarillenta. Kiba husmeo el aire, para rematar nuestra pinta de locos.

Y ciertamente, habia _un fallo_. Era como una grieta de verdad en el suelo, de la que salia un humillo rojo que se dispersaba antes de alcanzar suficiente altura como para llamar la atención.

.-Y que vamos a hacer, echarle tierra? – pregunte.

.-Claro, como pretendes taparlo si no? – Kiba me solto un capon, algo que solia hacerme – Crees que un monton de tierra va a evitar que entren demonios?

.-No volvere a preguntar nada nunca más, tranquilo – dije rascandome la cabeza.

.-Vamos a cerrar el fallo, no taponarlo. Para ello necesitamos dos demonios nivel 7 como minimo – dijo Shikamaru mirando a Temari y Kiba.

.-Bien – Temari comenzo a buscar algo por el suelo y Kiba hizo lo mismo en la direccion contraria.

.-Que buscan?? – susurre para que no me escucharan.

.-Un lugar donde puedan pintar para la invocación – explico Shikamaru- Podian haberlo traido en papel directamente – dijo a Ino, y esta asintio con la cabeza.

Temari encontro un lugar liso lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pintasen. Dibujaron con tiza sendos circulos y una estrella de siete puntas dentro.

.-Según el nivel del demonio se dibuja distinto numero de puntas. Si es menor de nivel 3 no hace falta una estrella de contencion y la invocación es mucho más sencilla – me explico Ino mientras mirabamos como dibujaban.

Antes de que acabasen su tarea un ruido nos alerto. Unos dedos se agarraban a la grieta y parecian intentar ensancharla.

.-Un demonio!! – exclamo Ino – Rapido, rapido!!

.-Que nivel es?? – pregunto Kiba que habia terminado de dibujar y ahora comenzaba la invocación.

.-Como minimo un ocho – Shikamaru me cogio del brazo y tiro de mi hacia atrás para alejarnos de la grieta – No puede ser un pandemonium con esa forma -Con un ultimo crujido la grieta termino de abrirse y un demonio más bien poco humano y de casi tres metros salio del fallo- Le doy un ocho y medio.

El bicho se paro a mirarnos. Paso sus negra mirada por todos nosotros. Al principio parecio que iba a ir contra Temari y Kiba, supongo que porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero luego algo en el ambiente tubo que llamar su atención, porque volvio sus ojos hacia mi. Mas concretamente hacia mi brazo.

.-Hay madre – sin pensarlo un segundo más eche a correr, solo para darme cuenta de que Shikamaru e Ino ya lo habian echo antes que yo.

Corri como nunca habia corrido y desee que Sasuke apareciese de la nada y hiciese polvito de hadas a aquel bicho.

.-Corred, hay que darles tiempo a que terminen la invocación.

.-Tranquilo que no pienso pararme – dijo Ino, que era sorprendentemente veloz cuando hacia falta. Un sudor frio comenzo a recorrerme el cuello. El me seguia a mi, si me separaba de ellos tambien los pondría a salvo y, si no daba tiempo a la invocación, siempre era mejor que muera uno que tres. Inesperadamente di una zancada hacia la izquierda y comence a correr en otra direccion.

.-Sakura que haces!!

Como suponia el demonio derrapo en el suelo y comenzo a correr, ahora utilizando sus cuatro extremidades tras de mi. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no iba a estarme quieta mientras me comia? Segui corriendo, sin permitirme mirar hacia atrás. No escuchaba más que el aliento del demonio, por lo que pense que debia de haber dejado a los demas muy atrás. Frente a mi aparecio el linde de un bosque y me lance hacia el con la esperaza de que por su tamaño le costase más seguirme entre los arboles.

Poco duro mi esperanza. Entre como un rayo entre las ramas con el pisandome los talones, pero apenas logre conseguir tres minutos más de ventaja, porque el demonio adopto su forma humana. Su cuerpo seguia totalmente rojo, mucho más rojo de lo que nunca habia visto a Sasuke, pero ahora no debia de medir más de un metro ochenta y, aunque musculoso, no lo suficiente para que las ramas le entretubiesen. Ademas ahora iba más ligero, acostumbrado a correr con un cuerpo tan grande aquel debia resultarle libiano. Cuando saltaba para esquivar ramas pensaba que volaba por la velocidad.

Choque contra un tronco, callendo de rodillas. Me di la vuelta, aunque no sabia si seria mejor cerrar los ojos para no ver como me deboraba. Me agarre el pecho, dolorido por el golpe.

.-Por fin – su voz era ronca y aspera- Debe caerte muy bien quien te hiciese eso – dijo señalando mi brazo. Despues se relamio, aun jadeante.

Algo le estallo en plena espalda, haciendole volar por encima mia y derribar el arbol con el que habia chocado. Me agache y me agarre la cabeza en un lamentable intento de protegerme.

.-Estas bien? – Temari salto con gracia por encima de un tronco caido. A su lado iba un demonio, más o menos de la estatura del otro e igual de rojo.

.-Creo que si – dije sin quitarme los brazos de la cabeza.

No habia terminado de responder cuando paso hacia donde estaba mi depredador. Ino y Shikamaru aparecieron tambien entre los arboles y me levantaron.

.-Espera, es un nivel siete contra un ocho y medio, no la dejemos sola – me queje cuando tiraron de mi hacia fuera del bosque.

.-Puso una punta más de ultima hora, tranquila sabe cuidarse.

Efectivamente no tardo mucho en desacerse del demonio hambriento. Kiba se habia quedado con su nivel siete cerrando el fallo. Asi que despues de asegurarse de que cada uno de mis huesos estaba en su sitio decidieron que era hora de regresar. Yo estaba deseando volver: alguien me debia una explicación.

Me sente de brazos y piernas cruzados sobre el sofa del salon, y asi me encontro cuando llego. Frunci el ceño e hice un mohín con la boca que llevaba ensayando todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando. El se sento ante mi con una mirada interrogativa.

.-Casi me matan.

.-A

.-Como que a!!!???

.-Soy la muerte, si hubieses estado en verdadero peligro lo hubiese sabido, porque tendria que haber ido a recogerte. Que pasa, te ataco una ancianita cuando volvias de la biblioteca?

Le fulmine con la mirada y me puse de pie de un brinco.

.-Un demonio de nivel ocho a salido de una grieta y a intentado comerme – le dije lo más friamente que pude.

.-No te a puesto ni un dedo encima. Lo sabria.

.-Y vas a esperar hasta que me este comiendo un pie para venir a salvarme!!??

.-No soy adivino – dijo alzando los hombros – Y tampoco puedes pedirme que mate a otros demonios por ti – mi mandibula se descolgo automáticamente.

.-Me dejarias morir.

.-No, pero tampoco voy a matar a todos los demonios que se te pongan delante. Me ganaria mala fama entre los mios. Ademas, eres tu la que a decidido jugar con los adelantados.

.-Prefieres que me quede todo el dia aquí encerrada y aburrida?

.-Si, muy entretenido eso de que te buscar grietas para correr delante de un demonio hambriento, esta de moda entre las chicas de tu edad.

.-No te he dicho nada de correr.

.-Demonio hambriento pobre alma corriendo.

Me sente de nuevo, dejando caer las manos sobre mi regazo.

.-Tampoco querras que me aparezca delante de los adelantados para salvarte, cierto?

.-Los perdi de vista a ver si te apetecia aparecer.

.-Sakura, no soy Dios. No estoy en el cielo sobre una nube sentado mirando todo lo que haces. Puedo preocuparme por ti, imaginarme lo que haces, intuir lo que te pueda pasar, pero no saberlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Me abrace a su musculoso pecho y el se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sofa.

.-Dijimos que dos besos y solo me has dado uno cutre, asi que espero que el de buenas noches compense al de esta mañana.

Comenzo a acariciarme el pelo, como solia hacer para intentar que me durmiese.

.-Sasuke?

.-Hm?

.-Que estara haciendo ahora Hinata.

Le mire. El alzo los ojos y suspiro.

.-Bueno, ahora no la llamaran Hinata, y no se en que angel se a convertido, asi que no se que decirte.

.-Voy a echarla de menos. Lamento no haber ido a verla en tanto tiempo.

.-Supongo que yo soy mas entretenido que ella.

Le mire con reproche.

.-No hables en ese tono, a muerto esta mañana.

.-No puedo sentir lastima sabiendo que esta hay arriba, con un nuevo y flamante cuerpo y viviendo la vida loca.

.-Eres un insensible.

.-Aun no te haces a la idea de que soy la muerte.

.-Porque si lo miro asi eres una muerte penosa y demasiado dulce.

.-Penosa?

.-No eres ni de darte cuenta que estoy en peligro de muerte.

Se levanto conmigo en brazos y me llevo hacia el dormitorio.

.-Si, te hace falta un buen beso de buenas noches.

.-Has comido?

.-Desgraciadamente para ti, si.

.-Por que?

.-Porque no se besar.

.-Y las ansias de comerme te dan el don de besar como un dios, no?

.-Exacto.

.-Ponte a dieta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo se, me he cargado a Hinata oxoUUU, pero bueno la vida sigueeee nOn, perdon perdon oxoUUU.


	13. Novedades

Tantos reviews hace ke me salte el corazon de alegria nOn!!!! Es genial acostarte por la noche con 200 y pico reviews y levantarte y tener 258 nOn!!! Mil gracias a todos, no esperaba que sigueseis al pie del cañon despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar uwu.

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 12. Novedades**

Tambien dormi esa noche, pero me desperte de madrugada. Sabia que el abriria los ojos en el mismo instante que lo hiciese yo, asi que los mantuve cerrados. Estaba claro que me habia metido en un juego más difícil de lo que pensaba y que Sasuke no era superman, no iba a aparecer volando enfundado en una malla roja cada vez que yo estubiese en peligro. Algo que parecia que iba a ocurrir con frecuencia. Habia llegado la hora de dejar de hacer el tonto con el inventario y sentarme a estudiar todos esos libros de la biblioteca.

Estaba muy decidida cuando decidi que ya era hora de levantarse, y Sasuke estubo examinando mi rostro hasta que se fue, aun con la duda. No esperaba contarle nada hasta que consiguese ser una adelantada medio decente.

Llege muy temprano a la ACHA, y el unico que habia llegado era Shikamaru.

.-Shikamaru kun

.-Dime.

.-Me gustaria comenzar a aprender a invocar.

Se volvio hacia mi saliendo de entre las paginas de un libro.

.-Demonios?

.-Lo que sea que se pueda invocar y me defienda de ellos.

Se rasco la barbilla y paseo las estanterías.

.-Lo mejor sera que tengas una enseñanza neutra. O quiere concentrarte en demonios?

.-No, no, quiero aprender de todo – me vendria bien y asi nadie se enfadaria conmigo.

Se levanto y cerro el libro sin señalar la pagina por donde iba. Salio de entre las estanterías para volver a entrar un par de ellas mas a la izquierda, seguido por mi. Cogio con decisión un libro enfudado en piel roja de la estateria y me lo tendio.

.-Principios basicos, puede que te salven la vida.

Cogi el libro y se lo agradeci. Me sente a su lado mientras el volvia a su libro, por si me surgia alguna duda.

La introducción, firmada por un adelantado frances, apenas ocupaba tres lineas y solo era usa sucesion de adjetivos de lo importante que pueden ser los principios basicos de cualquier adelantado. El primer tema del libro trataba sobre las reglas basicas de seguridad.

"_1. Siempre lleva algo con que escribir, DONDE SEA!!_

_2. Si ves un demonio:_

_2.1 Corre_

_2.2 Piensa mientras corres_

_2.3 Sea lo que sea, HAZLO RAPIDO!!_

_3. Si ves a un angel:_

_3.1 Comprueba que no estes muerto_

_3.2 Grabalo en tu mente porque sera el unico que veas._

_3.3 No se lo cuentes a tus amigos, porque no te creeran._

_4. Si eres gafe, procura llevar siempre una estrella ya hecha._

_5. Si no eres gafe, dale gracias a Dios"_

La lista de extravagantes reglas de seguridad como "_Lleva siempre ropa interior limpia, si te va a comper un demonio, al menos que alguno de los dos disfrute_" continuaba hasta la numero 23: "_Si mueres, escribe una postal_"

Ino llego poco despues y me mando a terminar el inventario. Cerre el libro, molesta, pero bueno, que le ibamos a hacer.

Cuando termine ya era por la tarde y bien entrada. Llegue a casa, me duche, cene algo y me sente en el sofa con el libro en las piernas y una tarrina de helado. Sasuke no tardo en llegar. Me permitio besarle en la mejilla y luego se tumbo en el sofa, aparentemente cansado.

.-"En caso de encontrarse con un demonio, no espere a comprobar si esta hambriento y siga la regla numero 2, en caso de que se muestre amistoso, intente dibujar una estrella disimuladamente, por si acaso" – recite en voz alta.

.-Que demonios es eso??

Ciertamente, aunque no sabia si era buena idea contarselo, los adelantados era más bien reservados, y no parecia que fuesen a querer ayudarme mucho. Sasuke sin embargo, a su manera, podia explicarme cosas y darme un punto de vista distinto.

.-Voy a aprender a invocar.

.-Genial

.-A ti se te puede invocar?

.-Claro que no, has visto alguna vez una estrella de nueve puntas y media?

.-"Lo más normal para invocar a un demonio es dibujar una estrella con el numero de puntas del demonio que se desea invocar. Si solo se hace esto aparecera un demonio al azar de este nivel, pero si se conozce su nombre y se añade al circulo de la estrella, aparecera este. Si el demonio a invocar es de un nivel menor al 3, no hay necesidad de estrella de proteccion, por que bastara un circulo de invocación."

Mire a Sasuke para comprobar su rostro. Parecia más bien aburrido.

.-A ti te invocaron alguna vez, siendo demonio de nivel 8?

.-Si.

.-…a si?

.-Una adelantada italiana me mando matar a la amante de su esposo.

Me quede mirandole. No sabia exactamente que cara poner.

.-No hubiese sido más logico matar al marido?

.-No, le hizo un filtro de amor para que no volviese a pasar.

Volvi al libro y pase la pagina.

.-"Si se encuentra en un lugar seguro y cerrado es hora de probar su primera invocación"… - volvi a mirarle – Puedo probar?? – le dije con carita inocente. El alzo los hombros como unica respuesta- "Coja un papel y dibuje un circulo"

Me levante y fui hasta lo que era su despacho de adorno a buscar papel y lapiz. Me volvi a tirar en el sofa y dibuje el circulo, que no salio muy circular, en el papel en blanco.

.-"Ahora, con cualquier dedo de la mano que desee, repase el circulo, sin presentar discontinuidad, hasta que aparezca la invocación" – me gire una vez más hacia el - ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

.-Apoyas el dedo en la linea – dijo poniendo el dedo en el aire – y haces el mismo circulo con el dedo hasta que aparezca el bicho – dijo trazando circulos en el aire.

Coloque el dedo en el circulo y comence a repasarlo. Debi de repasarlo unas veinte veces antes de que la linea se volviese dorada y apareciese de la nada un demonio. Tenia el aspecto de un niño de unos cinco o seis años. Como una ropa llevaba un pantalón corto. El pelo, negro y en forma de cresta, podia pasar por el de un humano, y los dos pequeños cuernos que sobresalian de su frente parecian dar equilibrio al rostro. Tenia los ojos como cualquier otro demonio y una cola picuda que llevaba envuelta al raquitico brazo, acabado en unas manos más parecidas a garras que a otra cosa.

Inmediatamente volvio su vista hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieon de par en par y luego se lanzo contra mi. Yo puse los brazos, esperando que me atacase, pero se acurruco en mi cuello mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

.-…le das miedo.

.-Como cualquier demonio de más nivel que el, me alimento de bichos como el.

Le mire, agarrado a mi y con los ojos apretados.

.-Asi no da miedo.

.-Es un nivel 1, lo unico que podria hacer es romper cosas o desordenar la casa.

Me quite al demonio de encima con mucha más facilidad de la que pensaba y lo sente en el sofa.

.-Como te llamas?

El no contesto, y volvio de nuevo su mirada asustada hacia Sasuke

.-No te preocupes, te da miedo el demonio grande y malo verdad?? – dije más para chincarle a el que por tranquilizarle – No va a comerte, no voy a dejarle.

.-Uh, ya esta salvado.

Le lance un cojin.

.-Como te llamas?? – volvi a preguntar.

.-Balban.

.-Yo soy…

Sasuke me tapo la boca y entendi que no era conveniente decir nombres. Eso no lo ponia en el libro.

.-Que balban eres??

El pequeño demonio volvio a estremecerse y a encogerse sobre si mismo, pero respondio con su voz de niño travieso.

.-El 12478.

.-Tienen codigo de barras?? – pregunte aun con la mano de Sasuke sobre mi boca.

.-Hay demasiados demonios menores como para ponerles un nombre a cada uno. Balban es el nombre general que se les da a los demonios del engaño – cogi su mano con las mias y me la aparte de la cara.

.-Y que hago yo con un demonio del engaño?

.-Es que no se para que quieres invocar a un nivel 1 – le miro con desprecio y luego se volvio hacia mi con una sonrisa – Puedo comermelo?

El pequeño pego un brinco y salio corriendo a buscar un rincón donde esconderse.

.-Como lo devuelvo? – dije mirandole con reproche.

.-Rompe el circulo.

Cogi el papel y lo hice añicos. Busque con la mirada al pequeño, pero ya no estaba.

Poco despues nos metimos en la cama.

.-Sasuke?

.-Hm?

.-Se que puede sonar un poco burro, pero se me acaba de ocurrir.

Me miro con fingido interes.

.-Si tu y yo tubieramos un bebe, seria un demonio nivel 1?

Se quedo unos diez segundos de piedra.

.-Que te hace pensar que tu y yo podemos engendrar algo?

.-No se.

.-Estas loca.

.-Eso si lo se.

Se acerco a mi y me beso con algo más de pasion de la que puso el dia anterior. Mientras me besaba le note distante.

Hasta que paro no me di cuenta de que ya habiamos perdido un bebe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviso. Igual que todos los angeles, mayores o menores. Algo extraño envolvia el ambiente, agobiandonos. Y no era solo la enorme cantidad de nuevos que estabamos reciviendo. Los serafines habian reunido a todos los querubines y virtudes que no estubiesen demasiado ocupados. Yo estaba alli porque antes de ser muerte habia sido querubín y, no se por que, todo el mundo parecia pensar que yo no tenia otra cosa que hacer que ocuparme de cualquier trabajo que le mandasen. Bueno, todo el mundo aquí arriba piensa que él tiene más trabajo que yo.

El angel Daraniel, un serafín muy joven, pero que encabezaba el tercer puesto tras el angel Paran, jefe de los serafines, estaba sentado ante el circulo de querubines y virtudes.

.-No tenemos más remedio que convocaros para pediros ayuda – hipócrita, quien no va a obedecer tu "petición" – las dominaciones estan totalmente saturadas, demasiado que organizar. Los querubines estamos igual de ocupados. No vamos a pediros que volvais a tener que ocupar el puesto de ductores, no volveremos a rebajaros de esa manera. Hay muchas nuevas dominaciones, virtudes, querubines y tronos: necesitan alguien que les enseñe.

Paro un momento para asegurarse de que todos entendiamos lo que aquello significaba.

.-Con este caos, las aulas para los nuevos estan siendo utilizadas para guardar a las almas que aun no tienen cuerpo, los profesores estan trabajando al cien por cien en tareas de máxima prioridad y tenemos a un monton de angeles mayores sin hacer nada. Si no nos organizamos esto se convertira en un infierno.

Recalco la ultima palabra. Se formo un pequeño murmullo entre las virtudes, que se miraron con expresión escandalosa.

.-No parece que el ritmo de afluencia valla a bajar, gracias a Dios, hay gente buena de sobra. Tenemos que hacer grandes cambios en nuestras instalaciones. El problema es que seguimos teniendo las enormes responsabilidades que teniamos cuando el flujo era normal. Demonios, catastrofes, gente que necesita ayuda. Todos los angeles que residen normalmente con los vivos estan siendo llamados de vuelta. Y a vosotros os pedimos que sin dejar vuestras ocupaciones deis una minima idea de lo que han de hacer a los nuevos.

Hubo un murmullo general. El ambiente de tension era palpable y el cielo se habia vuelto agobiante. Necesitaban más sitio.

.-Se os asignara un novato a cada uno. Ira con vosotros a donde vallais y vosotros contestareis todas sus dudas, siempre enfocandolo a el mismo. Digo esto porque apenas hay una decena de dominacines que pueden permitirse llevar novatas consigo y son más de cincuenta nuevas.

Hubo otro murmullo entre las virtudes. Que este año hubiese crecido tanto el bloque de las dominaciones era algo que jamas se habia dado en la historia, una señal más del cambio.

Tras darnos un buen rato más de charla, explicandonos ciertos detalles por encima, nos pidio que le siguesemos y montasemos una fila. Si ellos se sentian ridiculos, yo, la muerte, me sentia absolutamente fuera de lugar. Mi trabajo no tenia nada que ver con el de ningun otro angel en todo el cielo, que iba yo a explicarle a un novato?

La cola avanzo rapido, pues todos estabamos saliendo salir de alli de inmediato, con o sin nadie. Pronto me alle ante Daraniel.

.-Oh, Ksiel, sabemos que tu responsabilidad es la más pesada de todos nosotros, sentimos tener que darte una carga más.

.-No importa, todo sea por el bien – dije intentando poner un tono no demasiado sarcastico.

.-Ayer creaste una nueva dominacion, Uriel, cierto?

No por Dios, ella no. No podian darme una sosegada y timida virtud? O un estupido trono?

.-Si, Daraniel, estube, como todos los demas, de ductor y, como a otros, le di cuerpo y nombre.

.-Si, si, pero ningun otro de los que nombras era una Dominacion – dijo recalcando de nuevo la palabra. Era algo que hacia demasiado a menudo – Te la llevaras contigo.

No me digas. Como si no hubiese quedado ya bastante claro. Uriel salio de la estancia donde afinaban a las pobres novatas por falta de espacio y me saludo con una sonrisa demasiado sincera.

.-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ksiel.

.-Parece que vamos a vernos demasiado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acabo owo, no tengo tiempo para más uwu, dejad review nOn.


	14. Caos

Se referia a que, como en su otra vida Sakura murio embarazada, para Sasuke sigue siendo una espinita clavada, y Sakura no se habia dado cuenta oxo. Casi 300 reviews, mi cara es el rostro de la felicidad nOn!!!!!

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 13. Caos**

Al final no iba a ser tan terrible. Ya habian pasado seis dias desde que me encargaron cuidarla y no me habia dado problemas.

Si habia algo que me impresionase de las dominaciones era su gran capacidad de asimilación y razonamiento. Ya sabia todo lo que tenia que saber. Resulto ser demasiado independiente y, no estoy seguro de cómo, averiguo demasiado.

.-Naruto kun

Bufe. Me hacia perder la paciencia.

.-Ksiel – la corregi. Las dominaciones tienen acceso a muchisima información y ella habia rebuscado en mi pasado. Realmente molesto.

.-Hay algo que me preocupa – continuo como si nada – Ayer los serafines se reunieron con demonios.

.-Es algo normal y necesario para el equilibrio.

.-No solo el cielo esta inundado de caos, cierto? El infierno tambien esta teniendo problemas.

Yo habia sido un querubín. Habia dedicado mis primeros siglos en el cielo al estudio y sabia lo que ella iba a contar.

.-Esto ya a pasado otras veces, verdad? - estabamos en el mundo de los vivos, sentados sobre un enorme rascacielos de Nueva York -Cada vez que una gran afluencia de almas colapsa el cielo y el infierno una de las muertes desaparece.

Respire hondo. Tenia toda la razon. Puesto que yo era una de las dos muertes, era mi existencia la que estaba en juego y los aliados nunca estan de más.

.-Cada vez que se nos va de las manos aparece un humano capaz de matar a la muerte. Algunos dicen que es elegido al azar por Dios para restaurar la armonia.

.-Naruto kun? – dijo tras un breve silencio y la mire con cara de malas pulgas. No me gustaba ese nombre.

.-Es Sakura una adelantada?

Me force a mi mismo a no expresar sorpresa.

.-Quien?

.-Mi amiga Sakura. Le hablaste en el hospital y ella te veia.

.-Si, lo es – dije como si mi primera intencion no hubiese sido ocultarlo.

.-No es ella, verdad?

.-Por que iba a serlo?

.-Tengo ese presentimiento.

.-Es ella.

Uriel era extraña. Los angeles no teniamos sentimientos para evitar el dolor, pero algunas emociones, como la sorpresa, nos invadian fácilmente. Era una cualidad humana, por lo que procurabamos ocultarla. Ella no. Sus extraños ojos, de un azul violeta, se abrieron totalmente.

.-La mataran?

.-No, destruiran su alma, tarde o temprano.

.-Mas temprano que tarde, cierto?

Me miro casi suplicante y yo no pude apartar mi vista de ella.

.-Ya deben de haber salido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba absolutamente exhausto. Intentaba ocultarselo a ella continuamente para no preocuparla. Tal y como imagine tras haberla encontrado, el caos se expandia. Demasiadas almas que etiquetar. El infierno estaba teniendo menos problemas que el cielo, ya que dejabamos las almas a su suerte: solo las más fuertes conseguian una eternidad de sufrimiento, las más debiles tenian la suerte de desaparecer.

Habia sido llamado por el Jefe, Pein. Rara vez ocurria esto. Estaba de pie, en una gran estancia cavernosa, rodeado de unos cuantos pandemoniums.

.-Sasuke

Me sorprendio escuchar mi nombre humano. Era una gran muestra de desprecio. Mantube la compostura y la mirada de chico malo y peligroso: solo queria saber que tenia que decirme y salir de alli.

.-Entiendo que quieras proteger tu existencia, pero aliarte con ella no es la solucion.

Por Dios. Tenia que salir de alli. Antes de que sus ojos taladraran mi cerebro y descubrieran más.

.-Sabes que se abrian enterado y nos habrian matado a ambos. La muerte no puede presentarse ante una humana como si nada y ponerse a confabular!!

Debia haber mandado a buscarla. Tenia que ponerla a salvo.

.-Te degrado a pandemonium, dentro de dieciséis horas tus poderes y tus responsabilidades como muerte habran desaparecido por completo. Te mantendras bajo castigo durante doscientos setenta y seis años.

Tenia que largarme y ya. Si solo me quedaban dieciséis horas como muerte no iba a desaprobecharlas. Hice estallar a los pandemoniums para distraerle y salte al otro mundo. Con las prisas cai a un par de calles de mi casa. Aun no habia amanecido, Sakura seguiria durmiendo. Corri todo lo que mis piernas de demonio me permitieron y entre casi tirando la puerta a bajo. No tenia tiempo para delicadezas. La saque de la cama, profundamente agradecido de verla con vida.

.-Sasuke, que ocurre? – me pregunto aun medio dormida.

Se lo explique torpemente, muy, muy nervioso, mientras le enfudaba unos vaqueros y una cazadora sobre el pijama. Apreto mi camisa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

.-Vamos a necesitar un milagro.

.-No tanto – me lance con ella por la ventana, haciendonos invisibles para miradas indiscretas – Vamos a dejarles una nota a tus amigos del ACHA, que invoquen a todo lo que puedan para frenar a tus perseguidores.

Entramos de mala manera en la biblioteca. Sakura se solto de mis brazos y corrio hacia el mostrador que habia en la pequeña habitación de entrada. Agarro una libreta de notas y un boligrafo y empezo a escribir con un ligero temblor en la mano. No podia estarme quieto, aun sabiendo lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo a ella tambien.

.-Ya esta – dijo acabando la nota y yo añadi una direccion, escrita a trozos y en varios idiomas.

.-Espero que la descifren y vallan – dijo mientras colocaba la nota en un escritorio entre estanterías. La agarre por los hombros y la atraje hacia mi. La situación me ponia totalmente ansioso y excitado. El demonio que rugia en mi interior saltaba de jubilo con la perspectiv de una pelea cercana. La bese con pasion, tambien consciente de que podia ser la ultima vez que lo hiciese. Lami sus labios intentando que mi lengua memorizasen su sabor y acaricie su espalda mientras ella se dejaba hacer, adormilada aun y asustada.

.-Te dije que me dejaras comerme a ese enano chivato- le dije mientras le permitia recuperar el aliento para luego volver a apresar su lengua con mi boca. Aun tarde un par de minutos en recobrar el autocontrol y sacarla de alli.

.-A donde vamos?? – me pregunto sujeta a mi cuello mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

.-Recuerdas la casa de las imágenes?

.-Si.

.-Te dije que habia sido de un angel.

.-Que tu mataste.

.-No. El habia sido expulsado del cielo por incitar a los angeles a expresar sus emociones, hacer el amor y no la guerra, "que para algo estaban en el cielo" decia el. Fueron los angeles los que encargaron al Jefe que mandase a alguien a matarlo.

.-Y no lo hiciste?

.-No, era un tipo interesante. Y ahora nos sera muy util.

La lleve hasta un lago en medio de un valle desierto. Habia una pequeña urbanización de enormes casas a un lado del lago. Con la misma rapidez con la que habiamos llegado, corri hacia la casa del viejo serafín.

Ya estaba esperandonos en la puerta.

.-Aeriel – susurre.

.-Bienvenido, Dalkiel – dijo abriendo los brazos – Sigo disfrutando de una gran percepción, como me alegra comprovar. Aun puedo detectar adelantados a ocho kilómetros de distancia – me acerque a el, aun con Sakura en brazos- Valla! Pero si es una linda y jovencita adelantada, que le has hecho??

.-No hay tiempo para bromas.

Logre que nos dejase pasar al interior de la casa y, sin soltarla, me desplome sobre uno de los sofas. El trajo algo de beber para ella y luego me permitio contarle la situación.

.-Asi que ella podria matarte.

.-No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero en teoria si – ella alargo una mano – Haruno Sakura.

.-Hatake Kakashi – dijo este de buena gana y apretandole la mano – Y…?

.-Sabes perfectamente mi nombre – gruñi.

.-Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba la taza de te que le habia traido a los labios.

.-Bien! Ya esta todo en un aire mucho más familiar. Ahora ocupémonos de vuestro pequeño problema. Sabe usted invocar, señorita Haruno?

.-Solo e provado hasta nivel cinco.

.-Ummmmmm, ni para entretenerlos servirian. Debe de haber una orda de pandemoniums buscando tu rastro.

.-Aun tenemos bastante tiempo – me quiete la chaqueta. Tenia calor – Primero buscaran en su casa y desde alli perderan el rastro, porque lleva más de un mes en la mia y no lograran entrar en ella, ni siquiera localizarla. Pero encontraran rastro en el hospital y en la biblioteca. Acabaran llegando aquí.

.-A la casa de un angel muerto, o al menos dentro de poco como me encuentren aquí – alzo una ceja – Asi que viviendo en tu casa. Ya sabia yo que teniamos más cosas en comun de lo que tu piensas.

.-Callate – le gruñi.

.-Hemos avisado a mis cuatro compañeros adelantados. Llegaran como dentro de una hora a donde esta la nota, espero que en otra hora más logren llegar hasta aquí.

.-Dos horas – se rasco la barbilla – Tendremos unas cuatro o asi para que llegen los demonios.

.-El problema – estaba comenzando a sudar. No habia comido desde hacia tiempo – es que llegaran casi a la vez que los adelantados al lugar de la nota. Espero que les de tiempo a defenderse o a huir.

.-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo – el ex serafín se levanto – Tenemos que forrar la casa para que no nos huelan, conseguir comida para un mes para siete personas, habilitar dormitorios, poner trampas, etc, etc

.-Yo no se hacer nada de eso – dijo Sakura – Que hago yo?

.-No puedes salir tu sola de la casa ni mucho menos. Arriba estan las habitaciones, por que no las arreglas?? Seguramente tendreis que quedaros, tu y el resto de los adelantados, bastante tiempo aquí. Uchiha y yo nos encargamos de lo demas.

Le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Aun puedo matarte con chascar los dedos, Aeriel, asi que no te pases.

.-Perdon, Sasuke kun, ahora vamos – dijo enérgicamente. Estaba claro que se aburria bastante encerrado en el mundo mortal.

En diez minutos tubimos lista la misma proteccion que habia sobre mi casa, pero doble. Decidi utilizar mis podereas, ahora que aun los tenia, todo lo que pudiese. Si habia pelea, ciertamente preferiria que fuese antes de que pasasen las dieciséis horas. Aeriel estaba poniendo protecciones especiales a las ventanas de las habitaciones. Lo cual no me gusto un pelo porque estaba alli Sakura. De vez en cuando escuchaba su risa bajar por la escalera. Mientras no llorase.

Para nuestra grata sorpresa, los adelantados llegaron apenas una hora y media despues.

.-Sabia que habia algo raro en ti – dijo una rubia de gesto agresivo. Sakura se llevo una mano a la marca del brazo. Aeriel tambien bajo la mirada hasta ella.

.-Uuuuh, duermes con ella, Sasuke kun!!?? – me miro escandalizado. Si las miradas matasen…

Sakura les hizo sentarse.

.-Bueno, ehm…, este es Sasuke…la muerte – los ocho ojos de los adelantados se volvieron hacia mi. La otra chica dejo caer la mandibula en señal de sorpresa – Y este es Kakashi…un ex serafín.

.-Hola – saludo este alegremente.

.-Has logrado invocar a la muerte – dijo un chico que llevaba un diablillo en el hombro.

.-No, vengo yo solito – antes de que se diera cuenta me zampe al bicho. Se me quedo un trozo de la cola entre los dientes, asi que me dedique a quitarmelo con la lengua mientras Sakura les contaba la situación. Con cada palabra su grado de alucinación crecia.

.-Hay que protegerte – dijo la rubia de la mandibula caida con decisión.

.-No me digas – de un ultimo tiron saque el trozo de cola.

.-Esta claro que ellos tienen más medios que nosotros, pero no pueden invocar otros demonios – era el otro chico, que no habia abierto la boca hasta entonces – Temari y Kiba pueden encargarse de poner invocaciones instantaneas. Sakura tu ayuda a Ino a hacer pociones derretidotas y yo ire a buscar comida a la ciudad y a por unos cuantos libros al ACHA.

.-Ten cuidado – dijo Sakura, que ya parecia más tranquila – Los que me persiguen acabaran llegando alli – me miro. Esperaba que no se le ocurriese pedirme – Puedes acompañarle?

.-No.

Ella dejo caer los hombros.

.-Que te cuesta??

.-Me cuesta dejarte sola con una manda de adelantados y un serafín pervertido.

.-Entonces este serafín pervertido acompañara al adelantado sensato. De todas formas alguien tenia que ir a por provisiones.

Todos tenian algo que hacer, menos yo. Me sente en el tejado de la casa a vigilar el horizonte. Vi el brillo de dos angeles acercarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, otro capitulos más, no demasiado largo pero es que no quiero contarlo todo del tiron, kukukuku xD, dejadme review nOn!


	15. Muerte

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 14. Muerte**

Estaba haciendo pociones con Ino. Necesitaba toda mi concentración para hacerlo, y el tener la cabeza ocupada en ello hizo que se me pasaran un poco el miedo. O al menos no era tan cosciente de que lo tenia. Las pociones consumirian la carne de los demonios cuando hiciesen contacto con ella, pero no servirian para matarles. Ademas ya habia leido que muchos demonios de alto nivel tenian la capacidad de regenerarse.

Temari y Kiba estaban poniendo la casa perdida de trozos de papel con estrellas de cinco o seis puntas, pues las invocaciones instantaneas no podian ejecutarse con demonios de mayor nivel.

Estaba terminando de echar las ultimas gotas de acido de "unnombremuyraroenlatin" cuando Sasuke entro por la puerta del jardin seguido de Naruto.

Y de Hinata.

El frasquito de cristal se me callo al suelo.

.-Sakura.

Un alo de luminosidad envolvia cada centímetro de su piel. Queria levantarme y abrazarla, pero ahora ya no era Hinata, ahora seria otro cuerpo con otro nombre…y otras ocupaciones muy distintas a las que tubo en vida.

.-Dios mio, tres angeles en un dia y una invasión de demonios. Nadie del ACHA internacional lo creera – dijo Ino agitanto la cabeza de perplejidad.

Mientras Ino hablaba, Hinata se habia acercado hasta mi.

Y me abrazo con fuerza.

.-Me alegro de verte.

.-Y yo tambien – logre susurrar, con los ojos humedecidos.

.-No se supone que son los angeles los que madaron matarte, que hacen dos aquí? – Kiba habia entrado desde la otra habitación y los miraba con recelo. Mire a Sasuke en busca de una explicación. Era bastante reacio a hablar con los adelantados, y las pocas veces que habia abierto la boca habia sido con cierto asco.

.-Ksiel y Uriel dicen que viene a ayudar.

Mire a Hinata.

.-Uriel…

.-Sigo siendo Hinata.

Mire a Naruto por encima del hombro de ella. Parecia tan mosqueado como Sasuke, sus estados de animo eran ahora mismo como dos gotas de agua.

.-Por que ibas tu querer defenderme? – le espete – Primero intentas convencerme de que elija mi muerte y ahora vienes a evitarla?

.-Si te asesinan no habras elegido. Y ademas –se lleno de orgullo como un pavo – soy un angel. Debo hacer el bien y esta solucion es injusta.

.-"Soy un angel" – repitio Sasuke con sarcasmo – "Tengo que hacer el bien" – dijo moviendo la cabeza comicamente. Ksiel le fulmino con la mirada.

.-Eso ahora no importa– dijo Hinata – Las cosas estan cambiando. Lo que me planteo es: este cambio siempre llega, pero nunca dejan que ocurra. Que pasara si te dejamos con vida? Sera el cambio para bien? – me sorprendi. Hablaba con la sabiduría de quien a vivido doscientos años y aun no habia pasado una semana de su muerte – Sea lo que sea, merece la pena probarlo. Ya sabemos que la otra opcion no es ni buena ni mala, ya afrontaremos los problemas que traiga que sigas con vida.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke para poner una tercera barrera de proteccion a la casa e Hinata se quedo mirado con interes todo lo que habia espurreado.

.-Son invocaciones?

.-Si – le dije mientras recogia el frasco roto del suelo.

.-Nunca he visto un demonio.

.-Has visto a Sasuke?

.-Dalkiel? No tiene aspecto de demonio – dijo como si fuera obvio. Que lo era, ciertamente.

Kakashi y Shikamaru volvieron pronto.

.-Aaaaaaah!!! – Aeriel dejo caer las bolsas – Angeles!!!! – salio corriendo hacia el piso de arriba como un loco, solo para encontrarse con Sasuke y Naruto de frente – Me habeis llenado la casa de angeles!!! – volvio a correr hacia el salon y se escondio detrás del sofa.

.-Te das cuenta de lo estupido de la situación? – le dije despues de que todos nos quedaramos en plan "WTF owO?"

.-No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que el estupido es el – Sasuke se dejo caer cansinamente sobre el sofa. Algo le pasaba pero no queria preguntarle estando delante de todos.

.-Voy a ir a terminar las camas.

.-Eh! Y que pasa con las pociones?? – protesto Ino.

.-Yo te ayudare – se ofrecio Hinata.

.-Dalkiel me ayudas con las camas?? – dije intentando esconder mi ansiedad.

.-Claro – se levanto con las mismas ganas con las que se habia dejado caer y me siguió escaleras arriba.

Saque las sabanas de donde me habia indicado Kakashi que estaban.

.-Que te ocurre? – le pregunte distraidamente.

.-No deberia contartelo pero reventare si no lo hago.

.-Es algo sobre Ksiel y Uriel?

.-Ojala.

Me quede quieta y le mire, intentando descifrar tu rostro.

.-O luchamos antes de...ya solo quedan doce horas, maldita sea!! – lanzo las sabanas que llevaba el contra la pared.

.-Doce horas para que??

.-Me han quitado mi cargo, dentro de doce horas yo ya no sere la muerte, y no se si sere lo bastante fuerte para protegerte – me miro con aprension – Y aunque lo fuera dudo ser capaz de acostumbrarme a mi nueva condicion lo suficientemente rapido como para no cometer errores.

Me acerque a el y le abraza en un pobre intento de reconfortarle.

.-No te preocupes ahora por eso. No estamos solos.

De repente algo en su mirada cambio. Un brillo de especial aparecio en sus ojos.

.-Sakura.

.-Si?

.-Dentro de doce horas habra una nueva muerte.

.-…de acuerdo, el problema es doble. Te quedas sin poderes y la muerte vendra a por mi. Es más, estoy en su lista!!

.-No, no me referia a eso, que ya de por si es grabe. O Dios, estas en su lista – dijo como si acabara de entenderlo – Yo me referia a que tu puedes matar a la muerte.

Le mire con cara atonita.

.-No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

.-Pues tenemos doce horas para averiguarlo o moriras.

Nos quedamos un buen rato mirandonos.

.-Ya es seguro?? – susurre.

.-Casi seguro. Contamos con la ventaja de que no sabra utilizar muy bien sus nuevos poderes y que yo se lo que es ser la muerte.

Bajamos abajo y contamos la situación, a petición mia, a los demas.

.-Valla – Kakashi se acaricio el blanco pelo que poblaba su cabeza – Solo contaremos con una muerte, y ni siquiera es la tuya. Deberias ponerte a hacer acciones buenas señorita.

.-No!! Si muero al menos…tendre el consuelo de ir al infierno – Sasuke me miro con cara de "no hacia falta contar tanto" y los demas me miraron divertidos – Que pasa?? Es que nunca habeis estado enamorados??

.-De la muerte? – me dijo Ino con cara de repugnacia – Es guapo, pero es un demonio.

Sasuke me mataria el mismo como encima contase que ya habiamos vivido una vida juntos, o un trozo de vida.

.-Pues yo si.

.-Bueno, bueno, cada uno es libre de enamorarse de quien le da la gana. Viva el amor!! – dijo Kakashi alegremente – Deberiamos intentar averiguar con todos nuestros medios como convertir a Sakura en un arma capaz de matar a la muerte. Tenemos dos para hacer practicas – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

.-No hay ni un solo registro que guarde información de cómo hacerlo. Siempre las mataban antes de interrogarlas y si ocurria ellas no decian nada.

.-Hablo el querubín. Si el lo dice sera verdad. Demonos por vencidos y corramos por nuestras vidas.

Inconformistas como nosotros solos, pasamos toda la tarde investigando. Me hicieron probar toda clase de cosas que no sirvieron absolutamente de nada, excepto para hacerme sentir muy inútil. Apenas nos dimos un respiro para llevarnos algo a la boca a la hora de la cena y seguimos hasta más de media noche. Sasuke estaba altamente excitado.

.-Relajate. Si no han llegado ya es que estan esperando a que te quedes sin poderes – dijo Naruto, sentado frente a el.

La piel de Sasuke se habia tornado bastante roja, aunque lo habia visto peor. No sabia los efectos que podia tener sobre el que hubiera tres angeles cerca.

.-Deberiamos descansar – dijo Shikamaru, que era el unico que habia dicho algo sensato en todo el dia – Dalkiel vete con Sakura, deberias intentar hacerla dormir, los demas nos distribuiremos guardias de dos personas.

.-Yo voy a quedarme rebuscando en mis viejos libros como matar a la muerte, asi que sacame del cupo de guardia.

.-De todas formas nos sobraba uno

Kakashi puso cara de dolido y se levanto.

.-Siempre sobro – dijo dirigiendose hacia el salon-biblioteca – Sobraba en el cielo y sobro en mi casa.

Hinata y Naruto se encargarian de la primera guardia y Sasuke y yo nos fuimos a uno de los dormitorios. Las mantas no eran tan caras y gustosas como las del piso de Sasuke, ni el colchon tan perfecto, pero me eche sobre el y cerre los ojos intentando imaginar que no ocurria nada. El se acerco a mi rostro y empezo a darme pequeños y suaves besos. Me invadio el sueño y cai en el mientras el aun acariciaba mis labios con los suyos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me despertaron sus gritos. Sasuke estaba gritando. Se dejo caer al suelo, agarrandose todo el cuerpo y retorciendose. Mire la puerta, esperando que alguien entrase por los gritos. Corri hacia ella y eche el pestillo.

.-No!!! – Sasuke se lanzo hacia mi y abrio la puerta sacandola de sus postigos. Comenzo a bajar las escaleras a tropicones, tambaleandose contra la pared de vez en cuando. Se estaba poniendo totalmente rojo.

Le segui.

Naruto le abrio la puerta de atrás para dejarlo pasar. Cuando Sali fuera echo a correr torpemente, retorciendose sobre si mismo a causa del dolor. Me dolia amargamente verle asi. Y sabia que me estaba poniendo en peligro al seguirle. Habia alzandao una pequeña arboleda del jardin y destrozaba un arbol con los puños mientras gritaba una palabra incoherente en lo que supuse idioma demonio. Sabia lo que iba a pasar y no estaba segura de querer verlo. El pelo le estaba creciendo y su piel estaba ya roja intensa.

El pelo le crecio hasta los hombros. Sus globos oculares se habian vuelto totalmente negros, como los de todos los demonios. Sus musculos habian crecido a una velocidad alarmante y debia de medir mas de dos metros cuando comenzaron a salirle dos bultos en la espalda. Si habeis escuchado alguna vez a un demonio gritando desgarrado de dolor, comprendereis que me pusiese blanca como la cal y me fallaran las piernas.

El dejo caer una rodilla al suelo, ya con dos alas mounstruosas colgando de su espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento.

.-Sasuke -corri hacia el y me lance a sus brazos. Le mire a los ojos, intentando encontrar alivio en ellos- Ya a pasado.

Sus enormes brazos envolvieron mi espalda y dejo caer su gran cuerpo sobre mi. Gracias a Dios tenia el arbol detrás, y quedamos apoyados. Espere, con el corazon encogido, a que me diese alguna muestra de que seguia siendo el. Una extraña marca color azul habia aparecido en la nariz, casi a la altura del entrecejo. Le estaba acariciando el pelo cuando abrio los ojos, y apenas me dio tiempo a pestañear dos veces.

Primero note como el saltaba conmigo en brazos

Despues como una inmensa bola de fuego debastaba el lugar donde habiamos estado.

.-Interesante.

Al principio me parecio que habian clonado a Sasuke. Era moreno, enfundado en el mismo traje que el, con las mismas gafas de sol con las que le habia visto la primera vez. Pero su pelo, en vez de corto y revuelto, era largo, y lo recogia en una coleta. Me sonaba su rostro.

.-Itachi – mire a Sasuke. Su rostro estaba crispado por la ira.

.-Hola hermano – despues me miro a mi- y señora.

Senti que Sasuke se ponia en tension. Pense que iba a saltar, pero erre al imaginar el objetivo. En vez de saltar contra Itachi dio media vuelta y corrio hacia la casa.

.-De que sirve que corras – hoy su voz tras nosotros- Ya estas muerto y ella pronto dejara de existir.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado, y apenas logro llegar hasta la puerta de la casa resoplando. No se como ni por que, pero me volvi lentamente, con Sasuke apoyado sobre mi jadeando y grite.

.-El unico que va a dejar de existir aquí, eres tu!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muyyyy cortito, pero no podia esperar a publicarlo mañana xD, dos por dia, alegraros y disfrutadlo xD.


	16. Sentir

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que era dia de reyes y tube que comprar muchas cosas de ultima hora xD, ademas asi estais en tension más tiempo, que la intriga es buena, kukukuku xD. Ya habeis dejado más de 350 reviews, gracias TOT!!!!!  
Tomoe, vampiros, hombres lobo, angeles, demonios, son mis temas preferidos, simplemente tenia la idea, rebusque por internet para intentar hacer un poco más cierta la historia y ya mezcle mi imaginación con lo que puede que sea o no realidad de lo que encontre. Ciertamente es difícil encontrar datos veridicos, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede owoU.

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 15. Sentir**

Uriel miro hacia abajo, al trafico de coches de Nueva York. Parecía estar pensando en todas las formas que se le ocurriesen de ayudar a Sakura.

.-Naruto kun -Alce una ceja, sin más- Vamos a ir a ayudarla.

.-No, ella podria matarme.

.-Si quisiese matarte no crees que ya a tenido más de una oportunidad.

.-Y por que iba a querer salvar su vida?

.-Porque es una humana en peligro. Nuestro deber es ayudar a los humanos contra los demonios, y ella necesita más ayuda que nadie.

.-No voy a ir.

.-Por favor

Ella puso su mano sobre la mia y me miro con expresión suplicante. Me sentia extremadamente raro. Nunca habia tenido contacto fisico con ningun otro angel, aunque solo fuese un roce. Nunca otro angel me habia mirado con esa intensidad ni me habia fascinado tanto como ella.

.-No voy a ir – repeti.

.-Es que no sientes empatia hacia ella, es que no te preocupa?

.-Los angeles no sentimos nada.

.-Eso no es cierto, yo siento miles de cosas y mucho más intensamente de lo que las sentia en vida.

.-En todo caso, la muerte no puede sentir nada.

Se levanto.

.-Pues yo voy a ir, Ksiel. Contigo o sin ti.

.-Espera – le agarre del brazo – No voy a dejar que vallas sola.

.-Pues entonces tendras que venir, porque yo no voy a quedarme aquí.

Y me arrastro hasta aquí. Estabamos sentados en un incomodo sofa humano cerca de una puerta esperando a que algo atacara la casa. Patetico. Ella estaba callada, yo estaba callado, y todos estaban durmiendo menos el viejo angel desterrado. Ya habia resoplado unas cuantas veces por el aburrimiento, pero Uriel parecia profundamente sumergida en lo que fuese que estubiese pensando.

.-Naruto kun

.-Que?

.-Si los angeles no sentimos nada, como puedo sentir tanto afecto hacia ti??

Peligro. Esa fue la sensación que me inundo en ese momento. Prueba de afecto excesivo era el angel que habia leyendo en la habitación contigua, obligado a pasar la eternidad en el mundo humano.

.-Los angeles solemos desarrollar sentimientos protectores hacia los demas.

.-No me referia a eso.

Me agarro la mano como había hecho horas antes en el rascacielos y volvió a clavar sus intensos ojos en mi. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuve que poner más esfuerzo que de costumbre en mantener mi cara ajena a cualquier emoción. Todo el cuerpo se me habia tensado y agarrotado.

Me salvo Dalkiel. Como ya nos habia avisado cuando nos vio llegar, le habian degradado a nivel nueve y probablemente antes de la pelea sufriese los efectos. Escuche sus gritos en el piso de arriba y logre soltarme con delicadeza de la mano de Uriel. Me puse en pie y mire la escalera, esperando verle bajar.

.-Duele mucho??

.-Que te den cuerpo, para los demonios, es un castigo más. Uno de los peores sufrimientos a los que puedes someter un alma. Ya es la tercera vez que Dalkiel cambia de cuerpo. La primera vez los encierran, porque destrozan todo lo que encuentra a causa del dolor.

Aparecio en lo alto de la escalera, avanzando a tropicones. Sakura iba detrás de el, más blanca que muchos de los muertos que recojo, y totalmente afligida.

Fui a abrirle la puerta de atrás para que saliese, que es lo que el pretendia. Logro salir, con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Cerre la puerta tras Sakura y mire a Uriel, totalmente empatica y con una mano sobre la boca.

.-No durara mucho más.

Mi fino oido siguió escuchando sus gritos, como destrozaba un par de arboles, y luego la suave voz de Sakura intentando relajarle cuando acabo la transformación. Tarde más en sentirle a el. Me lance hacia la puerta.  
.-El unico que va a dejar de existir aquí, eres tu!!!

Gritaba Sakura en el momento que abri la puerta. La coji con un brazo y agarre a Dalkiel con otro y los lance al interior de la casa. Cerre la puerta tras de mi cerrando los tres sellos de proteccion.

.-No vas a poder entrar – dije con voz pausada. No era más que un novato, podria arreglarmelas fácilmente. Intenten convencerme de ello.

.-Eso ya lo veremos cuando lleguen los demas. Ademas, ella esta en mi lista, puedo matarla cuando lo desee.

.-Pues hazlo.

.-No! Hay que destruir su alma, no matarla. Y quiero que el lo vea.

.-Parece que esto a sido un cambio a peor.

.-Desde luego que si.

Me lanzo una bola de fuego que desice antes de que llegara. No se como pretendia luchar contra mi si hacia diez minutos que tenia sus poderes. Volvio a intentarlo, esta vez con una cadena. Ni siquiera venian con fuerza. Dalkiel hubiese sido un enemigo más interesante. Tras esquivar su cuarto intento decidi que lo mejor era parar aquello.

.-Oye, deja de ponerte en ridiculo. Vete a casa, descansa un rato, mira que nuevas habilidades tienes y vuelve mañana. Asi no vas a lograr arrancarme un solo pelo de la cabeza.

Me miro arrogante y desaparecio entre llamas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ksiel entro muy pronto. Yo habia agarrado a Sasuke cuando nos lanzo dentro, seguia jadeante y muy rojo. Uriel habia ido a contener a los demas en las habitaciones hasta que pasase el peligro.

.-Le has matado?? – pregunte a la muerte cuando entro.

.-No. Aun no sabe usar sus poderes y se a largado – miro a Sasuke – Estais en la misma situación.

.-Solo que yo ahora no soy más que un nivel nueve – dijo con la voz muy ronca.

.-Y te parecera poco!! – le dije – El nivel más fuerte de demonio!! Ademas, tu conoces tus poderes mejor que nadie, tienes ventaja sobre el.

.-Intenta destransformarte, ya bajan – dijo Ksiel mirando las escaleras.

Sasuke puso cara de dolor y cerro los ojos. Despacio las…"alas" volvieron a introducirse en su espalda y empezo a perder forma. Volvia a ser mi Sasuke, rojo como un tomate, pero mi Sasuke. Le estreche entre mis brazos.

Kiba bajo pegando tumbos por las escaleras.

.-Para que nos teneis aquí si no nos dejais pelear!!??

.-Pelearemos si fallan las defensas – dijo Kakashi, que llevaba un rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba leyendo.

Estuvimos un rato más escuchando las protestas de Kiba. Ino dijo que iria a hacer algo de comer, aburrida de escucharle. Temari me ayudo a levantar a Sasuke.

.-Tienes que comer algo, te llevamos arriba e invocamos algun demonio??

Se giro despacio hacia mi, más agotado de lo que lo habia visto nunca.

.-Por favor…- susurro.

Mire a Temari y le ayudamos a subir las escaleras. Por el camino arranco una de las invocaciones instantaneas de nivel cinco. Le sentamos sobre la cama de la habitación donde habiamos dormido la noche anterior. Temari dejo la invocación en el suelo y salio.

.-Te dejo que…comas tranquilo.

.-Baja y come algo con los demas – me dijo con voz ronca y apagada.

.-Pero tu echate un rato a descansar. Despues vendre a ver como sigues.

Baje a desayunar con los demas. Escuche aparecer el demonio, pero nada más. Ino habia preparado tostadas y zumo. Desayunamos en silencio. Ksiel estaba totalmente en su mundo, igual que Hinata. Aeriel era el unico que parecia decidido a intentar subirnos el animo.

.-Venga, venga, comed. Teneis que tener energia. Ahora cuando baje Sasuke os contare lo que me paso para acaba aquí. Eso os animara.

.-Por que iban a alegrarse de la desgracia ajena?? – pregunto Uriel

.-Bueno, a todos nos gusta escuchar historias, no??

Kakashi siguió cotorreando, no sabria decir sobre que, porque no le prestaba atención. Mi mente estaba en el piso de arriba. No queria parecer muy preocupada, asi que comi sin ganas y espere a que todos terminasen para ir a buscarle. Habia un charco de sangre en el suelo de la habitación. Arruge la nariz y le mire. Estaba despierto, tumbado boca arriba en la cama.

.-Voy a por una fregona.

.-Lo siento.

.-No te preocupes.

Volvi a bajar y subir. Frege, no sin asco, el charco, mirando a otro lado cada vez que tenia que escurrir la fregona en el cubo. Despues eche el agua sucia por el sumidero. Ino tambien hizo un mohin cuando vio el agua llena de sangre caer desde el cubo.

.-Dios –dijo y salio de la cocina a toda prisa hacia el salon.

Sasuke se apoyo en mis hombros para bajar las escaleras. Me iba a doler la espalda despues de cargar tanto con el, pero soportaria cualquier dolor mientras el estubiese bien. Le bese en la mejilla mientras bajabamos.

.-Ah!! Sasuke kun, voy a contar mi historia – dijo jovialmente Kakashi. Se levanto para ayudarme a llevarle el ultimo trecho.

.-Dejadme en paz, no estoy invalido – se solto de nosotros en un ataque de orgullo y llego lentamente hasta el sofa, dejandose caer. Me sente a su lado y el dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Kakashi se sento en la butaca principal y carraspeo.

.-Bueno, mi historia comienza hace ya casi cuatro mil años. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida humana, aunque fue larga para la edad media de aquella época. Cuando llege no era más que un simple angel. Me gane las alas pronto y apenas a los quinientos años de estar alli me ascendieron a trono. Fui un juez justo y creo que los angeles aprendieron a sentir envidia gracias a mi presencia -Vi que Ksiel movia la cabeza en señal de "este esta loco" e Hinata sonreia divertida- Tube a mi cargo muchos angeles, y nunca oireis que nadie bajo mi mando volviese con una mision fallida. Unos dos mil años despues de mi ascenso a trono llego la oportunidad de mi existencia. Tenia que juzgar a una virtud que habia tenido un hijo con un humano.

Ino, frente a mi, me miro con cara de "WTF owO?". Los demas, si estaban sorprendidos, lo ocultaron medianamente bien. Temari apenas alzo una ceja, Shikamaru se enderezo en el sofa e Hinata miro a Ksiel de reojo.

.-Se llamaba Adalia. Muy bonita, por cierto. Por aquella epoca yo no tenia aun todos mis valores claros. El caso me impacto mucho, pero no fue hasta bastante despues cuando hizo mella en mi. Adalia hacia de medico en la tierra, los medicos que habia en aquella epoca, que era más o meno el 500 a.C, más o menos cuando moriste tu, Dalkiel – dijo alegremente. Sasuke no expreso nada, pero sabia que estaba pensando no solo en su muerte, si no tambien en la mia – Habia conocido a un joven cazador al que habia herido un oso. Le curo usando sus poderes de angel, algo que por aquella epoca ya estaba prohibido, incluido en los casos más extremos. Si Dios quiere que muera, pues que muera – dijo sarcásticamente – Despues de aquel milagro, el joven comenzo a profesar una enorme admiración y agradecimiento hacia ella. Le regalaba cosas, iba a verla siempre que tenia oportunidad, y acabaron enamorados.

.-Los angeles no sienten nada – repuso Ksiel.

.-Puede, lo que se es que un angel no llegaria a tal extremo con un humano a menos de que le falte algo más que un tornillo o sienta algo muy profundo. Un angel con un bebe y ademas humano!! Nadie sabe como un muerto, que es lo que somos la mitad de los presentes aquí, logro dar a luz a un niño. Lo que si es cierto es que el niño no fue normal, era algo sobrenatural, algo que Dios no habia creado. Y como tal tube que condenarla. La sentencia le restaba de todos y cada uno de sus poderes de angel, la convertia en un alma sin cuerpo y la obligaba a vagar por la nada por el resto de los siglos de los siglos. Cuando pienso en que hice aquello, deseo que me parta un rayo y me mande al infierno.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, para que pudiesemos pensar en su ultima frase, antes de continuar.

.-Por aquel juicio fui ascendido a Serafín. Durante dos mil años más fui tan implacable como en aquel juicio, y gracias a mi carisma era bien conocido entre los angeles, cierto Ksiel??

.-Cierto.

.-Pero luego los defraude a todos. Llevaba ya muchos siglos dandole vueltas a si un angel podia enamorarse o no. Hace setecientos años conoci a una Dominacion y me enamore de ella. No os dare detalles porque todos sabemos lo que es el amor – dijo mirando de reojo a Ksiel que hizo una mueca – Pero fue asesinada por un demonio. No le habia confesado mis sentimientos y aun lamento no haberlo echo. Supongo que me hubiese pasado algo parecido que a Adalia, pero creo que hubiese merecido la pena. Asi que comence a observar. No hace falta mirar demasiado para llegar a la conclusión de que el cielo es un lugar frio y reservado. Los angeles chica hablan lo justo y suficiente con los chicos y estos directamente las evitan. Tampoco hablamos mucho entre los del mismo sexo. Nos evitamos. Somos antisociales. Y cuando hablamos lo hacemos intentando demostrar superioridad. Al menos los demonios se presentan a los que son de menor rango que ellos antes de comerselos. Llege a la conclusión de que o empezabamos a levantar los sentimientos que enterrabamos o el cielo iba a ser un sitio desagradable donde exisitir. Hace unos ochocientos años me pidieron dar clase a las Poderes. Una gran responsabilidad sabiendo en que consiste su trabajo. Siempre intentaba introducir mis ideas en la clase, intentar hacerles pensar en el tema, influir un poco en ellas. Pero o no se enteraban o no querian enterarse de mis indirectas, asi que empece a decirlo claramente. Los ultimos diez minutos de la clase las dedicaba a preguntarle sobre sus experiencias afectivo-sexuales cuando estaban vivas. Ninguna queria hablar de ello pero tampoco podia desobedecerme. Para mi las charlas eran amenas y dejaban muy claro que la funcion del cielo no era que viviésemos aislados. Algunas se escandalizaron mucho cuando les dije que ibamos a dar una de las clases semanales con los querubines. Tu estuviste, no Ksiel?

.-Desafortunadamente.

.-Fue interesante!!

.-Intentaste emparejarnos a todos.

.-Un poco de escandalo publico nunca viene mal. Bueno, igual que Ksiel pensaron todos los demas y un grupo de ellos fue a denunciarme ante el tribunal. Fue un escandalo enorme, siento que te lo perdieras, Uriel. El cielo estubo conmocionado durate dos o tres años. Todo el mundo me miraba como a un mounstruo. Incluso dijeron que un demonio me habia poseido y que habia que intentar exorcitarme – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Al final simplemente me juzgaron. Por ser serafin y gracias a conocidos que me debian más de un favor, mi unico castigo fue habitar en la tierra "con los pecadores, que es lo que te gusta" dijo el trono que me juzgo.

Como vio que Sasuke me agarraba de un brazo, seguramente para pedirme que le ayudase a subir, Kakashi alzo los brazos.

.-Espera, espera, ahora viene la parte de la conspiración.

.-Para que demonios quiero escuchar eso??

.-Si eres protagonista, sientate.

Sasuke volvio a tumbarse contra el respaldo. Agarre su mano y acaricie sus nudillos.

.-Pero habia muchos serafines que veian injusta la decisión de los tronos, asi que usaron su poder para intentar matarme.

.-Es que se supone que estas muerto.

.-Aja, gracias a Dalkiel, al que le debo la existencia. Hablaron con El Demonio para que mandase buscar a un serafin profugo y lo matasen. Sasuke kun por aquella epoca no era más que un diablillo de nivel ocho y le ordenaron venir a asesinarme como ultima mision antes de que le convirtieran en la muerte. Tuvo la osadia incluso de intentar matarme a plena luz del sol.

.-Te recuerdo que te hubiese matado, pero te echaste al suelo a suplicar.

.-Si, exactamente eso hice. Me tire al suelo y suplique. Estaba claro que no iba a hacerme caso porque entonces le castigarian. Gane tiempo porque mi hermosa casa le impresiono y se dedico a mirar los cuadros y tapices de angeles que habia por la casa. Empece a explicarle cosas para entretenerle y cuando vi que estabamos en un estado amigable le explique mi situación. Tenia que llevar, como de costumbre, mis corazon o algun otro órgano vital para demostrar mi muerte. Como no podia prescindir de nada de eso, le deje sacarme un ojo.

Hasta entonces no habia tenido muy en cuenta el pañuelo que cubria parte de su cara. Se señalo el lugar donde debia estar el ojo izquierdo.

.-Quereis ver el hueco??

.-NO!! – gritamos Ino y yo a la vez.

.-Y tu te haces llamar medico?? – me pregunto Sasuke.

.-Le sacaste un ojo – le mire con asco.

.-Cosas peores e echo.

.-No me cabe duda.

.-Bueno, y eso, se llevo mi ojo y dijo que era lo unico que habia quedado de mi cuerpo, que me habia resistido y no habia tenido más remedio que chasmuscarme enterito para matarme. Tuve que dejar mi preciosa casa y hasta hace solo diez años vivi en europa. Y ya esta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente se habia relajado mucho más. Estaba muy cansada, tanto por haberme acostado la noche anterior como por todo lo demas. Ksiel saco a Sasuke al jardin y le ayudo a adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Dos demonios de nivel ocho nos atacaron despues del medio dia y Temari se desizo de ellos con velocidad. Kakashi quedo muy impresionado y estubo toda la santa cena hablando de la presteza con la que habia echo el triangulo sobre la pared y la velocidad con la que habia concluido la invocación de dos pandemoniums al mismo tiempo, la firmeza de su voz al dar las ordenes y su excelente acento en idioma demonio.

Kakashi queria volver a quedarse despierto aquella noche, no habia olvidado su intento de encontrar la forma para matar a la muerte, y Kiba e Ino se quedaron de guardia. Naruto e Hinata se quedaron ayudando a Kakashi y los demas subimos. Sasuke ya solo se apoyaba en mi porque estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo para adaptarse a su cuerpo, pero su voz volvia a ser normal y su piel apenas era de un blanco rojizo.

Me abraze a el con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos metimos en la cama. Le sentia extraño, cambiado, pero me daba igual. El paso sus brazos por mi espalda y me agarro de la nuca para acariciar mi pelo.

.-Pase lo que pase, no dejes que te hagan desaparecer.

.-Entendido – cerre los ojos, disfrutando de su calor.

.-En la situación en la que estamos, creo que es preferible que mueras a que desaparezcas.

.-Desde luego.

.-Estas cansada.

.-Mucho.

.-Entonces duerme.

.-No. Si no me queda mucho tiempo, quiero disfrutarlo.

Levante la cabeza y le bese el cuello. El me cogio de la cintura y me tumbo. Comenzo a besar mi mandibula. Me agarre con fuerza a sus hombros mientras el lamia y besaba la sensible piel de mi cuello. Necesitaba llenar mi boca con su lengua asi que le aparte, pase mis manos de sus hombros a su cuello y me lance contra su boca. El me cogio de la nuca para apretarme contra el mientras acariciaba mi lengua con la suya y paseaba su otra mano por mi muslo.

.-Acostarse con un demonio debe ser un pecado bestial.

.-Es una suerte que no vallamos a hacerlo.

Aquello le quito bastante excitación a la situación, pero a el no parecio importarle, porque siguió besandome y acariciandome. Hice algun que otro movimiento rudo intentando excitarle, pero parecia que mi cuerpo no era lo suficientemente provocador para el. Una de sus caricias hizo que se me escapase un gemido. Parecio ser la señal que estaba esperando para detenerse. Paso de nuevo sus brazos a mi espalda y me beso con ternura. Despues nos separo, por mucho que yo le suplicase con los ojos que no. Me acurruco contra el y me acaricio el pelo.

.-Duerme, Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De este no os podeis quejar que es larguito xD, dejad review nOn!!


	17. Vida

**Oishī Jigoku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 16. Vida**

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo. Uriel y yo estabamos tras una montaña de libros. No ibamos a encontrar nada y esa convicción no me permitia mas que una lectura superficial. Aeriel habia subido a su habitación a revisar su biblioteca más personal.

.-Naruto kun

.-Tanto te cuesta?

.-Ksiel no me gusta.

.-Que quieres?

.-Te enamoraste alguna vez estando vivo??

.-No – otra vez con esto. Ibamos a acabar muy mal si seguia intentando que le cogiese confianza – No tube tiempo.

.-Yo tampoco – me miro con sus brillantes ojos y me sonrio.

.-No creo que sea como para sentirse feliz.

.-No te preocupes, los angeles no sentimos, solo es una expresión fisica.

Maldita sea. A que venia ahora eso??

.-Cierto.

.-Si crees que no es motivo de alegria, es porque te hubiese gustado enamorarte?

.-No. No me referia a eso. Simplemente es una de tantas sensaciones humanas que no tube oportunidad de sentir.

.-Asi que estas resentido por haber muerto tan joven.

.-Yo no he dicho eso!

.-Estas gritando.

Porque me estas mosqueando, me hubiese gustado decirle, pero el enfado era un sentimiento demasiado humano como para admitirlo.

.-Lo siento, no se que me a pasado.

.-Que te a disgustado mi comentario.

Maldita sea!! No queria esa conversación pero tampoco tenia como escabullirme sin admitir que sentia, y si decia eso ella intentaria convencerme de otros sentimientos que yo no tengo. Como voy a sentir amor? Por Dios, estoy muerto!!

.-Estoy pensando que eso de pasar la eternidad solos es muy triste.

.-Solos?? El cielo esta hasta los topes.

.-No me referia a eso. No te gustaria tener alguien a quien contarselo todo, que te proteja, que sepas que puedes confiar siempre en el?

.-Con confiar en mi mismo tengo de sobra.

.-Eso es muy frio.

Ambos sentimos la llamada. Ella pego un pequeño respingon al no estar acostumbrada y me miro.

.-Que a sido eso??

.-Nos llaman.

Me levante y ella me siguió. Aeriel aun no habia vuelto.

.-Vamos a irnos sin avisar a nadie??

.-Con suerte no tardaremos mucho, y si no se imaginaran el motivo.

En la actualidad habia tres grandes serafines gobernando el cielo, aunque no habia un numero fijo de gobernantes. Habian existido periodos en los que hasta veinte serafines habian llevado las riendas del cielo. Neiel, el más joven de los tres, estaba sentando ante una enorme audiencia. Debia de haber casi medio millon de angeles mayores en el gran auditorio. Como muerte a mi me correspondia uno de los lugares privilegiados y permiti a Uriel sentarse conmigo. Mejor seria no separarnos.

Era normal que los serafines no hablasen de sus planes e intrigas y que todas las noticias o cambios, grandes o pequeños, llegasen por sorpresa, por lo que debian estar preparados para cualquier cosa. El más anciano de los tres, quien realmente gobernaba, Saruiel, entro con paso lento pero decidido y tomo asiento junto a Neiel. Este se levanto y miro a los miles de angeles que no paraban de cuchichear.

.-Silencio – ordeno despacio pero con firmeza, levantando los brazos- Saruiel sama va a hablar.

El silencio se extendio como una ola entre las gradas. Los viejos ojos del serafin observaron todo el auditorio, asegurándose de que reinase el orden.

.-Os hemos llamado aquí para que seais testigos de una gran decisión. Todos conocemos el desbarajuste que esta sufriendo el cielo. Tal vez mis hermanos serafines y yo hayamos pecado de soberbia al pensar que con tres mandatarios serviría. Hoy os presentaremos a la cuarta serafin que desde ahora se unira a nosotros en el gobierno: saludad todos a la Gran Serafin Suanel.

Acompañada de el ultimo de los tres, Raiel, el rostro conocido de Suanel se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas al llegar al centro del auditorio. No hubo aplausos, una practica demasiado humana, ni vítores ni felicitaciones. La serafin se dedico a expresar su opinión sobre el duro momento por el que pasabamos con un discurso. Me volvi hacia Uriel.

.-Esto es muy extraño.

.-Por que?

.-La conozco, hasta ayer mismo hacia de directora de un hospital en el mundo de los humanos. No era más que una virtud. Como una recien nombrada serafin ocupa un puesto de gobierno??

.-Nunca e leido nada igual.

.-Nunca a ocurrido nada igual.

.-Que crees que puede ser??

.-A debido de lograr algo muy gordo para que le hayan concedido ese puesto, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que tres personas son pocas para tantos millones y millones de angeles.

Volvi mi atención hacia el discurso.

.-Llevamos miles de siglos viviendo según las mismas reglas y las mismas jerarquias y durante siglos el caos se a apoderado por epocas tanto del cielo como del infierno. A llegado la hora de hacer algunos cambios, reformas importantes. Estas se os comunicaran según vallamos viendo oportuno comenzar a ponerlas en practica. Pero no puedo desaprovechar este discurso para advertiros que no seremos los unicos que cambien. El Demonio a nombrado a su sucesor y le a dado plenos poderes.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrio a los alli presentes. Y no era para menos.

.-Que tiene de raro?? Tal vez vea peligrar su vida.

.-El señor del infierno es siempre el demonio más poderoso al que se le otorga el cargo y los poderes que conlleva este. Nunca se a proclamado un sucesor. Causara problemas hay abajo.

.-Silencio – Neiel se habia lenvatado y se situaba ahora junto a Suanel – Nadie conoce a este heredero y no parecen dispuestos a darle a conocer. Lo que si sabemos es que Pein dejara tambien una serie de nuevas reformas listas antes de irse. Quiero aprovechar que estais todos aquí para pediros una votacion. Si el infierno se organiza nuestro trabajo sera más complicado y el mundo de los vivos un lugar peor. Quien esta a favor de tomar medidas contra las reformas de Pein, sean cuales sean??

Miles de manos se levantaron en el aire, mostrando su aprobación. Saruiel levanto los suyos y pidio con un gesto que bajasen las manos.

.-Desde hace siglos somos más podersos que ellos. Los demonios no son como nosotros, aunque Pein intente reorganizarlos le sera imposible conseguirlo antes de irse, o al menos que esa nueva organización mejore a la presente. Los demonios no trabajan en grupo, motivo por el cual los ejercitos de los demonios no han ganado hasta el dia de hoy ni una sola batalla. Si, como creemos, Pein quiere estructuralizarlos militarmente, lo unico que hara sera empeorar el caos ya reinante. Podria ser una ventaja para nosotros. Creo que os precipitais al querer poneros en contra. Por esta vez nos mantendremos neutrales.

.-Han votado – dijo Neiel con cierto tono de rencor.

.-Y nosotros tambien – dijo Raiel señalando a la nueva serafin y al anciano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me desperte cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar. Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez que le veia dormir de verdad, despues de todo ya me habia dicho una vez que la muerte no dormia. Tarde aun un poco en darme cuenta de que me embargaba una extraña sensación. Senti la necesidad de levantarme y eso hice. Me quite el pijama, con la estraña sensación de que mi cuerpo no me pertenecia, y me puse la ropa. Comence a pensar que algo iba mal cuando baje las escaleras sin ordenarselo a mi cuerpo. Llegue a bajo, no habia rastro ni de Hinata ni de Naruto, aun menos de Kakashi. Fui a gritar, pero mi propia mano me tapo la boca. Algo no iba nada, pero que nada bien. Debia estar teniendo una mala pesadilla. Intente con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de ello e intentar despertar, pero mis pies ya me habian conducido hasta la puerta de atrás y mi mano giraba el picaporte.

Una vez en el jardin mis piernas decidieron correr un rato. Al principio pense que me dirigian a la pequeña arboleda donde Sasuke habia ahogado su dolor el dia anterior, pero la bordee y continue hacia el lago. Cinco sombras, o más bien demonios, estaban cerca de la orilla.

.-Aquí la tienes.

Uno de los tipos movio los dedos y mi cuerpo volvio a moverse en direccion a ellos. Que demonios, me estaba controlando??

.-Bien – Itachi era uno de ellos y me miraba con impaciencia contenida – Ahora esperemos a que venga el.

.-Dudo que venga, Sasuke solo tenia interes en mi cuando el era la muerte.

Tenia que ganar tiempo como fuese. Itachi ya habia declarado que pensaba arrebatarme el alma ante Sasuke. Esperaba que el estubiese lo suficientemente repuesto de su cambio de cuerpo como para poder defenderse y que los demas no tardasen en percatarse de mi ausencia, porque el no parecia que fuese a despertarse pronto. Suplique al cielo que mandase un rayo o algo asi a Kakashi y que este se acercase por casualidad a mi cuarto.

.-Te recuerdo – Itachi clavo su mirada oscura en mis ojos – Tu eras una de las crias que habia en la aldea la noche de mi muerte. Vi como Sasuke te sacaba de alli en una barca.

.-Nunca te habia visto hasta ayer.

.-Fue hace más de dos mil años.

Fingí incredulidad. Al menos parecia tenerle entretenido.

.-Y como pretendes que lleve más de dos mil años viva??

.-Debes ser una reencarnación.

Entonces ocurrio una de esas escenas a gran velocidad en las que nunca estaba segura de lo que ocurria. Mi cuerpo salio volando, sujeta por algo hacia atrás. Solo alcance ver a uno de los demonios convertido en manchurron lanzarse contra mi y chocar contra otra mancha. Toque suelo con los pies. Sasuke me aprisionaba contra el con uno de sus brazos. Kiba sostenia dos papeles con sendas estrellas de ocho puntas en las manos y Shikamaru se matenia cerca de el, con las manos en los bolsillos.

.-Por fin, Dalkiel – Itachi avanzo hacia delante.

.-No vas a llevartela.

.-No, voy a eliminarla. Voy a hacer que deje de existir en tus propias narices.

.-Sakura – Shikamaru me miro con seriedad y esa calma que me encantaba de el – No esperes más, matale.

Perdon?? Estaba claro que era un señuelo y que Itachi se estaba dando cuenta por mucha cara de circunstancia que Shikamaru pusiese.

.-Hazlo – mire a Sasuke. No sabia que fuese tan buen actor. Su voz habia sido perfecta y su mirada de ira y ansia de verle muerto habia sido totalmente convincente. Mire a Kiba que asintio con la misma convicción. Me senti en medio de una tragedia griega. Todo dependia de cuan buena actriz pudiese ser.

.-Esta bien – dije mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos.

.-Te daremos tiempo – Kiba hizo un gesto brusco con los brazos y los dos demonios que tenia invocados se lanzaron contra ellos.

.-Preparate – Sasuke me agarro la mano y pellizco uno de mis dedos con sus colmillos, despues me lanzo hacia donde estaba Shikamaru que saco rapidamente un papel amarillento.

.-No tenemos con que escribir – me explico en un susurro. Me mire la pequeña gota de sangre que pendia de mi dedo – Tienes un novio muy observador.

Sonrei con complicidad. Debiamos dar el aspecto de quien sabe perfectamente lo que hace, aunque estaba totalmente asustada. Tenia la esperaza de que el motivo de por el cual Ino y Temari no estubiesen presentes fuese un excelente plan de socorro.

.-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer – dijo Shikamaru. Era una pregunta.

.-Claro, un circulo – aunque susurrabamos no sabiamos si alguno de los demonios seria capaz de escucharnos, era mejor hablar asi.

.-Un circulo hecho del nombre del lugar donde quieras que aparezcamos repetidamente.

Odiaba esas cosas, era como las instrucciones para la primera invocación. Un circulo hecho de un nombre repetido. Vale, no era una invocación. Habia dicho aparezcamos?? Nunca habia leido nada de teletransportes. Eso de cambiar de sitio con un objeto me sonaba a Harry Potter. Aun asi, no creia que la herida del dedo sangrase mucho tiempo más asi que comence a hacer un circulo con "casa de Aeriel". Para mi horror, mi dedo dejo de sangrar cuando apenas llevaba 90º de circulo escritos. Mire a Shikamaru intentando que mi cara no mostrase demasiada aprension.

Un golpe muy violento ante nosotros me hizo caerme hacia atrás. Un demomio descomunal y de rostro desfigurado se habia lanzado hacia nosotros y Sasuke lo habia placado, o al menos lo habia intentado. El golpe de ambos hizo un pequeño crater en el suelo, pero no tardaron en volver a incorporarse. Me sorprendio y alegro ver a Sasuke moverse con agilidad de nuevo.

.-Rapido – me apremio Shikamaru que estaba observando como Kiba luchaba contra el tipo que me habia controlado y con el pelo rubio, que se me antojo teñido. Nunca habia visto un demonio rubio.

Volvi a morderme yo misma el dedo, pero la idea de hacerme daño, por leve que fuese, a mi misma impidio que mi mandibula se cerrase con suficiente fuerza y volviese a sangrar. Shikamaru solto una frase que no comprendi y comenzo a rebuscar por el suelo. Cogio una pua de pino y me cogio la mano.

Retome mi tarea con mi gotita de sangre. Era difícil escribir con el dedo y Shikamaru ya me habia dejado claro que el mensaje debia comprenderse, no podia ser un manchurron.

.-Ya esta – dije levantando la cabeza muy despacio. Itachi llevaba todo el rato mirandonos y ahora acepte el reto de sus ojos contra los mios.

.-Ahora haz como en una invocación. Apareceras en casa. No salgas de alli, estaras a salvo gracias a los sellos.

.-Y vosotros que??

.-Esto solo sirve para una persona.

.-No voy a dejaros aquí.

.-Sasuke y Kiba estan arriesgando su vida por ti. Hazlo. Si no tenemos que protegerte tal vez podamos volver.

.-Tal vez!!?? – exclame sin levantar aun demasiado la voz.

.-Vete.

.-De que me sirve estar viva si alguno de vosotros muere aquí.

.-Que te largues de una vez – cogio uno de mis dedos sanos y comenzo a darle vueltas sobre el circulo.

.-Asi que la forma de matarme es con un extraño ritual parecido al de invocación. Cuando te mueras me quedare eso para estudiarlo – una pequeña bola de fuego aparecio en la mano de Itachi y fue agrandándose conforme se acercaba a nosotros. Shikamaru me lanzo hacia un lado con fuerza y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, algo que me sorprendio muchisimo, sosteniendo el papel en la mano.

.-Llevatela!! – Sasuke acababa de lanzar por los aires a su enemigo, aunque este le ganaba de sobra en altura y peso.

Shikamaru no espero una segunda orden y aferrandome el brazo echo a correr a toda velocidad por el borde del lago. Vi a Temari y a Ino al otro lado.

Itachi nos seguia, riendose, sin usar su velocidad de demonio para alcanzarnos.

.-Corred, estupidos!!

Y eso hicimos. Acelere y Shikamaru dejo de agarrarme para ayudarse con el movimiento de los brazos a correr. Entonces, como dos explosiones en el agua, aparecieron dos enormes demonios. Eran gigantescos en tamaño y tratandose de Temari supuse que no eran moco de pavo. Itachi dejo de reir y volvio su vista hacia los dos. Parecio decidir que el juego se habia acabado, porque de pronto aparecio junto a mi, levantandome del suelo y lanzandome al lago. Senti el agua congelada rodearme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde demonios estaria el maldito Ksiel!!!! La ira por el hecho de que se hubiese ido me ayudo a sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo con más nitidez que el dia anterior. Volvia a sentir la ventaja de la experiencia de tres cuerpos con tan distintas capacidades. Mi oponente acababa de levantarse tras haberle hecho volar unos cientos de metros. Su piel se volvio roja y adopto su forma de demonio. Como pensaba era un 8.5, un Enom. Si en su forma humana superaba los dos metros, en esta su tamaño se multiplicaba. Era enorme y no iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a lanzarle por los aires. Sabia que la velocidad de mi forma, más ligera, me daba ventaja, pero deje que mi piel se volviese algo más roja, preparando mi cuerpo por si necesitaba transformarme rapidamente.

El adelantado parecia estar arreglandoselas con los otros dos, pero ellos eran pandemoniums y sus demonios nivel 8. Lo bueno es que habia invocado dos regeneradores. Aun asi no duraria mucho más.

El Enom se lanzo contra mi con más velocidad de la que esperaba. No era un novato y yo si. Esquive a posta en el ultimo momento para poder lanzarle un fuerte golpe contra su brazo. Hubiese triturado los huesos de cualquier otro ser con ese golpe, pero el solo perdio el equilibrio y callo. Se me ocurrio una forma para sacar partido a mis nuevos poderes. Me lance hacia el agua con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que salpicase lo suficiente como para mojar al Enom. Solo habia utilizado mi poder una vez y aquello era arriesgado: podia volverse en mi contra, estaba totalemente empapado.

El Enom se levanto del suelo con un violento movimiento. Esquive su brazo que se lanzaba contra mi ayudado por velocidad con la que se habia girado hacia mi al levantarse. Esquive saltando por encima y agarre su cabeza con ambas manos.

Un enorme impacto electrico hizo retorcerse al enorme demonio de pies a cabeza. Espere hasta que comenzo a salir humo de cada uno de sus poros. Salte al suelo. Seguian saliendo chispas de su cuerpo cuando callo a tierra.

Vi a la chica de aspecto violento acercarse hacia mi a toda velocidad seguida de un pandemonium de aire.

.-Ve a ayudar a Sakura, Itachi la persigue!! – me grito mientras ella lanzaba una orden a su demonio para ayudar al otro adelantado.

Corri hacia el lago. El adelantado sensato estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando levantarse e Itachi estaba metido en el agua. Mantenia algo sumergido bajo el agua. Me lance al lago mientras sentia que el panico se apoderaba de mi. Como un torpedo choque contra Itachi logrando que soltase a Sakura. La saque del agua y cogi al adelantado por el camino, lanzandome hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Lo solte junto a un arbol y mire a Sakura. Debia de tener los pulmones llenos de agua y estaba muy blanca. Aprete su pecho y el agua comenzo a salir por su boca. Tube que dejar la tarea para evitar una de las bolas de fuego que Itachi nos habia lanzado. El adelantado agarro a Sakura por los hombros, que abrio los ojos. Su piel tenia un tono azulado que no me gustaba nada. Me lance contra Itachi, pero este estaba preparado y, usando la velocidad de mi añorado cuerpo, me lanzo un ataque que no pude esquivar por la izquierda, cortandome desde el abdomen hasta el muslo. Cai al suelo apoyandome en la pierna sana. Vi que el adelantado sacaba un colgante de debajo de su ropa: una estrella de nueve puntas. Un circulo de invocación.

.-Ya es hora de acabar con esto – de la palma de la mano de Itachi salio la hoja de una espada y apunto hacia Sakura.

.-No!!!! – grite intentado lanzarme hacia ella.

Por suerte el demonio invocado por el adelantado fue más rapido. No pude evitar con alivio. Itachi sonrio y el adelantado abrio los ojos de par en par. De entre los arboles aparecieron dos enormes Enom de agua que arrastraron a Itachi lejos de alli. Bien, eso me daria tiempo.

Entonces el demonio del adelantado desaparecio.

Y pude comprobar que el ataque de Itachi habia alcanzado a Sakura.

Con el corazon en un puño me lance hacia ella a tiempo para evitar que se desplomase contra el suelo. La mire, espantado.

.-Sasuke…

.-No hables.

.-Me a…me a perforado un pulmon.

Tosio y de su boca salio agua. Aun tenia los pulmones encharcados.

.-No puedo…respirar…

.-Tranquila.

La acurruque en mis brazos. Iba a morir. Acaricie su pelo como solia hacer para que se durmiese.

.-Sasuke…

.-Calla.

.-No me dejes vagar…no quiero tardar mil años en llegar hasta ti…

.-No pienses en eso.

.-Prometeme que vendras a la puerta a buscarme.

.-Sakura…

.-Prometemelo.

.-Te lo prometo.

Volvio a toser y esta vez el agua salio mezclada con sangre. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo busco desesperadamente aire, sin éxito. No podia quedarme quieto viendola agonizar, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarla ir.

.-Te amo – susurre.

Ella agarro mi mano antes de irse. Acaricie sus suaves e inertes brazos.

.-Ire a buscarte.

-------------------------------------------------------

Esto es solo el principio de algo nuevo. Despues de probar el sabroso infierno – Oishi Jigoku – el 14 de Febrero de 2008 podras entrar en

**Sora Tsumetai**

Os estare esperando

Bueno, esto ya lo tenia preparado hace tiempo. Empieza de nuevo el instituto y mi semana de examenes se a adelantado y tendre que ponerme a estudiar.

El 14 de febrero os presentare el primer capitulo de Sora Tsumetai, secuela de Oishi Jigoku y como tengo los ultimos examenes antes de irme el 22 de viaje de estudios hasta el 2 de marzo no puedo prometeros más. Espero que tengais paciencia, yo voy a intentar daros otro buen fic. Gracias a todos, de verdad.


End file.
